


(IT) Tumblr Writing Requests

by Victorydoll



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angel Eddie, Angst, Ben Hanscom - Freeform, Beverly Marsh - Freeform, Bill Denbrough - Freeform, Boys on a picnic, Cute Kaspbrough content, Demon Richie, Dog Richie, Drunk Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mike Hanlon - Freeform, OT7, Original Character(s), Parent Reddie, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Polyamory, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Shapeshifting, Stanley Uris - Freeform, Stenbrough, Streddie, Vampire Connor, dad bod mermaid richie, mermaid richie, parent! stenbrough, pennywise eating children, poem, wearwolf richie, wholesome stenbrough parent content, wholesome summer boys, writing requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 46,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorydoll/pseuds/Victorydoll
Summary: Just a series of Requests that have been sent to me on Tumblr.You can send a writing request or idea to my Tumblr at:  https://victorydoll.tumblr.com/askI really love writing and interacting with an audience of readers no matter how small. It's incredibly therapeutic to me to do and i would love to do more of it along side my other pieces of writing.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, OT7 - Relationship, Stenbrough - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Could I get a reddie x daughter request where she runs away and Richie and Eddie have to look for her? thank you in advance!
> 
> (Because I am someone that loves family reddie to be connected to my other fics this is set in the first month when Polly first started having Pennywise induced nightmares)

For nearly a month Polly had been having horrible nightmares. It would be the same thing each time, but she couldn’t see much only red with maniacal laughter. That was until one night. Polly was tossing and turning in bed. She was deep into having one of her nightmares. She noticed a red balloon, swaying from side to side by the foot of her bed. Polly watched it; completely fixated on it as it moved around. She sat up in her bed to watch it. It was although she was under a spell. The balloon slowly moved to the door and Polly got up from her bed to follow it. She followed it downstairs and realised that the front door was open. Without putting on her shoes and only in her pyjamas she followed the balloon out into the wet dark night still under a deep trance.

Richie usually wakes up in the middle of the night to go and get some water. He left the bed cautiously as to not wake up his husband and made his way downstairs. That’s when he saw the front door wide open. He frowned. That didn’t make sense. Eddie was super careful he would always double check if the door was locked because he was afraid of getting burgled. Richie closed and locked the door and checked to see if there was an intruder but there was nothing. No one was around, there was no sound and nothing had been moved which was even more bizarre. He made a note to get a new lock in the morning. He shrugged and poured himself a glass of water then went back upstairs.

One of Richie’s other nightly perks was he got to check on his daughter. He had done this since she was little and had kept it up. Recently he had noticed her tossing and turning and would spend some time next to her until she calmed down. He figured she was having nightmares, but she wouldn’t talk about them to either him or Eddie. Richie figured she wanted to be brave. As he approached Polly’s room, he saw that her room was wide open. He entered her room and that was when Richie became alarmed. Polly wasn’t in her bed. The door being wide open made sense now. He turned on the lights, but Polly was no where to be seen. ‘Eddie!’ Richie yelled loud enough to be heard by the whole of L.A. Richie held Polly’s teddy bear that she cuddles with in his hands.

Eddie rushed in ‘Richie. What’s happened’. Richie turned to face his husband still clutching the teddy bear tight. ‘Polly has gone’. Eddie’s eyes widened ‘What!’ Eddie shrieked. ‘I didn’t think anything of it when I saw the door wide open but that must have been her. I came up to check on her and she was gone’. Eddie was already out of the bedroom door and rushing down the stairs .’Richie, come on!’ Richie followed Eddie down the stairs and got on his coat and shoes and followed his husband out of the door. They didn’t know how far she had gone or if she had been taken by someone. But decided to follow on feet as the rain pounded down on them.

‘Polly!’ Richie and Eddie shouted as they walked the streets of their neighbourhood. They were using their phones to light the way, continuing to call her name as they go. It was hard to see with the rain, but their daughter had gone and was possibly in danger. They followed the path to the nature reserve; where she would like to go on walks every now and again. They figured they would start there. They followed the path until they reached the opening where the rivers were, still calling her name. They saw a figure in the distance and ran towards it. That’s where they saw Polly walking towards the river. Richie and Eddie ran to her, she wouldn’t respond to her name, as they got closer, they realised why. She was sleep walking. They knew that you aren’t supposed to wake someone in this state, but she was about to enter the river. Very gently they placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around getting her to walk the opposite way, away from the river.

Polly opened her eyes and gasped. She was soaked through and it was raining. She was confused as to why was she outside. The last thing she remembered was being warm in her bed. She heard her distressed parents talking at her, but it took a while for her to realise what they were saying. ‘you worried us to death’ She heard Eddie say. She started crying she didn’t mean to worry them she wasn’t even aware of what she was doing. ‘Where am I?’ Polly asked quivering as she shivered. Richie wrapped Polly up in his coat he’d rather be cold that let his daughter freeze. ‘Do you remember anything’ Richie asked her. Polly shook her head ‘No, I was in my bed now I’m here. What happened why am I here’ Polly cried becoming more and more in distress. Richie and Eddie pulled her into a hug all of them in tears . They both knew she had been having nightmares even though she wouldn’t admit it, but this incident told them to see what they can do to prevent this from happening again.

They walked back home, and they all dried off and got into new pyjamas. All three of them curled up on the couch with Polly sitting in between them. Richie was stroking her hair and Eddie held her hand. Polly started crying again burying her face in Eddie’s chest. She was frustrated that she couldn’t remember why she had left the house in the first place and why she ended up walking towards a river. But she was more upset that she had hurt her parents she would have never ran away by choice; she had a very happy home life with two parents who loved her more than anything. Eddie gently lifted her face up to meet his and began wiping her tears away from her face. ‘I’m sorry for worrying you both. I wouldn’t have run away. I love you both very very much’. Richie and Eddie’s heart broke. ‘It’s okay buttercup. You were sleep walking. It’s not your fault. We know you’ve been having nightmares and I know you don’t want to tell us because you want to be a brave girl, but you don’t have to go through this alone. Me and you farther are gonna get you some help ok’ Eddie spoke softly, Polly nodded. ‘Yeah kiddo. It wasn’t your fault we know you would never have left us. We make the best breakfasts in the word. You wouldn’t get that anywhere else’. Eddie smiled at him and Polly cracked a smile too. She was starting to calm down and let herself get comfortable in between them. A couple of moments later she was fast asleep, and Richie and Eddie was too all cuddled up together under a blanket on the couch.

A balloon swayed gently from one side of the living room window to the other side then disappeared…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you be willing to write streddie where Richie and Eddie are already together (but would like to include Stan) in there relationship and Stan who has a massive crush on both of them hurt/comfort?

Stan left the house at 7am every single morning and would make his way to his favourite spot in the woods, a large rock in a clearing, where he would perch and bird watch for an hour or so. He had picked up the hobby ever since the first encounter with Pennywise. The early morning air and the sunlight streaming through the tree’s was Stan’s idea of therapy. He would bring an apple to snack on as he admired the birds through his binoculars.

This was his time to clear his mind, which had become somewhat of a chore recently. He noticed two birds on a tree in front of him one had a mess of black feathers and another had brown feathers. He couldn’t tell if they were fighting or kissing. He thought about how similar those two birds looked like Richie and Eddie. It was a huge secret of his that he had a crush on both of them. He would watch them both playfighting and interacting on a daily basis. He would roll his eyes and pretend like he wasn’t giving them heart eyes when they weren’t looking.

He began to develop feelings for Eddie originally. He thought he was so cute with his big brown eyes and freckles; that would scatter across his rosy cheeks. He was around 14 when he figured out that the fluttering feeling in his heart was actually a crush. Stan could never quite build up the courage to ask him. He wasn’t even sure that he was gay. Which is why he was so heartbroken when the long-time bickering close friends got together. He saw them kissing in the clubhouse and had to make an excuse to leave to go and cry. Stan was always incredibly jealous of the bond that Richie and Eddie had.

As he watched Richie and Eddie’s relationship develop however, he began to admire Richie too. He began to want to run his fingers through his black curls and leave kisses on his chapped lips. Only after applying copious amounts of lip balm first. He wasn’t sure how it was even possible to have crushes on two people at once; especially ones that you were so close to. This left stan where he was now. Sixteen years of age and crushing heavily on his two best friends. Yet being too much of a coward to admit that he liked them both and even worse scared about what they would say.

He watched the two birds a little while longer before deciding that it wasn’t beneficial for him to think about them during the one time of the day that he gets to relax. He packed away his binoculars and finished his apple and made his way back home. He took his time to relish in the last little bit of peace and quiet.

(Later in the day at the club house)

Stan tried his best not to stare as he watched Eddie lay on Richie in their hammock. They had claimed it the day it was installed. Well Richie did, but Eddie would cram onto it with him. They were reading a comic book and Richie had his spare hand combing through Eddie’s hair. Stan’s heart fluttered and he was envious that he wasn’t sat between them. It probably wouldn’t be comfortable on one hammock, but he wanted to be close to them. He watched as Eddie blushed and looked up at Richie and tried not to stare as the lovebirds locked lips gently and sweetly. He was reminded of the two birds he was admiring this morning and he tried to hide the fact that he was blushing. He must have zoned out because…

‘Hey Stan, the man. I know we cute an’ all but you don’t need to stare like that’. Stan’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe he had made it that obvious he was always so careful. He decided to eye roll ‘Yea. You wish’ However, he was still blushing, so it wasn’t convincing. ‘Leave him alone Richie’. Eddie playfully pushed him. Stan felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. But hopefully they wouldn’t take much notice.

The losers spent the rest of the day chatting and snacking. Then one by one they would leave to go home. Richie and Eddie were always the last to leave. Eddie because he hated going back home to his mother and Richie because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend. Stan collected his stuff and was about to go up the steps of the clubhouse.

‘Hey Stan’ Richie called out ‘ You okay dude. You’ve been really quiet all day’. Stans palms became sweaty and he scanned his brain to search for an excuse. He could feel Richie and Eddie’s eyes burning holes in him. He tried to control his breathing to fight off a panic attack. ‘Yea. I’m fine’ Stan squeaked out. It was clear he wasn’t he was sweating, and his heart was beating rapidly. ‘Stan. We can tell you’re not okay. We’re your friends if you have something on your mind you can tall us’ Eddie cooed, and Richie nodded in agreement.

Stan looked down on the floor. It wasn’t fair that they were being so understanding, if they knew they would hate him they might even shun him from the group. He tried to think of anything to say to get them off his back but instead accidentally blurted ‘I like you both okay. I know that it’s wrong and I shouldn’t, but I do. Every time I look at you both my heart skips a beat and I didn’t know what it was at first, I thought I was jealous but it turns out I want to be a part of it, but it’s wrong and besides neither of you would want me anyway’ Stan spluttered out talking a mile a minute.

He couldn’t even look at them as he climbed up the stairs trying to escape this situation. He couldn’t believe that he had admitted to liking them both. Tears were streaming down his face and he was beating himself up for being so reckless and blurting it all out. He thought he was more cautious than this. Stan only made it a few feet from the clubhouse when someone grabbed his shoulder which made Stan flinch and look at his feet. ‘Stan. Please don’t go. Please talk to us’ He heard Eddie say still with a voice as sweet as butter.

Stan sighed and slowly looked around; eyes still trained on the floor, where he was greeted by two pairs of feet. ‘Stan. We know. We figured that was what it was when you were watching us together. We never really believed it when you claimed to hate watching us be all lovey dovey when we noticed how you would look at us. We weren’t sure who you had a crush on but now that we know it’s both of us. That’s great’ Richie waffled. Eddie giggled and Stan looked up to look at them they were smiling at him. His anxiety lifted slightly. ‘What Richie is trying to say is will you go out with us?’ Eddie asked, giving him the cutest Puppy dog eyes. ‘Yeah come join us Stanny boy. There’s room in the cuddle den for the three of us’.

Stan cracked a smile, but he still had his concerns. ‘Won’t people have something to say?’ Eddie gave Stan a kiss on the cheek ‘So what if they do. They’re not important. Me and Richie have a had a crush on you for ages’. ‘Yea. Fuck those people. They’re just bitter’. Stan blushed and finally made direct eye contact with them. ‘Okay. If you’ll have me’. The trio smiled and shared hugs and forehead kisses and then actual kisses. They still had two hours of daylight before they needed to go home so they made their way back to the clubhouse and all three attempted to get into the hammock. After falling on their asses, a couple times the trio eventually settled. It was awkward but it was perfect and cosy. They cuddled and talked and stroked each other’s hair.

They were completely invested in their own private little love cave, that they didn’t realise they had fallen asleep cuddled up in the hammock until they were woken up by the rest of the losers the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw your writing requests post and i had to mention: ot7 (poly!losers) angst where richie is taken by IT instead of beverly bc he was alone in the arcade after the fight with bill and full of fear for whether he had just lost half his friends. whether they rescue him in time or not?? could b hella sad.

Richie stormed away from the rest of the group. He heard Stan and Ben calling out to him, but he didn’t look back or respond. He just needed to get away. Eddie was just taken away from them and all Bill and Beverly could care about going back and fighting Pennywise like Eddie didn’t matter to them. Bill had said some horrible words in the heat of the moment to Richie. He expected better from them especially from Bill. Richie took off to the only place where he would feel safe…The arcade.

He found his favourite game and put in a couple of quarters and got lost in a world of pixel fighting violence to take his mind of things. A boy around Richie’s age approached him, with sandy blonde curly hair. ‘Hey, you’re really good at this game’ Richie didn’t take his eyes of the game to notice he was being approached; he was too into punching the shit out of the other CPU on the screen imagining it was Bill he was beating the shit out off. ‘Thanks’ Richie responded. ‘I wish I could be as good as that. Maybe you could teach me sometime?’. Richie had his eyes trained on the screen. He won the game and finally pulled away long enough to land his eyes on this boy.

Richie smiled ‘Yea. If you’re up to it. We can do a game now if you’d like’. The boy smiled ‘Yea okay. I’m Connor’. Richie gave his cheekiest smile. ‘I’m Richie nice to meet your acquaintance’. Richie put on his best British accent and the boy giggled. Richie’s heart fluttered; his giggle sounded so much like Eddie’s and suddenly he forgot about everything and played a few games with this boy. For a while all of his troubles melted away. If only it could’ve stayed that way…

Bower’s and his gang cornered Richie. He didn’t know that Connor was actually Bower’s cousin. The moment that Connor saw Bowers he completely changed, and Bower’s had destroyed Richie’s safe space in a matter of seconds. He supposed he wouldn’t feel safe anywhere in Derry. He sat on a bench crying his eyes out. One of his soulmates was took from him by his bitch of a mother. He had fought with another one of his soulmates and had walked away from all of them. He wished Mike was there to hold him or Ben or even Bill. His heart broke even more when he thought of Eddie, who he admittedly had the closest bond with.

Richie was in his own little world. He didn’t notice that the Paul Bunyan statue had moved from its original place until it got deathly quiet. He looked up with teary eyes to see that it was no longer there. Only to be confronted a monstrous version of the Bunyan statue; which roared at him as bats flew from its disfigured jaw. Richie screamed.

The next day Stan made his way to the Tozier household. Stan felt bad for Richie and wanted to make sure that he was okay. He had never seen him and Bill fight that badly before. He could see the heartbreak in his eyes when Eddie was in that car. They all loved each other but Richie and Eddie’s connection ran deep. Stan knocked on the door of the Tozier household and was greeted by Maggie Tozier. ‘Hey, Mrs Tozier. Is Richie here?’ Stan asked politely. ‘No. I haven’t seen him since last night. I assumed he was with one of you’ Maggie frowned, and Stan could see that Maggie was beginning to get worried and had to think on the spot to try and keep her calm ‘Oh yea. I forgot he’s at Mike’s house’ Stan lied. He always felt bad lying but he felt worse having her worry.

So, Richie wasn’t at home and hadn’t been since last night. Stan walked to the nearest phonebooth and called each of the losers to ask if they’d seen Richie. Maybe he had stopped over one of their houses; but each one of them said that he wasn’t. Okay now Stan was starting to get worried. He walked into town and the first place he checked was the arcade. There was a boy about their age playing Richie’s favourite game. It wouldn’t hurt to ask if this boy had seen him. ‘Hello’. The boy turned and smiled at him ‘Hello’. ‘By any chance have you seen my friend. His name is Richie, he has black hair and glasses, wears kind of outlandish Hawaiian shirts’.

Connor looked at the floor, remembering what had happened yesterday. He felt terrible for acting the way that he did but he was scared of his bigger cousin. He decided not to tell his friend about what happened but tell him that he had seen him, but he left, and he didn’t know where. Stan smiled and thanked him for the help. Stan left the arcade and for some reason he felt drawn to the park. He was looking everywhere for Richie but couldn’t see him. That was until he noticed what was on a lone bench opposite the Paul Bunyan statue. In big red graffiti was two letters…

IT.

Stan stumbled back and gasped. It all made sense to him and he ran back to the telephone box and frantically phoned all of the losers. He said the same thing to each of them ‘IT has taken Richie. This is not a joke. Meet me at Neibolt’. The rest of the losers were all devastated, especially Bill who felt fully responsible for Richie being taken, even Eddie had defied his overbearing mother to come and look for Richie.

When the six of them met up they began throwing questions at Stan. Stan became overwhelmed quickly and was struggling to answer. Mike noticed that. ‘Hey, we all need to calm down Stan can’t answer us all at once’. They went quiet and Eddie’s quivering voice spoke up. He had been crying. ‘How do you know it was Pennywise that took Richie’. Stan took a shaky breath. ‘I checked the Tozier household, but he wasn’t there that’s when I phoned all of you to see if any of you had seen him. I went to the arcade and i saw a boy there. He told me that he was there, but he’d left. I went to that park where the statue is when I saw IT’s name in red graffiti’. The loser’s knew they had to find Richie before anything bad happened to him.

The entered Neibolt house and followed the well down to the sewers. When they saw Richie levitating 6ft off the ground. He was still and when they got closer, they realised why. Richie was paralysed by the deadlights. The losers ran to Richie and jumped to pull him down, but they couldn’t reach him. ‘Hello losers’. They heard a voice from behind them. Pennywise was smiling wide waving at them. ‘Let him go’ Bill yelled. Pennywise let out a laugh. ‘Why would I do that Billy. You told Richie you didn’t want him. Wouldn’t it be better off he floated away huh Billy? He could float. They all float here’. Pennywise spoke in a mocking voice but ended in a low warped one.

Bill was fueled by anger and regret. He hated how he had spoke to Richie someone who he was supposed to love. Bill’s hands clenched ‘Let Richie go’ Bill spoke through gritted teeth trying not to show how upset and scared he was. ‘As you wish’. Pennywise laughed manically as they threw Richie’s lifeless body against a wall. The losers screamed and went to run to Richie, all except Bill who was in Pennywise’s tight grip. ‘Look. All of them are running after him leaving poor little Billy all alone. Look at how happy they are without you’. Bill tried his best to fight against his grip.

Pennywise was so distracted by Bill that they didn’t see that the rest of the losers had turned back and were slowly approaching them with weapons. They fought Pennywise and he retreated to the well. They wasn’t sure if he was really gone but that wasn’t important right now. They ran back to Richie who hadn’t moved since he had been thrown. Beverly pulled him onto her lap and Eddie held his hand tightly. A chorus of ‘Please wake up Richie. Please be okay’ came from the crying six, who were holding onto him. There was still no movement and more tears fell onto the dark floor and onto Richie’s icy skin.

Bill’s voice came through, ‘Richie. I love you. I’m sorry for how I acted. You are so important to us; I should have never fought and said the things that I said. You we’re right Richie and I was wrong. I will never forgive myself. Please don’t leave us Richie. Please stay’. Bill burst into tears and moved to kiss Richie gently on the forehead. There was still no sign of life coming from Richie as the losers cried, holding onto each other and holding onto him.

A few moments latter Richie’s eyelids began to flutter, and he slowly opened his eyes to see his six lovers crying over him. He didn’t know where he was or why they were crying but he decided to make a joke to lighten the mood ‘Hey. Who died?’ Richie’s voice was groggy but loud enough to draw attention from the mourning group. Relief washed over the group as they heard him. They held him tightly cooing over a very confused and sore Richie. Richie was alive and Bill had learnt a very valuable lesson. He would never push any one of his soulmates ever again.

Somewhere in the cosmos. Maturin winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I think I saw a little while ago you were taking writing requests. If you are still taking them might I suggest Stenbrough parents?

The morning started early in the Denbrough-Uris Household. Ever since little Hector came into their lives. Stanley didn’t mind so much he was always up early anyway since he liked to go out onto the porch to feed the birds. He would then see to an energetic Hector, feed him and take him on a short walk before giving the baton to Bill as Stan went to work. Stan felt like a domestic god in the mornings. Bill took a little bit more time to get up. Stan would always try to move him, but it would be like trying to move a very stubborn, grumpy lump.

Bill was more alive at night. It was when his creative juices flowed a lot more freely, which meant that Bill took the baby night shift as he worked on his latest novel. It was a great system, but Stan had to go on a business trip for two days which left Bill alone with Hector. Stanley left in the evening all suited up. Bill was at the doorway with Hector in his arms, he was worried about Stan leaving for so long. This is the first time that Stan had been away; since Hector had been born and Bill had his doubts that he could manage on his own.

‘So, I’ve stocked up with enough food and baby products to last the two days that I’m away so that should keep you. Hectors daily schedule is on the fridge; make sure that he keeps to it otherwise the little munchkin with get grouchy’. Hector spoke in gibberish as a response. Hector could manage a few words, such as ‘Dada and Papa’ but his vocabulary was still in development. Bill smiled and nodded ‘I’m still super stressed I don’t think I’ll be able to cope without you for so long’ Bill pouted. Stan smiled and kissed him sweetly and was about to turn when Hector held out his arms and started to tear up.

Stan couldn’t help but go back and sweep little Hector into his arms and give him one last cuddle. ‘It’s okay little lamb. I’m not gonna be away for very long. You gotta be a good boy for daddy bear and maybe I’ll come back with a few prezzies just for you’. Stan poked his nose and Hector made happy chirping noises. He gently gave Hector back to Bill and before he left gave his little family a small group cuddle. He left in his car and watched as his husband and his little lamb waved as he left. He was sure Bill could handle two days alone with him, but he was worried about the possibility of anything going wrong and he hated that he had to go in the first place, but his manager was insistent, and Stan wasn’t the one to argue. He would rather be at home with his little family and was already feeling the withdrawal.

Bill closed the door and turned his attention to Hector. ‘Right little buddy. You and I have got to work together okay. We can’t let Papa be worried on his trip, do we?’ Hector made gurgling noises in response. Bill was happy that this was during the evening where he felt most confident looking after Hector. He started his nightly routine an hour of Tot’s TV and playtime. Hector sat in Bill’s lap on the floor and Bill watched him fondly. Bill read him a bedtime story and sang to him as Hector slowly drifted off to sleep. It was then he had the chance to clean away the toys, make himself a hot chocolate and sit by his desk to write. His goal for tonight was to get another 1,000 words done before he rested himself. He would usually work on a full chapter, but he knew Hector was an early riser.

He managed about 500 words before he decided to call it a night. It felt weird lying in bed without Stan. He’d got used to having him in his arms and was feeling the withdrawal symptoms. He tried to go to sleep but it didn’t work. He decided he would text his husband instead:

Hey baby. You awake?

Yea. I can’t sleep.

Can I facetime you?

I’d love that.

When Stan’s face came onto the screen Bill smiled and was hit with that hurt that he wasn’t here. ‘I miss you so much’ Stan tilted his head. ‘I know baby me too. I’ll be back home soon. How’s Hector? Is he being good for you?’ Bill nodded ‘Yea, he’s sleeping soundly for now. The morning will be a real test of if I can do this super parent thing’ Stan giggled ‘I’m sure you’ll do perfectly. Make sure that you feed the birds too and that Hector gets his morning walk. Hey, I know that look. I know your anxious right now don’t be. Try and get some rest and phone me in the morning. Is your alarm on?’ Bill looked to the side ‘Not yet’ ‘We’ll make sure you set it otherwise Hector will become your alarm. I love you baby goodnight’. Stan kissed the screen and Bill kissed it too.

Hector surprisingly slept through the night, but Bill struggled. He wasn’t used to going to sleep until 3 am each night. He would wake up every hour or so with a need to check on Hector. Every time he would check on him; Hector would be sleeping soundly, cuddling his teddy bear. Bill spent some time to stroke his hair and kissing his forehead before returning back to his bed. It was a long night and he spent most of it tossing and turning managing to get three hours of sleep.

His alarm went off at 6 am and Bill grumbled as he reached for the clock on the bedside drawer. He was exhausted and after two minutes of rolling around the bed. He pulled himself up and pulled on Stan’s dressing gown. He needed to feel close to him somehow. He went out onto the porch and filled the bird feeders. That’s when he heard Hector crying. He immediately went to see to him, and Hector was stood up with his arms out reaching for Bill. Bill bundled him into his arms ‘Hey little lamb. It’s okay papa’s here shh shh. Let’s go and walk and then get you some breakfast yea’. Bill didn’t know how Stan had so much energy in the morning he was struggling.

He took him on a short walk and sat attempting to feed Hector; which became troublesome as he wouldn’t eat anything. He would throw his spoon of the counter and would shake his head whenever Bill would place food against his lips and Hector would shake his head ‘C’mon little buddy. I don’t want you to go hungry’. Hector whined and continued to push the food away. Bill sighed ‘ Okay. We’ll try this again later’. Bill cleared up and sat Hector down to play.

The entire day was hard for Bill. Hector was playing up which was completely out of character for him. He wouldn’t eat his food; he would throw his toys across the room and would cry more that he usually would. Hector was never this naughty. Bill picked up Hector and sat him on his lap. ‘What’s wrong kiddo? You’re never this bad’ Hector looked down at the floor ‘Miss Dada’. Bill’s heart broke of course he’s acting up when he was so used to having both of them around. Bill held Hector close.

‘Shall we phone Dada? So, you can say hello?’. Bill pulled out his phone and face timed Stan. When his face came up on screen Hector started wiggling around making happy noises. Stan’s face brightened when he saw them ‘Hey babe. This little one wanted to say hello. Wave Hector’. Hector made an attempt at the screen. ‘Hey little lamb. Is Papa Bear looking after you?’. Hector put his fingers on the screen wanting to touch Stan’s face. ‘How has he been?’ Stan asked. ‘He’s been a little unsettled today. I think he misses you and he’s not the only one’. Stan felt bad that he couldn’t be there ‘I know. I’ll be home tomorrow morning. I asked my manager if I could leave early so, I could get back to both of you. Luckily he agreed to it as long as I worked hard the day I was out here.’

They spent some more time talking to each other and they said their goodbye’s. Hector had calmed down for a while and allowed Bill to feed him without much fuss. All until Bill tried to put him into Bed. Hector wouldn’t settle and would be incredibly clingy. Eventually Bill gave up and took him back downstairs. Bill put the TV on in the background and wrapped them both up in a warm fuzzy blanket. Hector immediately settled on Bill chest as Bill ran his fingers through Hectors hair. Both of them fell asleep on the couch. They had worn each other out.

Stan came home early the next morning and was heart warmed to find his little family curled up on the couch under a blanket. Bill glasses were askew, and Hector was drooling on Bill’s chest and both were snoring loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear. Stan lent and gave both of them gentle kisses on the forehead but let the two sleep as he began to clear away the mess that had been made the day before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you maybe write some Adult Streddie? Maybe they’re comforting Richie because he has PTSD from the whole Neibolt thing? Just wholesome babes

Derry, 2016

Richie pulled up to the kissing bridge in his car. Eddie was in the hospital; Richie had not left his side since he was admitted. When Eddie came to, and Richie saw that he was alive the nurse; that had been advising him to freshen up or even take a walk he finally listened to. Eddie had insisted too telling Richie that he smelt like something died and rotted and he wouldn’t allow him to see him until he had a shower. He went back to the townhouse to shower beforehand, the warm water felt nice on his skin and he got a chance to process that Eddie had finally woken up and was in recovery.

He made the decision to visit the kissing bridge whilst in the shower. As he left his car and walked towards a very specific carving that he made at the age of 13. He remembered looking over his shoulder hoping no one, especially bowers caught him doing this. It’s not that he was ashamed of what he felt. It was more a secret and keeping this secret in a place like Derry would mean that he could keep alive. He traced his hand on the faded carving and smiled. He decided that he would re-carve over the letters. He felt more at ease this time a lot safer. He didn’t want to ever return to this shithole of a town, but he wanted the love he found here to be marked for eternity.

‘R+E. I knew you had feelings. You acted on them yet?’ A familiar voice remarked. Richie turned slowly; thinking that maybe his mind was paying a trick on him. But standing there in a green turtleneck and light brown slacks was Stan. Richie blinked a few times. Maybe Pennywise was playing one last trick on him. ‘Well are you gonna say anything; or are you just gonna stand there with your mouth open catching flies’ Stan raised his eyebrows.

Richie stood up clutching the carving knife in his hand. ‘I thought you we’re dead’. Richie spoke timidly. Stan was took back by that comment. ‘ I don’t know who told you that but I’m not. I’m here. Richie let me touch you’. Stan reached out and Richie jumped back ‘Nu-uh how do I know you’re not Pennywise playing a cruel trick on me’. Stan huffed and crossed his arms ‘I remember you at my bar mitzvah. You we’re the only one that showed up to it. You watched me as I did my speech and stood up and clapped for me’. Stan was looking down at his feet; afraid that if he looked up and made eye contact with Richie as he spoke, he would begin to cry. Richie’s stance softened and he made the risky move to reach out and touch Stan’s arms. Stan looked up with watery eyes and Richie resolve crumbled as he was hit by the realisation that his best friend was alive and well.

L.A, 2017

Richie had gone out on an afternoon walk. Both of his fiancé’s were working and he needed a break from writing. Since coming out and dropping the guy who did all of his old jokes. He started writing his own material. He knew he was a funny guy but actually trying to sit their and write it all down wasn’t really his strong suit. He supposed that getting some fresh air would spark some inspiration and he could feel productive.

He was walking across the LA neighbourhood and taking in his surroundings. He lived in a luxury house in the suburbs; so, the houses around him were all very pleasing to the eye. He noticed that one of his neighbours we’re having a birthday party. The house was lit up in party decorations. He admired them for a while. He did notice a kid running towards him ‘Sir, my balloon is flying away get it please’ The little boy pleaded. Richie look up and reached for the balloon, when he noticed the colour. A big bold red colour.

Richie was transported to Neibolt house and saw Pennywise grinning as he held Stan’s spider head and Eddie next to them; gargling a black substance from his mouth. Richie stepped back; he heard a chorus of childish laughter. ‘Time to float’ Richie heard the trio say in unison. He let go of the balloon and without looking back he ran and ran back to the house. He locked the door; breathing heavily as he tried desperately to grasp for breath. Every sound startled him and every time he closed his eyes, he had flashbacks of the events in Neibolt. He curled up in a corner; head in his hands crying and shaking.

Stan and Eddie always left at the same time on Friday’s. Eddie would meet up with Stan and Stan would drive them both back home. When Eddie tried to open the door, he realised it was locked. It was strange as Richie would never lock the front door as the gates had the best security. Eddie opened the door and looked at Stan who was equally as confused but maybe Richie had gone out thought it was unlike his character to do so.

‘Babe’ Stan called from the hallway. There was no response. They put their stuff on the hanger and walked into the living room; where in a corner curled in on himself was Richie. The two rushed over two him ‘Baby what happened’ Eddie asked; slightly panicked. He reached out to place a hand on Richie’s knee and Richie yelped and scrambled backwards. His race was red tears were falling rapidly over dry tear marks and he was breathing heavily. ‘Stay away. Stay away. Please don’t take them away from me. I need them. I love them. Please don’t leave me alone’.

The two looked at one another, they knew that Richie had been having bad nightmares which had shook him up after Derry, but he had never seen him like this. ‘Richie baby it’s okay. It’s us. Stan and Eddie. We’re here no one is going to take us away’ Stan spoke softly. Richie continued to cry but allowed Stan to touch him. Stan examined Richie’s arm’s to see that he had nervously scratched his arms. He started to struggle to breath and was gasping in between breaths. ‘Hey Richie, look at me. Look at me baby. Good now you have to breathe with me. Okay we’re gonna do this together’. Eddie spoke softly and held onto his hands. Eddie talked him through his breathing in an attempt to steady it and after a couple of minutes. Richie’s breathing returned back to normal.

Richie’s vision was slightly blurry. He had took of his glasses as he was crying too much it wasn’t much help. When his vision came back, and he saw his two fiancé’s he was relived. He’d spent the back half an hour in this nightmare where he believed that they were took from him. That Pennywise had taken what was so beautiful about them and horribly disfigured them as a cruel joke to torture him. But they we’re there and they were safe. He sat up and threw himself into their arms sobbing now for a different reason and they held onto him tightly. Stan stroked his hair ‘It’s okay Richie we’re here. You’re okay. Nobody is going to take us away from you’ Stan cooed. Richie pulled back and the trio shared a delicate and gentle kiss.

They didn’t pry about what triggered this attack, but they could guess. They sat Richie down on the sofa. He had calmed now and was no longer crying but he was extra clingy. They decided to order pizza and watch Netflix. They pulled away just enough to get into some comfortable clothes and then retreated back to the sofa. Stan held out his arms and Riche snuggled up in between them as Eddie laid on Richie’s chest. Delicate touches were shared between the loved-up trio along with soft sweet kisses. Stan and Eddie were grateful that they weren’t working tomorrow. They didn’t want to leave Richie after this.

Tomorrow they will look into what happened and how they can help Richie cope but for tonight. Richie, Eddie and Stan just needed one another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an It request, some domestic Stanlon would be really nice!

It was a lovely early summer morning. Stan had just come back from his early morning birdwatching; he would always go in the mornings as with the added silence the birds were more active and vibrant. It was his favourite part of the morning for Stan. It calmed him. Today was his one-year anniversary with Mike. They we’re very in love and comfortable together but there was still a lot of magic and exploration to be had in their relationship. When they we’re together all they could focus on was each other; everything else became a blur. They would be turning 18 soon and both we’re making plans to leave Derry together. They knew the dangers of being a same sex couple in 90’s Derry, which is why they stuck to locations where there was less people around.

The couple had made plans to meet up and spend the day just with each other; going somewhere where they won’t be bothered by others. Stan made his way to the Hanlon farm; the gentle morning breeze making his sandy curls bounce and dance as he moved, he smiled slightly thinking about spending all day with Mike. Looking at Mike always filled him with butterflies, but he didn’t know why until he was a few years older. Those same butterflies intensified when Mike kissed him for the first time. He remembered the kiss clearly.

At a house party at Bill’s a year ago, Stan had become overwhelmed and had to step outside for a moment for some fresh air. Mike came to find him and sat down on the grass next to him. Mike didn’t say anything at first, they just shared the same silence. ‘How are you doing?’ Mike asked him after a moment. ‘I’m okay just a little overwhelmed’. Mike nodded. They spoke for a while; feelings bleed through from both of them with a little help that the confidence gave from minor intoxication. He remembered Mike closing in and very gently pressing his lips against his. It was delicate and gentle. Mikes strong farmer hands laced through Stan’s soft curls. Stan’s heart was thumping out of his chest. It was the best night of his life.

Stan pulled up to the Hanlon farm on his bike. He placed his bike delicately on a nearby fence and went on the search for Mike. He found Mike feeding the chickens, from a brown satchel. He was talking to them as he fed them. Mike was always the gentle farm boy he always struggled when the animals had to be killed for food. After every death of an animal he would grow a flower in their name. He told Stan that he did it so that their souls could life on. It was one of the things that made Stan melt and one of the many endearing qualities of Mike’s.

He walked up to Mike as quietly as possible so he could watch him work for a small while longer. ‘Hey farmer boy’ Stan greeted a smile on his face and a light blush scattered on his cheeks. Mike glanced up at his boyfriend ‘Hey Dove. Give me a minute and we’ll go get the picnic’. Stan’s was surprised. ‘A picnic?’ Mike smiled leaning on the fence. ‘Yea, I wanted to do something special for our one-year anniversary. I prepared it early this morning. I thought it would be nice in case we get hungry on our stroll’. Stan sweared that Mike was an actual angel sent from heaven. ‘Oh, that’s really nice. Thank you’. Stan wanted to kiss him, but they weren’t quite safe to do so yet, so he just blushed and followed Mike’s lead as he led them both into the kitchen.

On the kitchen counter was a wicker basket with a red checkerd blanket next to it. Mike opened up the basket. ‘I hope you like what I’ve packed, if you don’t like anything, I can always change it’. Stan took a look into the basket. In it contained some fresh fruit, a few sandwiches made with freshly baked bread each with different fillings, a few bags of chips and some freshly baked cookies. ‘I was baking a lot this week’ Mike smiled, and Stan was in awe. ‘It smells really good. I can’t believe the effort you put into all of this’. ‘Anything for you my darling’. Mike was itching to wrap his arms around Stan’s waist and he so badly wanted to kiss him on the cheek. He checked around for his family and took the risk to do just that. It was brief but both enjoyed and treasured the moment.

They made their way from the farm and into the woods. Stan was leading; he had found a beautiful meadow one morning; whilst he was out birdwatching, and he really wanted to show Mike all of the pretty wildlife that inhabited there. Sometimes during the journey, they spoke about things like school, and gossip between the losers. Other times they just enjoyed each other’s company in silence. Their hands touched as they walked and eventually their hands interlocked. They walked across the bridge that led to the entrance to the meadow. Taking a moment to lean on the bridge edge and look at the how the sun beams reflecting on the water’s surface, making the water glisten. It almost looked magical. Stan rested his head on Mikes shoulder and Mike kissed the top of his head.

They made their way into the meadow; where a variety of colourful flowers greeted them, such as roses, daises, tulips, orchids as well as many more along with fat and fuzzy bumble bees perched on a few of those flowers making content buzzing noises. There was a white ash tree at the far side of the meadow that provided a patch of shade and a darker scattering of silky grass. They set up their picnic there as the sun reached it’s highest point in the sky. Mike laid down the blanket and they began eating; sharing a few sweet kisses every now and again.

Stan wanted to say those three sweet little words and he felt like this was the time to say them. Stan leaned over and brushed off a few cookie crumbs from Mikes lips. He smiled at him and they made eye contact. Stan’s hand rested gently on Mike’s cheek ‘I love you’ Stan said clearly and sweetly. He felt a small bubbling of anxiety that quickly melted away when Mike grinned from ear to ear ‘I love you too Dove’ they leaned in for a very long loving kiss.

The rest of the afternoon was spent making daisy chains together. Mike wasn’t the best at it but tried anyway. They made daisy flower crowns and bracelets and laid it on each other’s head and wrist. When the sun decreased in intensity. They laid out amongst the flowers and talked about the different cloud formations. Some looked like flowers and others looked like animals and others looked like nothing in particular. They stayed out until dusk where Mike walked Stan back home sharing one final sweet kiss and a promise to do this again sometime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw you’re taking requests and was wondering if I could request some mike/bill bill specific hurt/comfort 😭

Coming back from the battle with Pennywise had given Bill a brand-new perspective on life. His opinion had changed about a few things and one of the major changes was how he felt about his wife Audra. His marriage with Audra was crumbling before he left. When he returned home there was no warm welcome back. The problem was that Audra was a workaholic. It used to be a trait that Bill used to admire in her, but it had become a problem for him. They didn’t talk anymore. They were barley intimate and whenever Bill brought it up Audra would become very defensive; They don’t talk much anymore. Their marriage was no longer a marriage, just two strangers sharing one house.

He opened the door and places his luggage by the stairs. Audra was in the dining room her eyes glued to her laptop and talking on the phone. Bill didn’t bother telling her that he was back home instead made his way into the kitchen to pour himself a whiskey or maybe two, or three maybe he would drink the whole night. He made his way to his own office, where a stack of letters we’re waiting for him. ‘Huh at least she had the decency to leave my mail on my desk’ He thought bitterly.

He decided to leave the mail for now choosing instead to sit at his desk and start writing. He needed to channel what he was feeling into something productive. His phone began ringing on his desk. It was Mike, who told him of the letter from Stan. Bill didn’t believe that Stan was ever weak. He didn’t think that of any one of his friends was weak at all. He made the choice to keep Stan’s letter somewhere safe. He misses him, He wondered what he was like in his adult years; he wished he got to see him.

He spent some time speaking to Mike after that. His warm voice a welcome comfort from the cold, empty shell of his home. ‘I love you man’ Mike added as he signed off. ‘I love you too’ Bill added. Those words resonated with him for a while. Mike told him he was off to Florida. Bill had the sudden urge to run away with him, but it wasn’t as easy as that.

The rest of the day was a blur of eating, drinking and unintelligible writing. Audra only left the dining room to grab some leftovers and to go to the bathroom. She didn’t acknowledge Bill until she came up to bed. ‘Oh, hi honey. I didn’t hear you come in’ Audra slipped into Bed next to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Bill sighed. ‘I got back earlier. You we’re too busy working to notice’. Audra rolled her eyes ‘I’m working you know this. Can I make it up to you?’ She began kissing his neck; but Bill turned his back to her ‘I’m too tired from my trip’. Audra shrugged and a few moments later she was fast asleep.

The couple struggled to be intimate for a while now. When they did it was never good, Audra always felt too distant to be fully into it. It was like all the passion has gone. Bill closed his eyes and sleep took over. He dreamt of Mike. holding mike, feeling mike, kissing mike, having passionate sex with Mike.

Bill’s alarm woke him up. He sat up with a morning boner and tears falling from his cheeks. He was so overwhelmed with emotions and he could just remember the hazy bliss that his dream provided. His fingers traced his lips and he could almost feel Mike’s on his.

Bill and Mike spoke every day after that. They talked about Mike’s new house, how the other Losers we’re doing as well as other this. There was always this playful atmosphere between them. Hearing Mikes voice became the best part of Bill’s day and spending time with Mike took over his dreams.

Bill returned from town; Audra had sent him on a convoluted shopping trip. He was out for the rest of the morning. When he returned; he expected to see Audra in the dining room, but she wasn’t there. He frowned but dismissed it for now and decided to put the shopping away. It was as he was putting the bags on the counter when he heard giggling and chatting from upstairs. Bill was confused Audra didn’t tell him she was having guests over.

Bill made his way upstairs and the giggling was also accompanied by moans. Bill frowned but as soon as he realised what was going on, he got mad. He barged into their shared bedroom to see his wife in the arms of another man in the middle of sex. He didn’t recognize the man from the back but when he turned around to face Bill. It was one of Audra’s co stars from the previous film they worked on a year back. Bill’s mouth was wide open, but words weren’t coming out. He felt betrayed; he knew that their marriage was crumbling but to cheat on him. That crossed a fucking line. ‘Bill!’ Audra yelled pulling down her dress. Bill left the room; he needed to get away.

‘Bill wait. Can we talk about this’. Audra yelled after him. Bill stood still on the stairs hands gripping the banister and anger flowing through him. ‘How long?’ Bill said steadily not facing his wife. Audra didn’t answer. Bill turned ‘How fucking long Audra!’ ‘A year’ Audra replied looking down at the floor. Bill was seething ‘A year! Not even after I left for Derry. I thought I was to blame for our marriage crumbling but you we’re seeing him behind my back. Not once did I go back on my vows. I stayed loyal to you even though things we’re hard. You weren’t at all interested in working on our marriage were you. Well now I’m going to make it easier for you I’m fucking leaving. You’ll be hearing from my lawyer. Fuck you Audra!’. Bill descended down the rest of the stairs. Audra was trying to talk to him as he packed a bag, but he wasn’t interested in anything that she had to say.

He left and went straight to his car. He placed his hands on the steering wheel and for a moment just stared into the distance. His phone is what brought him out of his trance as Mikes name flashed up on his phone. ‘Hey Mike’ Bill spoke with a slight tremble. ‘Is everything okay Bill? You seem off’. Bill tried to keep it together as he spoke but there was something about how comforting and gentle Mike’s voice was that just broke him. Immediately Bill’s eyes flooded with tears.

‘She cheated on me Mike’. ‘What! What happened?’ ‘I found her in bed with one of her co-stars. She’s been having an affair…She says it’s been going on for a year… How could I have not known that this was happening under my roof…I feel so stupid. I thought it was my fault that our marriage was falling apart but it was her all along’. Bill was really crying now. He needed Mike to hold him and take him away from it all and keep hm safe.

‘Hey listen to me. You couldn’t have known. Some people are really good at hiding things like that. Nothing is your fault. Where are you now?’ ‘I’m in my car. I told her I was leaving her and packed a few things. I need to contact my lawyer and file for a divorce but I’m so stressed. I have nowhere to go. I’ve lost a home and a wife in one day. God Mike, I don’t know what to do’.

‘Okay. I’m booking a flight. I’m coming down to LA I can be with you by the morning. You don’t need to go through this alone. Do you have money for a hotel for the night? I can send you some if not’. ‘Mike is willing to drop everything to be with me’. ‘You don’t have to! You probably have your own problems, then to be dealing with a mess like me. I have money. I’ll go and look for a hotel’ Bill blubbered still crying. ‘Listen to me. You are not a mess. No way am I leaving you alone to deal with this I’m coming whether you like it or not’. Bill decided not to argue. Hearing Mike’s voice made him feel safe but having him around would make him feel at home. Something Bill hasn’t felt since the losers reunion.

The next morning Bill and Mike met up at the airport. Bill flung his arms around Mike and broke down in floods of tears. Mike didn’t need to say anything just held him in his arms until Bill had calmed down. The next few days where a whirlwind. Bill filed for divorce and started the process of disconnecting his life from Audra. Mike didn’t leave his side the whole time. Mike was a great contrast to the drama. Mike surprised him with little treats, taking him out to the movies or sometimes they would just lay cuddled up to each other chatting the night away.

A few months had passed, and the divorce was near it’s end. Something new had blossomed between the duo. Spending soo much time together in one hotel room, sharing one bed was the perfect recipe for something romantic to bloom. Those little trips would turn into dates, and late-night chats turned into lazy kisses and passionate love making with hands intertwined and sometimes even a few tears shared.

Mike woke up Bill with gentle kisses on his back. Bill smiled and fluttered his eyes open ‘Mmm morning baby’ Bill said sleepily. Mike wrapped his arms around Bill ‘Morning sunshine. How did you sleep’. Bill turned to face him and kissed Mike lazily on the lips ‘Mmm good. I dreamt of you’ Mike smiled letting their foreheads press together ‘Oh yea wanna tell me what it was about’. Mike asked tracing his fingertips on Bills back. Bill blushed and looked down. ‘I’m kidding you don’t have to. I was going to ask you something’ ‘Oh what?’ ‘How would you feel about moving to Florida and living with me’. Bill’s eyes widened ‘You mean it? I don’t wanna intrude’ Mike smiled ‘Intruding on what? My heart? Seriously Bill. I could not think of anything that would make me happier’. Bill tackled him with kisses.

A week later Bill and Mike got on a plane to Florida. As the plane left off Bill rested his head on Mike’s shoulder. He had time to reflect on this past few months of his life. He was grateful for his return to Derry; it gave the perspective of seeing his sham of a marriage for what it really was. Now he was in the arms of someone it felt right to be with a soulmate even. Someone who would keep him safe, make him feel loved and wanted.

‘I’m finally home’.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a kasprough fluff/first kiss?

It’s was the beginning of Summer break. Classes were out and exams were being sent off for final marking. The day before, Bill and Eddie were living it up at the end of term party. Both stumbled back to their shared dorm in the early hours of the morning. Eddie’s vision was blurred, and he was on low brain power. No one could blame him for crawling into bed next to Bill and no one could blame Bill for pulling Eddie closer and kissing him on the forehead.

With every high comes the low and dealing with the painful consequences the next morning… afternoon. Bill woke up first. Still dazed with sleep, the symptoms of a hangover not quite kicking into full gear yet. He acted on his instincts, which happened to be pulling Eddie closer and nuzzling into his neck. Bill had a very limited memory of the events from the night before and he didn’t realise who he was cuddling until that same person cuddled closer to him and made a content noise. Bill’s eyes opened wide.

‘Hmm?’ Eddie’s voice was heavy with sleep. He felt someone’s arm around his waist, he wondered if he went home with someone last night. His eye roamed around his surroundings, which he recognised as his dorm room but now the view he was used to seeing from his own bed. It clicked in his brain and he immediately stiffened. So did Bill and que a few moment of awkward silence. ‘Urm Bill?’ Eddie asked cautiously.

Bill was sweating profusely. Waking up cuddled next to your crush after a wild night out was embarrassing but also, he didn’t mind having Eddie so close to him. He knew he should say something, but he was his brain was malfunctioning. Bill let out a grunt in response he slowly moved his hand from Eddie’s waist and Eddie moved to face Bill. They were so close that their noses touched and both boys blushed ‘Urm. I’m afraid to ask but do you know what happened last night?’ Eddie asked cautiously. Bill’s eyes flickered downwards. ‘We’ll our clothes are still on, so nothing to crazy right? I don’t really know what happened last night. The whole thing is a blur’ Eddie giggled, and Bill had to fight to keep his heart from thumping out of his chest.

‘I don’t remember anything either. I should probably leave before this gets too awkward shouldn’t I’. Bill wanted to keep him in the bed as long as he possibly could and was racking his brains for ways to get Eddie to stay. Eddie made an attempt to sit up but when he did, he was hit with a wave of nausea and a throbbing headache. Eddie made a whimpering noise. ‘Shit you okay?’ Bill asked concerned, sitting up himself and also being hit by the same symptoms.

Bill and Eddie flopped back down on the bed at the same time groaning. ‘That might be harder than I thought It was gonna be. Sorry’ Eddie gasped. ‘Yea. That’s okay you can stay here for as long as you like’. Bill decided to be brave; and now he had an excuse for keeping Eddie around even if it meant both had to suffer.

Eddie didn’t mind sharing a bed with Bill. This just gave him more of an excuse to stay close to him. Eddie had been crushing on Bill since they were kids. He thought he just admired how much freedom Bill had and how strong and brave he was. Traits that Eddie couldn’t have growing up. But then he started thinking about how much he wanted to hold Bill’s hand and cuddle Bill and kiss Bill and one time he almost did. At a Christmas party when they we’re sixteen. They caught each other under a mistletoe and very awkwardly leaned in closer but just as their lips were going to kiss. Fireworks distracted them and they used that as an excuse to forget about the mistletoe and go and watch them. Eddie regretted not being brave enough to kiss Bill then and there; just to taste and feel Bill’s lips on his.

He smiled at the memory. Bill made a noise of discomfort. ‘How much did we drink last night. I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck’. Eddie nodded in agreement. ‘I could do with a coffee and maybe some food but I’m not too sure I can sit up without throwing up’. Bill decided to become his nurse in shining armour despite feeling like shit himself ‘Leave it to me. I’ll go do it what kind of food do you want?’ Eddie blushed ‘You don’t need to’. But Bill was already up. He forced himself to look like he wasn’t dying as he stood by the doorway ‘No it’s okay. I need a coffee myself’. Eddie chuckled and lifted himself up to rest against the headrest ‘I’d really love some sausages and bacon if that’s okay’. Bill nodded and left to cook… well after he took a quick detour to the bathroom.

The rest of the morning Bill was determined to nurse Eddie, claiming he was already going to do it for himself. Bill properly wasn’t being very convincing, but Eddie call him out on it. He got a bucket and placed it next to the bed. They ate breakfast in bed together as they watched some movies on the VCR they shared. At some point Eddie had cuddled up next to Bill resting his head on his shoulder and Bill’s wondered into Eddie’s hair stroking casually.

‘Thank you for looking after me today’. Eddie said softly. Bill smiled ‘Anytime. Do you feel better?’ Eddie looked up and nodded ‘Yea much better thanks to you. Your so sweet to me. Thanks for not kicking me out of the bed and feeding me and just everything’. Bill interlocked their hands together and they stared into each other’s eyes. They were blushing; like they were during the mistletoe interaction but this time they didn’t feel awkward. It was natural and private just the two of them. They weren’t quite sure who leaned in first but then their lips were touching, and they learned it bodies pressing closer. Their eyes were closed, Bill hand’s delicately touching Eddie’s hair and Eddie’s placed his hand on Bills waist.

They kissed gently for what seemed like hours pulling away every now and again to giggle and pressing their foreheads against each other. The two They’ve known each other since they were children and they were surprised that it wasn’t awkward kissing each other. They were always close, but this is the first time they kissed, and it was natural and perfect and romantic and everything that the two new lovers wanted it to be. They didn’t mind that there was no big romantic gesture just two hungover collage boys sharing a bed and enjoying each other’s company.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a reddie fic where Richie has powers?

One day Richie was running through the woods to get away from Bowers and his gang; the next thing he knew he was on all fours, running much faster and panting with his tongue out. Richie jumped behind a massive rock and hid there. He waited, lifting his head up every now and again to check where the gang was. The three bullies ran in the opposite direction and Richie considered himself safe. As he was close to the clubhouse, he decided he would go and check in and see if any of the losers were around. With heat of the moment from running away from crazy people caused; he didn’t realise his canine transformation. As he got closer to the clubhouse, he saw boyfriend Eddie near. He wanted to say ‘Hey there Eddie spaghetti. Come here often’. Or some cheesy line Richie commonly pulled around Eddie to flirt with him.

But instead what came out was a bark. ‘What the fuck’. Richie glanced down and finally noticed that he was sporting paws instead of hands. And so, begins the freak out. What Richie thought he was saying was ‘What the fuck. Why do I have paws? and why am I drooling? Why do I have fur?’ but what came out were a series of distressed whimpers and barks that caught the attention of Eddie. Eddie approached the shaggy haired dog cautiously with his palm outstretched. ‘Hey there boy. Are you lost?’ Pupper Richie looked up at Eddie and licked his hand. Eddie chuckled; completely oblivious to the fact that this dog was actually his loudmouthed boyfriend. Eddie petted Richie for a while chuckling and Richie lifted up on his hind legs to lick Eddie’s face. Eddie closed his eyes and chuckled ‘Okay boy. Want a treat?’. Richie barked in response ‘Okay boy sit. I’ll go get you one’ and Eddie descended the stairs to the clubhouse whilst pup Richie sat patiently.

Between Eddie getting the treat and coming back up the stairs. Richie had retransformed back into his trashmouthed self. ‘Okay boy. I hope you like beef…Jesus fucking Christ Richie why are you naked!? And where did you come from?’ Richie was dazed not quite understanding what just happened. ‘and also, where is the dog. He was just here’. That is when it clicked in Richie’s brain ‘Urm…I can explain’ but could Richie explain what just happened? He wasn’t sure. Eddie crossed his arms ‘Well?’. ‘Urr…I think…and I know this sounds crazy, but I think I just turned into a dog’. Richie explained as he covered his dick with his hands. Eddie frowned and cocked his head to the side ‘A dog?... That’s your excuse. Richie of all the stupid, convoluted trashmouth things that has ever come out of your mouth that has got to be the lamest’.

Eddie descended the stairs again and Richie followed switching between covering his dick and letting it hang free and he climbed down the stairs. Luckily, Eddie was the only one around ‘No Eddie I’m serious. I was running from Bowers and somehow, I just started running on all fours. I tried to talk to you but all that was coming out was barks. Why else would I be naked? c’mon Ed’s think about it’. Eddie threw a blanket at him to cover himself, not quite believing his partners story but decided to not push it any further ‘Sure baby. Now cover yourself up. Whilst I go and find some spare clothes for you’.

The next time Richie’s powers presented itself was down at the quarry. It was a warm summers day and the losers were taking a swim to cool down. The boombox was playing on land where they had set up. They were splashing and dunking each other under water and Richie was swimming after Eddie to attack him with kisses ‘No Richie. You’ve been under. Do you know how many germs are in open waters’. ‘C’mon spaghetti man just a little kiss’. Eddie turned his back to Richie and headed back to land; he wanted some food as the losers had all brought snacks with them to the quarry. Richie followed like a puppy but maybe taking the phrase too literally.

As Eddie got out of the water, he turned around to see the same shaggy black-haired mutt he had met a few weeks before, with Richie no where to be seen. ‘Hey, where did this dog come from?’ Beverly asked. Everyone turned to look. but Eddie frowned trying to figure out what just happened. ‘I didn’t see a dog. Did any of you?’ Bill added. Eddie folded his arms ‘I met the same dog a few weeks ago. But he disappeared’. Pupper Richie paddled up to Eddie nuzzling his legs. Eddie’s face immediately broke into a smile and he leant down to stroke behind his ears. The losers doted on the Pupper. If being a dog meant belly rubs and being fed by his friends and it being okay to lick his boyfriends face, he could learn to love this new weird shapeshifting power of his. Even if he could only turn into a dog right now and nobody believed him.

When the losers packed up to go home Pupper Richie followed them into the woods. When the losers back was turned Richie shifted back into a person, once again naked. ‘Hey guys. Fun day out huh?’. This caused the losers to look around ‘Richie where did you…Fuck Richie why are you naked?’ Stan screeched covering his eyes as well as Mike and Ben with Beverly and Bill mildly amused and Eddie well he was both confused and embarrassed of his idiot exhibitionist of a partner. ‘I told Eddie but I’m telling you all now. I turned into a dog. That’s where I went. Thanks for the belly rubs and the cooing guys’. Richie announced smugly; hands placed proudly on his hips. The losers didn’t believe a word Richie said of course though they found it weird that the dog and Richie never appeared in the same place. Eddie threw a towel and Richie’s face.

Another few weeks passed, and Eddie was over at Richie’s place for a sleepover; after Eddie came up with a smart excuse so that his mum would let him stay out. They sat on the bed, Eddie in Richie’s lap, his fingers tangled in Richie’s hair and Richie with his hands-on Eddie’s waist. One-minute Eddie was kissing Richie’s soft but somewhat chapped lips and the next he was being licked by a tongue covered in shaggy dog fur. Eddie opened his eyes wide and jumped back and there was the same dog. ‘This is weird. This is soo soo weird… Richie?’. Pupper Richie barked in response. Que Eddie having a panic attack ‘What the fuck! How and why can you turn into a dog. Like how that is even possible?’ Richie borked in response and nuzzled himself at Eddie’s chest. Eddie sighed he didn’t know why he was trying to get answers from a dog, but apparently that dog was Richie, so he loved him anyway.

Eddie petted the dog for a while throwing a toy to the corner of Richie’s room and Pupper Richie obediently running to catch it, playing tug of war with the toy between throws. When Richie came back Eddie was there to see it and even though it seemed impossible; he couldn’t argue when he saw Richie transform back into his human self. On his hands and knees, butt naked, with the toy hanging out of his mouth. Richie thought he would get several reactions from Eddie but what he didn’t expect was Eddie to double over in hysterical laughter. ‘Richie….You….You…look….Ridiculous’. Richie was used to being named after turning back into a human by now and seeing Eddie’s adorable laugh this much always boosted his ego.

‘Do I still get ear and belly rubs Ed’s’. Eddie shook his head ‘Not in human form you don’t. So, this is something you can do now. Do you know why? Or if you can turn into any other animals?’. Richie shrugged and sat back down on the bed ‘I don’t really have an answer for it yet. As for turning into other animals I haven’t yet, only a dog. It’s weird and I can’t really control when I’m going to change but yea its super weird but also really cool don’t you think?’ Eddie giggled and kissed him. ‘It sure is weird. I’m not sure about cool though…but I think I prefer dog Richie. he talks less, and I could do without seeing you naked in public places’. Richie grasped his heart ‘You wound me Ed’s’ ‘Yea, yea now let’s get some sleep’.

The next morning Eddie woke up cuddled up next to Richie in goat form.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you write a reddie fic where Richie is kidnapped and tortured by pennywise?
> 
> Will you do a reddie fic where pennywise sews Richie’s mouth shut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a little disclaimer. If you’ve seen the two asks. you know this is going to be horror based. Do not interact if will be triggered by themes such as PTSD, Kidnapping and gore.)

It was one of the more unrestful nights for Richie, who had developed insomnia in his early teens. Some days he was lucky if he got four hours of rest let alone eight. He had tried everything to get a good night’s sleep but not much worked. He blamed his encounter with Pennywise and now he has to deal with the side effects of his PTSD.   
He began his nightly routine, walking Eddie back to his home and leaving a kiss on his cheek before taking a slow stroll back home, like he was trying to delay something. He spent some time watching TV with family before taking his medication; supposedly to help him sleep though it didn’t really do much. He wanted the stronger stuff, but he was just under the age to be able to take it, so he took some of Went’s whiskey with the pills to help strengthen up the effects. He dragged himself upstairs and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He was tired. Really, really tired he wished he could just sleep for a whole year.  
He closed his eyes and forced himself to think about positive things to outweigh the horrific flashbacks and trauma that was far from being healed. He thought about the day. He spent the whole day with the losers. In the morning, the losers met up for a swim at the quarry and had a picnic in the warm summer sun. Dunking each other in the water, Richie chasing Eddie attacking him with kisses and feeding each other sandwiches. Then from late afternoon to evening they retreated to the clubhouse. Beverly decided to open her own miniature beauty salon with face masks and nail painting.  
As usual Richie and Eddie shared one hammock. The more they grew the harder it was for their long limbs to fit inside the small confines of the hammock, but they did it anyway because personal space isn’t an option for them. Since they started dating; Eddie had moved from sitting opposite Richie to being on top of him as they read comics together. ‘How on earth have you two not fallen out of that thing yet’ Stan questioned as he briefly glanced up at the couple from his bird book. ‘Power of love Stan the man’ Richie replied smugly; kissing Eddie’s cheek as he giggled.  
Richie smiled at the memories as his eyes grew heavy. He felt safer around his friends than he did alone. When he was alone, he was vulnerable but with them he could conquer anything. Richie fluttered his eyes a few times and was lulled into a deep sleep; cuddling a pillow close to him and imagining that it was his boyfriend.   
‘Hey Richie’. A disembodied voice called out from the darkness. It was quiet enough that Richie just played it off as nothing and continued sleeping. ‘Richie’ The voice continued accompanied by a childish giggle. A breeze briefly passed of Richie and he shivered and slowly opened his eyes. Half asleep and dazed he flung his arm out to turn on the lamp to look around the room. Nothing there. Richie shrugged and figured he was being paranoid. He turned the lights back off.  
‘Richie’ The same voice but this time right in his ear. Richie shot up this time placing his glasses on struggling to control his breathing. ‘Hello?’ Richie called out trembling. He squinted his eyes trying to see anything in the darkness. His eyes focused on something. Some sort of mask it looked like. The more he looked the more detailed the mask became. As he swung his legs around off the bed in attempt to see more of the mask. It looked like…  
Well he couldn’t get a good look at it.  
A small, pale hand shot out from under the bed and grabbed Richie’s ankles.   
Richie didn’t have enough time to scream.  
He was dragged under the bed.  
Lips painted red grew into a grin  
Which grew into menacing clown-like laughter.

Richie woke up surrounded by darkness. His body was sore, and his glasses were askew on his face. He fixed them on his face and tried to make out where he was. He was lying on something cold and metal. He attempted to sit up but couldn’t move. Then he realised his arms and legs were clamped to the table he was lying on. As his breath quickened, he tried to focus on any sort of light that would reveal where he was but there was nothing. He tried opening and closing his eyes a few times maybe this was just one of his night terrors and that he would be tucked up in bed soon, but it didn’t happen…  
He was still in this unknown location strapped tightly to something cold. He panicked and tried struggling against the restraints, but it was no use and it just hurt to try. He tried to find something that would free him when his eyes focused on something to the side. A series of sharp metal instruments spread out neatly as if at the beginning of a medical surgery. As he was looking a white gloved hand crawled; like a spider up the legs of the table and landed on the table with a loud bang; which made Richie jump.  
The glove connected a wrist, then to an arm, a shoulder and then finally a face. The same face he would see over and over again in his nightmares. The white face of a clown with a blood red painted smile. Richie struggled more as if it would suddenly free him or he would be pulled away from this horrendous nightmare. Only it wasn’t a nightmare. It was all too real  
‘Beep Beep Richie’ Mocked Pennywise as he picked up a needed and thread.  
They were joined by another character sitting at the foot of the bed.  
It was Eddie but also not.  
Eddie didn’t have oozing black goo streaming out of his mouth.  
‘My little friend here wanted me to bring you. He’s lonely and wants a friend. Isn’t that right Ed’s’ Pennywise smiled at Neibolt Eddie.  
Neibolt Eddie smiled and nodded enthusiastically.  
‘Fuck you. You’re not my Eddie’. Richie spat, venom in his voice.  
He remembered locking eyes with this messed up version of his partner during the first encounter with Pennywise. The usual gorgeous giggle that Eddie would make were warped into something terrifying as black goo oozed and dripped onto the mattress and floor below.  
Pennywise’s face grew into a pout ‘Now, that’s not a nice thing to say to your little Eddie spaghetti now is it. I think it’s time to teach the trashmouth some manners’  
Neibolt Eddie clapped happily when Pennywise moved in closer needle and thread in hand as Richie continued to struggle.  
‘It’s a nice colour of thread. Eddie picked it out especially’ Pennywise laughed as he waved the light blue thread in front of Richie’s face.  
‘He said it matches your eyes’.  
Richie screamed and cursed and winced in pain as the first puncture was made.  
Out came drops lets of blood. Drop. Drop. Drop.  
So much blood.  
Lips throbbing in pain.  
Thread pulling between skin  
Lips sown.  
No longer will trash come out of the trashmouth  
As his mouth is sealed closed.  
Pennywise pulled back to look at his masterpiece. Richie passed out on the table. Neibolt Eddie crawled forwards and hugged his Richie close. Pennywise scuffed his hair.  
‘Do you like your new present?’ Pennywise asked  
Neibolt Eddie nodded hugging Richie close. Black goo seeping into his clothes.

The next day. Eddie woke up to a picture on his side table. He sat up rubbed his eyes and looked at the picture. He gasped as he saw the two figures in the picture. Someone who looked like Eddie but not hugging his boyfriend, his mouth sew closed. Neibolt Eddie was smiling but there was something about Richie’s eyes.  
A plea for help and an overwhelming sadness.  
The caption said: ….’Penny brought me a present. He’s mine now’.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be willing to write a sequel to the Richie-dog fic where Richie overextends himself with his powers which makes him really tired and he cuddles with Eddie? If not I totally understand, thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the first chapter of this fic yet. 
> 
> It can be found at chapter 9 <3

Richie has had his shape shifting powers for a couple months now. He still didn’t have any answers to why he had this power or how long it will last but he enjoyed this power regardless. The most common animal he would turn into was a dog though so far, he has transformed into a goat, cat, bat, and horse. Unfortunately, though he still didn’t have much control over when it would happen or how long he would stay like that. Himself and Eddie had theorised that during extreme emotions is when his power would activate but there was nothing solid to prove it.

The losers all knew about it. They didn’t initially believe that Richie was telling the truth, see as a lot of trash comes out of the trashmouth; they couldn’t even believe Eddie as they thought he was just backing Richie up to troll the rest of them. What did convince them however was when it happened right in front of their eyes…

It happened one Saturday afternoon, during a daily Losers hang out in the clubhouse. Most of the time they would do their own thing, whilst occasionally talking with each other. Stan would be engrossed in a good book, Beverly and Richie would be smoking whilst Richie and Eddie cuddled up on the hammock. With Ben occasionally stealing pinning glances at Beverly making tricks with the smoke; trying not to get noticed. Bill and Mike sat on each other’s lap and they swayed back and forth on the swing.

It was calm and peaceful…Perfect time for Richie to be a chaotic little shit bag. ‘I don’t think that swing can hold two people. Might break and bring down this entire establishment’ He commented smugly as he side-eyed Bill and Mike. Bill scoffed ‘Says you Trashmouth. That hammock is hella unstable after years of you two squished on it’. Richie smirked. ‘We should test that theory. Right Ed’s?’. Eddie looked up at him with pleading eyes ‘Richie whatever you’re thinking of doing. Don’t’. Richie started to rock the hammock from side to side. ‘Richie you’re gonna break the hammock’. Stan said monotony briefly looking up from his book.

Richie continued rocking the hammock picking up speed much to Eddie’s growing fear and annoyance. But Richie was loving this, riling up his boyfriend and annoying his friends was one of his favourite pass times. ‘Richie stop horsing around’ Mike chimed in, actually fearing of a clubhouse collapse with them in it. But with one big turn of the hammock the couple fell onto the floor. It was during the transition from hammock to floor where Richie transformed from human to horse. The horse struggled to stand on his horse legs but when he was fully up horse Richie took up most of the clubhouse.

The losers couldn’t believe what they just saw. Some leaned in to take a closer look at Horse Richie and others rapidly blinked their eyes in disbelief. One word came up…How? They had so many questions. ‘Do you believe me now?’ Eddie asked from the floor. They really had no choice. Richie neighed proudly and swished his black horsehair dramatically.

So now the losers were knew and believed Richie’s shifting powers. They didn’t have much choice but too, though Richie didn’t have many answers for the questions he was bombarded with after he came back to his human form. Some of the losers warmed to it, especially Bev and Bill, bar the nakedness when he transformed back. Yea they could all do without seeing that; even more so when Richie would stand proudly, hands on hips not bothering to cover up his dick until Eddie usually found something to cover him up. Others thought it was ridiculous but was dragged along for the ride anyway.

A couple of days passed, and the losers were out at a field. It was a lovely summers day and Bill, Bev, Richie, and Eddie we’re playing with a ball that Bill brought from home. A short amount of time passed and seeing the ball being thrown triggered Richie’s pupper brain which caused him to transform into dog Richie. Eddie was delighted, he loved Richie’s dog form the best because he was just so adorable, and it was the first form Eddie encountered…even if he did had stinky dog breath…but he was used to that anyway.

Bill threw the ball and Dog Richie ran and grabbed the ball in his mouth then ran to Eddie. He sat up on his hind legs and dropped the ball at Eddie’s feet. Eddie smiled and patted him on the head. ‘Hiyah boy. Wanna play ball?’ Eddie cooed. Pupper Richie barked in response. Eddie threw the ball and Richie went and received it. It became a game fetch between the three and pupper Richie loved it. He usually hated running in his human form but as a dog he could run for hours and not get tired. The only thing forming in his brain was ‘Ball get’.

But you could never be completely safe in a place like Derry and Bower’s and his gang decided to destroy the losers lovely afternoon. Their presence was always sort of intimidating to the losers but since their shared experience with Pennywise. Bowers and his gang seemed like nothing. Bowers caught the ball and they moved towards them ‘Give my ball back Bowers’. Bill spat angrily. Bowers took out a knife and slashed the ball so that it deflated, mad look in his eyes. ‘Oops, gotta get another one now’.

Bill looked like he was about to charge Bowers, which was dangerous choice to make. ‘Bill don’t’ Eddie pleaded, moving in front of Bill to shield him from doing something stupid. Bowers moved forwards them fiddling with the knife in his hands mocking Eddie’s soft voice. ‘Awe little faggot wants to protect his faggot friend’ Bowers laughed manically as he approached the two now waving the knife around rapidly.

With the knife so close to Eddie and Bill; pupper Richie saw red. He didn’t think as he ran at Bowers and Bit his leg growling angrily. Bowers let out high-pitched voice scream his intimidating deminer dropping immediately. trying to kick the dog off and get his buddies to help him, but they were too scared to go near the angry growling dog. Bowers eventually kicked him off and ran for it. Doggo Richie growled and barked as they ran. I think he was saying something along the lines of ‘If you ever come near my Eddie again, I will rip your legs straight off’.  
The losers ran to Eddie and Bill ‘Are you okay?’ They asked them. Bill and Eddie nodded. Richie however had exhausted himself. He had never been in any of his forms for this long and the confrontation with Bowers only made it worse. Richie lay naked on the grass trembling struggling to keep his eyes open. When Eddie noticed he ran to Richie and held him ‘Baby, shit you okay?’. Richie struggled to keep his eyes open and when he spoke it was raspy ‘Yea don’t worry spaghetti man. I think I just burned myself out’. Eddie helped to get Richie up and Ben handed over Richie’s spare clothes. ‘C’mon you lets get you back home’ Eddie cooed. The losers wished him well, telling Eddie to look after him and told him that his Dog attack on Bowers was badass, which made Richie smile a little through his foggy exhausted brain.

Later that day, Richie and Eddie were curled up together on Richie’s bed. Eddie was in full nurse mode making sure he ate and had food after his nap. Eddie held Richie in his arms and Richie leaned into it; allowing Eddie to trace shapes in his black curls. Richie lifted his sleepy head to make eye contact with his boyfriend ‘Did I do good?’. Eddie smiled lovingly and kissed Richie sweetly on the lips. ‘You did really good baby. It’s not often we see Bowers scared and running away like the coward he is. You should be our guard dog’. The two laughed ‘Aren’t I already? You always say I’m a mutt’. ‘Yea…Your dog form is cute’. Richie looked up and pouted, giving the saddest puppy dog eyes. Eddie chuckled ‘But your cuter. Now go to sleep mutt’.

Richie smiled playfully and made borking noises then looked up and licked Eddie’s face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen reddie and drunk eddie being cute ?

Eddie loved the freedom collage gave him. This separation from his overbearing mother was something that he never felt before and he wanted to revel in it for as long as possible. During his first semester, he dragged Richie to the tattoo shop in town and got his first tattoo. Eddie really was a wild child, which was a lot for Richie to take in. This shy sweet boy Richie knew growing up was suddenly a lot more open and confident. Richie adored this but there was a problem. Richie had a massive crush on Eddie; he had this crush since he first met the boy as children and seeing Eddie blossom and being so open about his sexuality now that he was free was giving Richie one big gay panic.

Richie talked a lot of shit about sex and that but in reality, he was virgin. He was out but he was hopelessly in love with his best friend. He envied and admired how Eddie wore Make-up and decorated his dorm room with colourful rainbows and Eddie started wearing more revealing clothes and more specifically short shorts, which made Richie stare, almost drooling every time he laid eyes on Eddie. Richie wished he could tell Eddie how he felt, and he needed to get up the courage to do it soon before Eddie found someone else. I mean he didn’t think it would be long. Eddie was gorgeous and got a lot of attention from these collage boys.

It was a humid summers night and Richie and Eddie we’re invited to a college party at someone’s house Richie hadn’t initially wanted to go, using the excuse of staying behind to study and get a head start on Septembers semester. Eddie scoffed ‘It’s not like you to be such a bookworm c’mon it’s gonna be fun I promise’. Richie sighed; ‘Eddie, I don’t know’, still not convinced but then Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand, pouted, and gave the biggest and saddest puppy dog eyes and immediately Richie was putty in Eddie’s hands.  
The two shared a dorm room so Richie had the pleasure of seeing Eddie naked daily. It would always make him blush, but he would try and hide it usually by ducking his head down and hiding in a comic book or behind a pillow. Eddie had picked out an outfit that he was sure was made to torture Richie. Eddie’s favourite pair of red shorts and a lose silk button up shirt that he tucked into the shorts. Richie was sweating just looking at the outfit hanging up on the door so much so that he retreated to the bathroom to sort himself out and get a grip.

He washed his face and changed into his best Hawaiian shirt and levelled his glasses on his face. When he came back out again, he got his first look at Eddie in that outfit he’d picked out as Eddie admired himself in the full-length mirror and Richie wanted to run back into the bathroom. Richie’s eyes travelled up and down the length of Eddie’s body, admiring every part. Eddie turned to face him a beaming smile on his face ‘So what you think?’ Eddie asked, twirling himself around. Richie struggled to find the words ‘I….urrr….wowza…you…look great Ed’s’. Richie stuttered. Richie thought he saw a slight blush blossom in Eddie’s cheeks, but he couldn’t be sure. Eddie let out a giggle ‘Thanks Richie. You ready to go?’. Richie nodded and was dragged out of their shared dorm room by a very excitable Eddie.

The closer they got to the house the dull thud the base grew louder and Richie and Eddie had to raise their voices in order to talk. Once they got in Eddie made a beeline to an available surface in order to mix him and Richie their drinks, they brought with them. There was so much sensory overload, but all Richie could look at was Eddie. He let himself be dragged around by Eddie and watched as his hips swayed from side to side. Eddie was immediately downing his first drink before the first drop of alcohol had even touched Richie’s lips. They found the other losers smoking outside and spoke with them for a while. Both were drinking but Eddie was defiantly drinking more and the more drunk he got he became more and more giggly and cute. He stuck by Richie the entire time occasionally brushing his hand up and down Richie’s arms.

Eventually sitting down and talking wasn’t enough for Eddie and he wanted to go in and dance he stood up, stumbling on his feet. ‘Richie come dance with me!’ Eddie demanded. Richie was still conscious of his actions enough to feel insecure ‘Eddie. I don’t know you go without me’. Eddie pouted but let go of Richie’s hand and moved through the crowd to dance. When Richie turned back to his friends, they we’re all shaking their heads at him ‘What?!’ Richie asked defensively ‘Richie baby, I love you but you’re an idiot’. Beverly laughed. Stan stood up having had a few drinks himself and kneeled in front of Richie, hands on Richie’s shoulder ‘Richie. Listen, because I’m only going to say this once…Stop being a sad little bitch. You go in there and you dance with Eddie. He wants you to dance with him. I know you want to dance with him so go and dance’ Stan slurred patting Richie’s face.

The Losers laughed ‘Okay Stan the man; thanks for the pep talk’. Richie lifted himself and everyone cheered as Richie moved back into the building. He manoeuvred himself though the crowd of drunk people and on the dancefloor, he noticed Eddie, his presence completely taking over the room. Richie noticed multiple eyes lusting over Eddie as he moved and a wave of jealously crashed over Richie. He beelined directly to Eddie, who smiled lopsidedly as they locked eyes. ‘Hey. You come to dance with me handsome?’ Eddie flirted throwing himself at Richie. Richie held him chuckling ‘Yea. I couldn’t leave you without a dance partner could I’ Eddie let out another gorgeous giggle and danced with Richie.

After a while Richie stopped looking at everyone else his vision completely on Eddie. Eddie turned around and grinded on Richie and at this point Richie had drank too much to feel insecure about it just let Eddie be as slutty as possible, because at least he was doing that on Richie. Richie held Eddie’s hips and they swayed, and Eddie leant back against Richie’s back. His eyes were blown out wide and Eddie reached up to run his fingers through Eddie’s hair. Their eyes were locked for a while. Just looking at each other…no words needed as they danced.

Eddie eventually got bored of dancing and dragged Richie back outside to find a quiet place to sit. They eventually found a place in the corner of the garden and sat on the grass. Eddie was giggling, no longer drinking out of a cup but straight from the bottle. He would pass the bottle to Richie to drink too. Eddie was very drunk, and he swayed a lot and eventually laid his head on Richie’s shoulder. ‘Thank you for coming with me tonight’ Eddie slurred. Richie smiled ‘Anytime, Ed’s gotta keep an eye on you now that you all wild child and that’. Eddie glanced up and poked Richie on the cheek ‘I’m not a wild child. I just really love the freedom I have now y’know. I can finally be myself and no one can say shit to me’. Richie adored him ‘Yea. Confidence is a good look on you. I admire you for it’. 

Eddie blushed as he listened to Richie speak ‘I mean all eyes were on you as you danced tonight. Literally had everyone at your feet’. ‘Hmm? I didn’t notice much. My eyes were either closed enjoying the music and…on you the whole time’ Eddie admitted. A red flush came over Richie completely hopeless to the way Eddie makes him feel ‘Oh. Really?’ Richie let out after a few moments of processing the information. Eddie smiled and kissed Richie on the cheek. It lingered for a few seconds before Eddie pulled away and got to his feet, handing out his hand for Richie. ‘Can we go home now. I’m a little staggered on my feet and need a strong man to take care of me’. Richie smiled and let Eddie pull him up, which almost made Eddie fall over in the process. ‘Sure, spaghetti lets go home’.

When the two got home and back into the dorm, Eddie flopped down onto the bed and patted the space next to him. Richie sat down next to him and was pulled down to face Eddie on the bed. ‘Hi’. Eddie giggled, poking his nose. ‘Hi’ Richie responded equally as giggly. Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s hair ‘Do you want to know something?’ he asked. Richie nodded ‘All these collage boys want to talk to me and date me, but I don’t really care for them. I only got eyes for one person’. Richie had to stop his heart from leaving body ‘Oh. Who’s the lucky guy?’ Richie asked, trying not to keep his hopes up. Eddie looked at him, smiling goofily ‘You. You big dumb idiot. You’re the only person I want to dance with and be with and love’. Richie visibly blushed ‘Really? I didn’t think I had much of a chance with you’. Richie responded looking down.

‘You kidding me. You have all the chances; I’ve loved you since we we’re kids dude. I suppose I was waiting for you to make the first move, but I’m drunk, and I want cuddles and kisses now. Only from you’. Eddie rambled letting out little giggles in between. Richie smiled and pulled Eddie closer and they shared a sweet kiss. 

‘I’m glad you did. I love you my wild little spaghetti man’ 

‘I love you too my big idiot trashmouth’.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gets a limb bitten off underneath Neibolt house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: GORE. 
> 
> I wanted to try something a little different for this prompt and decided to go with a poem format from Pennywise’s P.O.V. Let me know what you think <3

Pennywise P.O.V

I have been asleep for so long… 27 years to be exact.  
I open my bright yellow eyes and take my first breath.  
I’m so hungry all I want to do is eat.  
Humans eat, I’ve seen them eat.  
All that meat that they chomp and bite and swallow.  
If humans can eat. Why can’t I?  
I have no desire in animals, vegetables, or candy.  
No what I desire is humans themselves.  
No, not adults that’s too dangerous.  
I’m pregnant you know. I’m eating for two…or…more  
No, no its children I want.   
Yes, yes, a much easier target.  
I could have a whole banquet full of children and I would not be caught  
Children are less likely to fight, more likely to follow.

I have this magic y’know.  
It covers the entirety of Derry.  
It makes adults turn a blind eye,  
So that I have full control over the children of this town.  
Once humans leave the boundaries,  
That’s when my magic really works  
They no longer have any memory of the town.  
Their minds are clouded in thick black fog.  
Makes it safer for me. To keep eating and controlling the children of my chosen home  
Keep taking children for my own.

Not too long I found my next meal.  
They came right into my trap.  
You see the house I reside in is also my spiders web.  
Most humans are too scared to wonder into my web.  
Put off by the dilapidated exterior.  
But oh, when they do. It makes it so easy.  
To capture and keep and devourer.  
But then, oh joy! seven children enter.   
So stupid, so reckless, so mouth-watering.  
I wait in the shadows.  
I must be tactful.  
A good predator must stalk their pray.

Until they get closer and I can almost reach out.  
They are bringing it on themselves really.  
I lick my lips as I watch.  
I take out one of my gloved hands and grab the ankle of the closest child  
I pull the child down into the darkness.   
The other children shriek and try and pull him back. but I’m too fast  
I should wait really and get more for this feast but I’m so hungry. I don’t care.  
I can smell the fear coming off my meal.  
It’s delicious and intoxicating.  
My mouth waters again.  
I get a good look at my meal.  
A boy with glasses and black curly hair.  
I flick off the glasses because they wouldn’t taste good.

Oh, does he struggle and wine and moan  
Screaming foul words. Well that’s not polite.  
But boy oh boy was it amusing.  
He was so tiny, and I was so big.   
He really had hope that his friends would come to the rescue.  
That as a group they would leave the web unharmed.  
I could smell that hope and let out a chuckle.  
I watched as that hope very slowly crumbled away.  
Piece by piece.  
Until there was nothing left but sweet, sweet, fear

I smile at my victim and my belly rumbles.  
‘My children are hungry and so am I’ I tell my meal.  
I watch as the child hopelessly twists and turns out of my grip.  
Like a fish being flung out of the sea.  
The more the child twisted, pleading for his life the tastier he became.  
I opened my mouth, sharp teeth glistening and drooling.  
I wanted to make this last so took my time pulling off limb after limb.  
Starting with the arms and then the legs.   
It was exactly what we needed.  
The red juicy meat and the crunch of the bones.  
Oh, and the screams. The piercing screams that came from this boy  
It started off so loud, but he was quickly silenced.  
I mean it’s not so different to animal meat really,  
After I was done, I burped out the bones.  
It landed in a pile on the floor ,with the skull placed on the top.

My children we’re fed but were nowhere near satisfied,  
I could hear noises above me.  
Children shouting ‘Richie, Richie’. I lick my lips in anticipation.  
The rest of the children we’re still searching my web  
They haven’t fled in fear. How foolish!  
Well if they are going to make it so easy.   
It would be wrong of me to not take advantage.  
My white gloved hand ventured out again.  
I know you might think of me as a vicious creature.  
But please do try and understand.  
I’m just a poor single mother,  
Trying to survive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a poem of Pennywise feeling love for a human for the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief referencing to Child murder,

How hard it is to be so great,

I was outcasted and sent so far away.

No longer was I aside my sibling hovering in the cosmos,

But casted down down down to this quaint little planet called earth.

Oh, did I resent this place I now resided.

I was forced to lurk deep in the shadows away from the planets inhabitants.

But only in order to keep myself safe.

Only doing left me completely isolated,

Unable to make friends.

It had a great effect on me.

I became lonely and full of hatred,

I took that out on anyone who came too close

These creatures on earth they call them humans,

The smallest of the humans, they call children.

Curious children who entered my home.

Became my outlet, my vice, and my punching bag.

They made it so easy.

I didn’t have to do much.

I killed soo many children and made artistic sculptures from them.

My art was beautiful to admire and brought me comfort,

I would admire my own art and think of the next sculpture I could create

How could I fill this dark empty hole with something beautiful.

I fill my home with so much art.

But there’s something still left to be found.

A deep hole in my chest, I can’t seem to fill it.

I do oh so try and try and try,

But nothing works and I’m left incomplete.

I can never seem to put a finger on what I need.

I wake up every day, hoping that this day I’ll find out.

I will finally find what I’ve been searching for.

But every night I’m left disappointed.

The never-ending cycle leaves me frustrated and angry.

But one day I finally find my answer,

Just when I had given up hope.

I do my rounds of my home,

As I do everyday to make sure that things are in order.

When I came across something placed on the floor.

A single rose: it’s colour a stark contrast to the dark earthy textures around it.

I pick it up and hold it in my white gloved hands.

I breathe in the scent and it smells divine.

I have read about flowers once before.

I must place it in a vase to keep it alive,

As I grab an old vase. I fill it with water and place the red rose in it.

But as I do, I see a human running away from the scene.

My heart begins to feel with something I have never felt before.

Oh, my how odd. What is this strange feeling I’m feeling.

It can’t be hate, I know that emotion too well.

No this is something different something like hate but not.

This isn’t what I feel when I drain the small creatures of their life force

But a deep pounding in my chest

And a warm flush of red surfacing upon my very own cheeks.

I touch them in awe as I continue to revel in this new emotion.

I don’t know the word for this, but I want to feel it more and more,

Every second of every day if possible.

I smile as I hold the vase in my arms,

I find a place to set the vase by the window.

And I make a vow that I will look at it every single day,

With a hope that I would feel this new emotion as I glance upon the bright red petals.

My day goes by a little different on this day,

I have a spring in my step and a smile on my face.

But not the same sharp tooth smile I get as I lay eyes on a victim

But something soft, genuine, and pure.

I find myself wanting to dance and sing around my home.

Then my thoughts turn to that of the mysterious stranger who came by to leave this

Why would they leave such a beautiful rose in a place like this?

I find myself wanting to see their face and know their name.

I want to sit and know all about them.

But wait, this person was a human,

Why am I feeling like this over a human

A creature who I up until now hated.

I wanted to destroy the creatures on this planet.

So that I will no longer have to hide alone in the shadows.

I could be free and walk amongst the flowers.

I could feel the air on my skin.

It would be so wonderful.

Tears begin to roll down my cheeks, as I think about a life that I can’t have.

Soon that joy that I was feeling was replaced with a looming sadness yet again.

The next day when I wake up. I find another rose but this time in the vase.

As the days went on more and more roses filled my vase until I was almost full.

Coming into the kitchen became my favourite part of the day.

To admire those beautiful roses, as I do my art.

But not once did my eyes fall on the stranger that sends me them each day

As soon as I come close, they seem to fade away.

I so long to come face to face with the stranger

To thank them but to also ask them why

Why me? And why here? And why would you put yourself in danger?

One day I come into the kitchen earlier than I usually do

My eyes finally fall upon the face of the stranger.

They stop in their tracks, knowing they have been caught.

They turn to me that same redness on their cheeks that I once felt on mine.

The stranger still had today’s rose in their hands

I stand still in the doorway as they bravely move closer.

A rose outstretched in one of their hands.

It was for me and no one else,

Suddenly all the questions I had flew out of the window

My mouth ran dry and the redness returned upon my cheeks.

The stranger placed the rose in their hands

But turned to walk away.

Oh no! Please don’t go! I can’t bear to be alone

I grab their wrists and when they turn.

We share a look and suddenly I know.

This new emotion I’m feeling is love.

Finally, I know peace I didn’t know above.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reddie fic where Richie is a self sacrificing dumb ass who makes a deal with pennywise but his friends save him before he’s dead but he’s still hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Internalized Homophobia, Depression. Pennywise.

Richie was someone who always talked the big talk but there wasn’t much action behind his vulgar words. He would always overexaggerate how many people he had dated and how much sex he had, but in reality, none of that was the case. You see all of that was the brick wall that he hid behind as he repressed his deep love for his best friend Eddie. That was something he couldn’t tell anyone, and definitely not in such a homophobic town as Derry. This secret, he would probably take to his grave and he hated himself for it.

He was suffering with severe internalized homophobia and depression. He knew that his life would be so much easier if he were just straight and he tried to hide it, he really did but nothing at all could mask his love for Eddie. The way his soft brown curls fell in front of his face when he looked down and the freckles that dotted like constellations across his cheeks and the best part is Eddie’s laugh. Richie’s aim in life would be to make Eddie laugh, so he could hear the cute giggles he makes.

Richie was an absolute mess, but he was fairly decent at hiding it, none of the losers could have guessed that Richie wasn’t completely okay. Which meant he spent a lot of time suffering on his own. He would spend hours a night looking up at his bedroom ceiling running things over in his head. He would have whole internal battles with himself. One side saying he was wrong for thinking the way he thought and that who is he kidding he and Eddie will never be together and the other side who smiled every time he thought about him.

This would happen often. He wished he could pull himself out of this cycle, but he had no idea how. Bleary eyed and yawning he eventually fell into a deep sleep. Within his dreams he visualised being back at Neibolt house, standing in front of the dilapidated exterior with sweaty palms and an icy shiver down his spine. In his dream he was being pulled inside of the horror house by an unknown force and then down to where the well stood. A white gloved hand shot up and landed on the top of the well and Pennywise pulled himself out.

Pennywise perched casually on the ledge of the well as Richie stood frozen and unable to run. There he gave Richie a deck of cards and winked at him. Pennywise maintaining an unsettling smile as they contorted their body in unnatural positions as they crawled back into the well. As Pennywise descended, they let out a playful chuckle that resonated off the aging walls and crawled up and inside of Richie’s ears, creeping and whirling inside of his brain.

It was the chuckle that jolted Richie awake. He sat up straight against the bed frame and there in his left hand was a discoloured deck of playing cards. His hands began to shake as he investigated the deck, putting his glasses on to see better. He opened the packaging and spread the cards on the bed. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary but then he picked up the Joker card and written in red ink was the words ‘Make a deal with the devil’ With an unsettling smiley face drew below with horns protruding from the inky head. Those words terrified him but maybe he should go through with it. He didn’t have much to lose and at this point he couldn’t care less about his safety.

‘Make a deal with the devil’.

He woke up a few hours later. He pulled on some old clothes because he knew he would come back filthy, that is if he ever came back at all. it was still dark out so that no one would notice that Richie had slipped out. He snuck past his parents’ bedroom on his tippy- toes. If he got caught now, he knew he would back away from his plan. He opened the garage and grabbed his bike and took a deep breath, deep in his heart he didn’t want to do this, yet he still rode through the streets towards Neibolt house regardless. Déjà vu as Richie stood in front of Neibolt house. Like a reoccurring nightmare but this time he’s not dreaming.

+

In the Kaspbrak household, Eddie was pulled from his sleep; he couldn’t seem to shake a strong feeling of dread that he felt, and he knew that something was wrong. He checked his alarm which read ‘4:30’. He pulled himself out of bed and just walked around his room as he tried to understand why he was feeling like this. His palms began to calm up and he felt himself sweating. During his 6th circle of his room his eyes closed unwillingly, and he was transported somewhere outside. It was a P.O.V perspective of someone on a bike; the streetlights only revealing glimpses of his surroundings. He tried to make out where he was going and who was riding this bike by looking at details.

His first indication was an old Hawaiian shirt Richie used to wear a lot before he grew out of it so he knew this person was Richie. He noticed that Richie’s breathing was heavy, and they shared the same feeling of dread but there was something else Eddie noticed. He could hear Richie say ‘You gotta do this. You’re in to deep now. I need to do this. If I take away my love for Eddie everything will be fine. I can be normal, and I won’t lose my best friend. Who cares if I die right?’. Then Eddie felt Richie choke up and wet salty tears dripped down his cheeks. As Richie dismounted the Bike, it became very clear to Eddie where he was.

Well Eddie cared. Eddie really fucking cared and no way is he going to let Richie go through with something so stupid. He changed his clothes and checked to make sure his mum was still sleeping. He creeped down to the kitchen and called his friends he whispered frantically into the phone ‘Richie’s gone to Neibolt house. I’m worried he’s going to do something stupid. Please come and meet me’. He figured he would need the back up. With everything they had been through, all five agreed to meet him Eddie grabbed his bike and set out to meet the rest of the losers outside of Neibolt house.

+

Richie followed the direction of his dream, making his way down the creaking steps and to the well in the centre of the room. The rope they put in place was still there from before. He grabbed the rope and tugged it making sure that it was stable and made his descent to where he knew Pennywise would be. He struggled on his way down because he was shaking so much with fear. He knew that if he were to go through with it, he would need to calm down as Pennywise fed on fear. It wasn’t long until he was at the door of the devil; Richie forced himself to take deep breaths as he walked further into danger. He was so focused on looking in front of him that he didn’t notice the clown-like figure behind him, until a big hand wrapped around Richie’s mouth. He breathed in something that made him dizzy and slowly his vision faded to black.

When Richie woke again, his arms and legs were bound by invisible chains and his head was throbbing. Pennywise was right in front of him, shuffling a deck of cards. The tricks Pennywise was pulling was really rather impressive and in any other situation it would be awe-worthy but now it made Richie on edge and it filled Richie’s heart with a deep despair, and he knew it was time to give up. Pennywise didn’t say anything at first but then frowned ‘I thought you would be struggling a lot more Richie. This is less fun’. Richie sighed. There was very little fight in him, and he honestly didn’t care what happened to him. ‘I came to make a deal with you. I need you to take something away from me’. Pennywise pouted but there was mischief behind their eyes. Pennywise already knew what they were going to do.

Pennywise placed a hand on Richie’s heart ‘How about I take this away. You won’t feel anything for Eddie anymore if you don’t have a heart’. Pennywise faked reassurance but knew Richie wouldn’t survive getting his heart ripped out. The lack of fight made Pennywise’s life easier, but they had to admit, it was a little boring ‘Are you not scared Richie? You have no where to go and you may not survive this. Is there not a little part of you that wants to survive’. Richie shook his head and sighed ‘Go through with this already’.

Penny grabbed a knife that he hid from behind his back and waved it in front of Richie. ‘Get the fuck away from him!’ a voice yelled and Pennywise turned and smiled to see Eddie himself standing bravely in front of the rest of the group with his fists clenched. Pennywise smiled menacingly at Eddie and stabbed Richie through the chest before fading into dust. Eddie screamed and as Pennywise faded, Eddie ran to Richie. With Pennywise gone, the invisible chains broke, and Richie dropped to the floor. Eddie scooped up Richie in his arms, the knife was still poking out of Richie and a warm puddle of blood began to drip from the wound.

‘Richie what the fuck did you do?’ Eddie yelled at him. Bill and Bev ran to call an ambulance. The remaining Losers stayed quiet, knowing that if this was Richie’s final moment. It was Eddie he needed the most. Richie’s eyes were fixed on Eddie as he weakly spoke ‘I didn’t want to lose you Eddie’. Eddie started to cry now ‘Why would you lose me you idiot. You and I are best friends. You could never lose me’. Richie knew that if he didn’t say it now, he would never say it. ‘If I die, I want you to know.’ But Eddie cut him off ‘Shut up! Shut up Richie you’re not going to die. We’re gonna get you help’. ‘Ed’s. If I die, I want you know. I love you. I can’t stop loving you. I thought if I made a deal with Pennywise that he might take my sexuality away because its wrong to think of boys like that. I tried to push my feelings away, but I can’t Eddie. If I can’t have you then what is the point of being alive’ Richie chocked as he cried.

Eddie couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t believe that his best friend would go and put himself through something so destructive over romantic feelings for him. This confirmed Eddie’s own feelings for Richie, that he had also tried to push down. Eddie made a promise to himself that if Richie does survive this. He and Eddie are going to run away together; somewhere where no one would know their name or track them down. ‘Richie, I love you. You idiot. I love you just as much as you love me. You are not gonna die. You need to live for me okay, how are you gonna take me on our first date if you die, huh’ Eddie smiled as he stroked Richie’s hair. Eddie leaned down to press a kiss on Richie’s cheek.

Richie was hurt but survived this encounter. After a few weeks of healing, he and Eddie went on their first date. Late into the night the had a picnic as they gazed at the stars above. Eddie curled up to Richie’s chest stroking the wound. ‘I’m glad I found you when I did. If anyone gets to have, you’re heart it’s me’ Eddie leaned up to kiss Richie on the lips. ‘I’m glad you found me too. I’ll never do something like that again because I now know what its like to be alive and that’s you Eddie. I never want to be without you again’. Richie kissed Eddie again. With Eddie turning eighteen soon. The new couple made plans to flee Derry together and go and start over somewhere knew. A shooting star went pass and both made a wish upon it.

A few weeks later, they made that plan a reality.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if ur still doing requests but a mermaid Richie fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if y’all want a part two of this cute little AU !

Richie’s favourite time of the day was the night; swimming under the moon, as it’s light reflects off the water. He could explore the vast ocean in peace as everyone else slept. But there was one other reason why Richie adopted the night owl lifestyle; so, he could watch a man sitting on the pier alone every night. He’d first saw the man a few weeks ago when he was out collecting shells. Richie cocked his head to the side as he swam forwards; making sure to hide himself behind a rock. He had grown up being told that humans were dangerous and are capable of hurting and hunting his kind. But the man looked so sad; sitting on the edge of the pier hunched over and staring at his reflection in the water. He looked like he was crying and that filled Richie with so much sadness himself. That day Richie became curious about the sad man and wanted to know why.

Richie knew that if his family and friends found out about Richie’s fixation on the man, he would be shunned by his community. But Richie was known for breaking the rules and besides, he was a grown ass mermaid and he can do what he wants. Since that day, he would swim to that same rock and watch the man until he left. The man was so melancholy, and Richie felt a strong urge to swim up to him and place one of his webbed hands on the man’s knee so that he won’t feel so alone and maybe crack one of his jokes he was so well known for. Maybe see if he could make him smile for once. Richie thought of the man as beautiful with his chocolate brown eyes and wavy brunette hair all in a cute compact package and Richie knew that to see him smile would only amplify his attractiveness.

But his nightly watches only remained secret for so long as one of these nights he was caught by the very same man he was watching. It happened because as the weeks went on Richie got a lot more comfortable; distancing himself from the rock, so that he could get a closer look at the man. Now, Richie was a big mermaid and even though he tried his best to be hidden under the midnight waves he would still easily be seen if anyone were to look up and that is exactly what happened. The man looked up and noticed the mermaid looking straight as him. Richie gasped and ducked under the water ‘Shit. Shit. Shit’ Richie cursed to himself.

‘Hello’ The voice of the man called out, voice quivering slightly in fear. After going over his choices for a few moments Richie decided to emerge from the dark waters and look up at the man who was now standing at the pier. The man was braced like he was trying to figure out what he should do. On one hand, he could turn and run away and never return to this pier or he could stay and find out more about the mysterious water creature he just laid eyes on. ‘Hey’. Richie spoke; staying where he was fearing that if he approached, he would scare of the beautiful human and that was the last thing he wanted.

At first glance, Richie looked to be a human out for a midnight swim but on closer inspection he had features which made it clear he was something fantastical. Richie had gills on either side of his neck in order to breathe and his ears were pointed like an elf that peeked out from his mass of black curls and then of course was his tail. A mix of rainbow colours that contrasted with the dark of night. The man was confused, he knew mermaids to be that of legend and didn’t actually exist. Yet one was there right in front of him with a faint blush on his cheeks like he was waiting for him to make a move.

‘Urm…how’s the water tonight?’ The man questioned and immediately wanted to slap himself. It’s as though he lost all of his communication skills and he felt his skin flushing. Richie thought he looked so cute and Richie instantly relaxed deciding to swim closer to the nervous man ‘Oh same old, same old how’s the land?’ Richie had a smirk on his face, as he reached the pier, resting his arms on the wooden planks. The man relaxed a little and he could see a small smile on his face. Richie started to blush. ‘Yea uhh…it’s fine I guess’. The man rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; fighting wanting to smile and failing miserably. Richie patted the edge of the pier ‘Why don’t you sit back down. You might feel a little more relaxed’. The man hesitated for a moment before deciding to sit down back on the edge of the pier.

‘So, what’s your name sweet cheeks? I’d asked if you came here often but I’ve been watching you’. The man eyes widened ‘Wait you’ve been watching me. How long for?’ The man looked down again; feeling embarrassed he must have looked so pathetic coming here every day to mope. ‘For a while. I noticed you whilst I was out collecting one night. You looked really sad and I’ve been wanting to introduce myself for a while, but I was worried I would scare you off. Oh, and where are my manners my name is Richie nice to meet ya’. Richie reached out his webbed hands and winked. The man let out a snort and shook his hand. It wasn’t slimy like the man thought it would be but soft, yet still of course wet. ‘Eddie. Nice to meet you too and you’re a mermaid?’ ‘You seen surprised. Don’t they teach you about mermaids at school?’ Eddie shook you head. ‘Yea, but only as myths. Mermaid are kind of the stuff of make believe’.

Richie scoffed at that ‘Do I look like a myth spaghetti man?’. Eddie shrugged ‘Please don’t call me that and I don’t know. Not much is making sense now days and maybe I just made you up to cope with how shitty my life actually is’ Eddie looked defeated, fighting back the tears. Richie cautiously placed a hand on Eddie’s knee. He thought about how strange it was to touch a humans legs but really he was more focused on how Eddie was feeling ‘Do you want to talk about it? I talk a lot of shit I know, but I try to be a good listener’. Richie rested his head on Eddie’s knees and looked up at him and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

‘Well my life has sort of fallen apart as of late. My mum died a few weeks ago and it was after her death I realised that I was wasting my life. I was stuck in a loveless marriage with a woman that was basically the same as my mother and working at a job that I completely hate, and I think I might be gay. I read online that you should take walks if you’re feeling upset so that’s why I come here; through I usually end up crying anyway. It is peaceful though’. Richie listened intently and felt a whole lot of sympathy. He was open about his sexuality but had faced people being dickheads to him as is expected and his parents where weary when he first came out bit too But to be forced into a loveless marriage for so long to realise that you gay must be a hard thing to go though.

‘Sounds rough. You picked a good place to be though. I go out at night for the same reason. I like how peaceful it is’. Eddie and Richie maintained eye contact and for a while sat in silence, sharing small smiles. Eddie felt a ping in his heart and felt like he was melting as he looked into Richie’s ocean blue eyes and how they glistened in the moonlight. He noticed that Richie had a little tummy poking out and he couldn’t stop thinking about how cute that was and he kind of wanted to slide into the water and into the arms of the mermaid. ‘You seem zoned out. What’s going through that pretty little head of yours?’. At that Eddie instantly blushed. ‘Urm well…I….just noticed how blue your eyes are’. Eddie felt flustered again. He was so bad at flirting.

Little did Eddie know that Richie was also flustered. There was just something about this human that awoke a sense of longing that he had never felt before. He’d had partners sure, but none gave him as many butterflies as he was feeling right now and hearing Eddie’s somewhat terrible attempt at flirting, made him weak at the knee’s Richie smirked ‘Pretty blue right’ ‘Yea, they’re PRETTY blue’ Eddie glanced at Richie’s lips as he emphasised pretty. Eddie moved forward a little and Richie started internally screaming. ‘Omg is he gonna kiss me. I haven’t cleaned my teeth today what if I’. Richie wasn’t able to finish that thought as Eddie’s lips were on his and his brain went blank.

Time stopped and the kiss felt like it went on forever; with Richie leaning his body closer to Eddie and placing his hand on Eddie’s cheek. The kiss was like an electric current, charged and transferring pulses of excitement between them. And neither men had felt something quite like this and it left both of them wanting more. They weren’t sure who pulled back first but the next thing they knew; their eyes were back on each other, panting heavily. ‘That was...’ Richie started ‘Amazing’ Eddie completed. Eddie wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling but he knew he wanted this every single day. He felt the troubles slip away and he hoped to god that he wasn’t dreaming.

It was getting late and Eddie begrudgingly had to leave this mysterious water creature he’d opened up to, but he hoped that he would see him again the next night. Maybe he could come to the pier with excited anticipation this time instead of using it as a place to let his tears be free. Richie watched Eddie as he left; with a deep longing in his heart and that same excited anticipation, that he would see the human named Eddie again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do mermaid Richie getting stuck in a net or trap and Eddie has to help him get out and patch him up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y’all want a part 3? Let me know <3

The next morning Richie was noticeably a lot more chipper. He was swimming around the village with a shit eating grin on his face. ‘What’s got into you’ Beverly asked as he sat down next to her taking a drag of her cigarette as he laid himself over her lap. ‘I’m in love Beverly dear, I met an angel last night’. Richie said dreamily. He was too high on life; he didn’t realise what he just said ‘In love huh? Who is it this time? I thought you’d fucked your way through the entire village by now’. Beverly shook her head; she loved her bisexual chaotic idiot of a friend, but the guy had been with all of the fishes in the sea. ‘Who said it was in the village?’. Richie was nervous but he knew that if he could open up to anyone is would be Bev. They’ve known each other since they were baby fishes. ‘So, who is it then? Not anyone in Crawfish, I hope. They’re snooty as fuck’. Richie shook his head ‘No….a human’ Richie whispered the last part.

‘A human!’ Beverly shouted but was immediately muffled by Richie’s hand ‘Shut up, I don’t need people knowing about it’ Richie moved his hand ‘A human’. Beverly spoke in a hushed tone ‘What are you doing being around a human? Do you know how dangerous they are?’. Richie shrugged ‘That sounds pretty judgemental Bev. I thought you we’re better than that. Have you actually ever met a human’ .’No but-‘ ‘Well then. You can’t believe everything that you are told. Bad mermaids exist too but so do the good ones and I believe I’ve met one of the good ones’. Beverly sighed; Richie was right she shouldn’t be so quick to judge. She just hoped that Richie knew what he was doing and didn’t get himself in trouble. ‘Okay but be safe. So, what’s his name and where did you meet him?’ Richie smirked, happy that he can finally talk about this with someone.

‘So, his name is Eddie and I met him last night. I have been watching him for a while as he sat on the edge of the pier’. ‘Richie that sounds a little stalkerish’. Richie sighed ‘Are you gonna let me finish?’ Richie squinted his eyes at her and Beverly threw up her hands. ‘Okay I’ll be quiet’. ‘Thank you. So, I’ve been watching him for a while, I was hid behind a rock but last night, he caught me! He looked so sad Bev; I wanted to know why he comes there every night and make sure that he didn’t do anything stupid too. So, I got the chance to speak to him. He’s had it rough and he’s coming to terms with his sexuality. I was surprised that he didn’t run away in fear at the sight of me but I’m glad he didn’t. Also, GOD he is so gorgeous. I kid you not. You get told that humans are inherently ugly with terrible personalities well in that case maybe he’s superhuman and I literally can’t get him outta my head. I’m meeting him tonight’.

Richie spoke in such a passionate way and it made Bev realise he had it bad for this guy. Richie would usually speak about his partners in a casual way and Beverly knew they weren’t gonna last long but this time it was different and Beverly wasn’t sure how to feel. However, Richie was an adult and she knew nothing she could say would stop Richie chasing something he had his heart on. ‘Well. I hope it works out for you Rich. Maybe I can meet him and make sure he’s good enough for you’ She smiled, and Richie raised his hand to his forehead dramatically ‘Oh, Bev you care for me so much. It’s brought a tear to my eye’. Bev rolled her eyes and shook her tail; causing Richie to fall to the floor ‘You’re a piece of shit you know that’. Beverly said, though there was no malice in her tone. Richie gave her finger guns and made a click noise with his tongue ‘You know it’.

Richie stood in front of his mirror, getting ready to go out. He made an attempt to comb his hair but there was no way to tame his messy curls and besides, it wouldn’t matter once he reached the surface anyway. He sucked on some peppermint pearls and adjusted his glasses and made sure that nothing was stuck in his tail scales ‘Looking sexy my dude’ Richie winked at the mirror; in an attempt to pep himself up and hide the fact that he was actually super nervous to meet up with him again. It kind of felt like a date but obviously it wasn’t a date, but Richie could dream right.

Meanwhile on land, Eddie was about to leave the house to go on his evening stroll to the pier. Today had been the same crappy day but at least nothing monumentally shit had happened to make his mood worse. However, the whole day he had been deep in thought about what exactly happened the previous night. Had he dreamt the whole encounter with that mermaid? He decided that he must have done and thought of himself as pathetic. That his life had reached the level of sad where he was making up fantastical creatures to give him some excitement. But he couldn’t shake how real the encounter had felt. Staring into the blue eyes of the creature and feeling his entire body shake with excitement. Oh, and that kiss! It was so passionate, it almost felt magical, but Eddie decided to force reality. He had to get a grip of himself.

Eddie got to the beach twenty minutes later and made his way to the pier but as he got closer, he heard a cry out for help. ‘It sounds like.’ Eddie’s eyes widened ‘Richie!’. He immediately ran to the source of the noise and there; 10ft away from the pier he saw the distressed mermaid tangled in huge net. The kind of net fishermen use to gather a bunch of fish all at once. Eddie always carried a pocketknife with him for defence; knowing the dangers of being out at night and grabbed it from his jacket. He threw his jacket onto the floor and dived into the water. Eddie liked to keep physically fit, so he managed to get to Richie rather quickly. He dived under the water and motioned Richie to stay still so he could cut open the net and get him out.

Eddie had to make numerous cuts to the net but eventually was able to pull Richie’s body out of it. He had to swim back up for air tugged the net on the pier before going back for Richie, who had begun to look like he was going to pass out. Eddie retrained his strength as he grabbed Richie’s waist and pulled him to the shore. There was no way he could treat Richie’s wounds underwater. ‘Richie. Are you able to breathe on shore?’. Richie nodded weakly. He is able to be on shore for around half an hour before he would have to go back underwater. Eddie pulled Richie onto the sand and laid him down.

Eddie grabbed his jacket and opened up a mini first aid kit. ‘Damn Ed’s your prepared for anything huh?’ Richie joked. No manner of pain would stop Richie from joking around. ‘Yea. I got it drilled into me from my mum growing up. So, its stuck with me’. Eddie pulled out some anti-sceptic and some cotton wool. ‘Ah! It stings’. Richie’s face screwed up. ‘Stop moaning. If you leave it how it is, it will get infected. Do you know how many germs are in ocean water?’. Eddie spoke in a quick manner. ‘Yet you dived in to save me anyway. You’re my nurse in shinning armour’. Richie winked. Eddie didn’t take much notice, continuing to clean the wounds. He distracted himself from the sharp sting of the antiseptic by gazing into Eddie’s eyes. A beautiful chocolate brown colour, he noticed that Eddie’s tongue was out as he focused on treating him.

‘What?’ Eddie asked. ‘Nothing. It’s just…you’re really beautiful’. Richie admitted, his voice soft sounding sincere. ‘Did you get a knock to your head too?’ Eddie chuckled. ‘No. I just. You really are beautiful Eddie; I haven’t been able to get last night out of my head’. Eddie scoffed ‘Yea well, I thought I’d made the whole thing up. But since I’ve seen you twice now, I guess I’ve gotta admit that your somehow real’. Richie placed his hand on Eddie’s cheek and Eddie stopped everything to stare back at him. The two were reminded of that magical moment from last night and that same electrically charged energy returned between them.

‘Does this feel real?’ Richie asked, gently stroking his cheek. Eddie gulped and nodded his face as red as his jacket. ‘I get it. It’s hard to believe that a human could be so kind to our kind. Humans get a bad rep in our community. We are taught to fear them but your so kind and you’ve saved my life. How could someone like you possibly be bad’. The two leaned into each other and shared another kiss however, this time a lot more passionate than the first; gripping onto each other as though if they pulled away the other would cease to exist.

All patched up, Eddie helped Richie get back into the water. ‘Richie!’ Beverly called out. ‘Bev. What are you doing here?’ Beverly swam up to him and Pulled him into a hug. ‘Are you okay? I heard screaming’. ‘I’m fine now. I got caught in one of those fishermen nets. Good job Eddie here was around to save me’. Beverly turned to Eddie and swam up to him to kiss him on the cheek. ‘Thank you, Eddie. He’s a dickhead but I don’t know what I would do without him’. Eddie felt a drop in his chest, thinking that maybe this beautiful red head was Richie’s wife or girlfriend and immediately fell into negative thoughts about everything being too good to be true when. ‘Ed’s lemme introduce you to my best friend since childhood, Beverly Marsh’. ‘Nice to meet you Eddie. Richie’s been telling me all about you’. Eddie felt the relief wash over him ‘Oh you two are friends?’. The two laughed ‘Yea, I love Richie, but I would never go there’ Beverly chucked. ‘You would if you liked dick’. Beverly gave him the finger. ‘I’m a lesbian, so don’t worry Eddie. He’s all yours’. Beverly winked.

As Eddie sat and spoke to the two mermaids. He realised that he hadn’t smiled this much in a long time. He’d forgotten what it was like to be around welcoming company. Living his life had become so repetitive and tedious and it was as though he was experiencing the world in black and white. But here, right now all he could see was colour and not just in Richie’s luminescent rainbow tail. He would have a hard time coming to terms that he deserves this but deep down he knew that this was the best Eddie had felt his entire life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I’m still obsessed with mermaid Richie oops. Can you do mermaid Richie gets beached or something? Thanks :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want a part 4? Let me know <3

It’s a known mermaid fact that they can only survive without the water for thirty minutes before they start to struggle to breathe and slowly suffocate to death. When a mermaid dies on land: the pigment disappears from their skin, they begin to look like a statue before the skin breaks and they disintegrate into sea foam to be pulled into the ocean the next time the tide comes in. It’s seen as one of the worst ways a mermaid could lose their life; as their lungs gasp for water, they feel the all of the pain as their paralysed body begins to lose its pigment and the moisture off their skin evaporates and becomes dry, solid and cold. It’s the asphyxiation that finishes them off through. Their lungs collapse and the last thing they see is the unforgiving sky.

Eddie woke up from a nightmare gasping loudly. He looked around and assessed his surrounding realising that he was in his bedroom and was safe. He reached up a hand and placed it on his forehead, reaching the other for his lamp. ‘This is getting out of hand’ Eddie thought, pulling himself out of bed and heading to the kitchen. Eddie had a bad spell of night terrors for a month now; this wasn’t something new to him though. Eddie had struggled with sleep issues since he was in his twenties and considered himself an insomniac. It was hard enough for him to get to sleep; having to take pills to knock him out but with the nightmares, it only made the situation worse. 

He poured himself a glass of water and set a reminder on his phone to bring this up to his therapist. The dream became cloudy the more awake he was. All he could really see was sand. He remembers frantically trying to pick up something heavy and all he knew was that he had to get the thing into the water soon. He’d been having this particular nightmare for around a week now and couldn’t help but think about Richie. He thought about the last time Richie was on sand and how he had to work quickly to get him back into the sea. Although he can’t remember why; so maybe that’s just his brain taking a traumatic event from his past and using it as a way to further make him suffer during sleep.

Richie on the other hand was sleeping like a baby. It was a good job he didn’t share his flat with anyone else as it was certain that they would have come in by now to squeeze Richie’s nose until he gasped awake, with how obnoxiously he was snoring. Richie was having quite the opposite dream. It was of Eddie, but he dreamt about collecting the prettiest shells for him to take home whilst chatting with him at their spot on the pier; acting like a clown just to make Eddie do that scrunched up thing with his nose when he laughs. It doesn’t occur to Richie the restrictions that falling in love with a human has. Richie always listened to his heart over his head, like the lovesick idiot he is.

Eddie spent the entire day on edge. He’d managed to get about three hours of sleep in total and downed a fuck load of coffee as he got ready for work. He couldn’t shake this feeling of dread that he had and could see that his hands were shaking even when he made the effort to try and steady them. He put on some ambient music as he drove to work; he would usually do this when he was anxious as it would calm him down before dealing with the hustle and bustle of work. But whilst it did lighten his anxiety a little, there was still this overwhelming worry that something was wrong. Luckily once he entered the workplace, he didn’t have much time to think about it, his workload keeping his mind occupied.

Richie was still walking on cloud nine. Everyone had seemed to notice how much cheerier he was, even his parents had begun to notice. ‘What has gotten into you son’ Maggie Tozier asked, when he turned up on an unexpected visit bringing her a bouquet of water lilies. He’d tapped his nose and smiled cheerfully ‘I can’t say mother dearest. It’s between me, myself and I, I’m afraid’. She rolled her eyes and invited him in ‘Well whatever it is. If it makes you like this, I give you my blessing’. Richie didn’t think that she would give him her blessing if she really knew what was going on, but it was a nice thought. The only people that knew was Bev and he wanted it to stay that way; to protect Eddie more than anything. He was glad his best friend was so tight lipped.

They met for brunch at a local café; where they had kelp juice and fishcakes whilst they had a gossip session. Richie was so glad that he at least had someone to talk to about Eddie. Obviously, he wouldn’t announce in a public place that he was seeing a human, but he could tell her everything and everything he did tell her. Beverly smiled as she took a sip of her kelp juice; she didn’t mind listening to Richie ramble on and on about Eddie because he knew he had endured countless hours of girlfriend boasting with her past partners. She had never seen Richie this happy with anyone before; so human or not Eddie was good for Richie. ‘Are you seeing him tonight?’. Richie nodded excitedly ‘Yea, at the usual spot. I know it’s silly; I’ve been meeting with him every night for two months now but every single time I get excited. It gives me something to look forward to when I wake up in the morning, ya know?’

As with every night, Richie made his way to the pier. He was used to getting there before Eddie to bring him shells and flowers as presents if he found particularly pretty ones. As he got closer to the shore; he noticed that it wasn’t quite like it usually was. There were two shadows which they looked like they were fighting. It was too dark to see who exactly these people were but as this event aligned with Eddie getting to the beach Richie immediately started to panic; thinking that maybe Eddie was getting attacked. But what could he do if being bound to the sea. Richie would immediately be able to do something in water but on land and quite a few meters away from him; there wasn’t a lot he could do. But in true Richie fashion; he didn’t think about the potential risks he was just tunnel-visioned on if Eddie was hurt, he needed to get to him and fast. 

He swam to the edge of the shore, using all the strength his upper body had to crawl out of the shore and closer to the two silhouettes. Richie wasn’t the most athletic person, but he struggled against his own weight to get closer. Only when he got there; neither of the two people were Eddie and at the sight of Richie crawling closer to them; both stopped what they were doing; screamed in terror and ran for it. On the Brightside someone avoided getting attacked but, on the downside, he was now stuck.

What had propelled him through was the thought that Eddie might be in danger but now knowing that it wasn’t the case. All the energy Richie had used getting to him had left his body, so he collapsed onto the beach below; the sea far to out of his reach to get back to. He instantly started to panic and frantically tries to lift his arms up from the sand, but his muscles just couldn’t support the weight of his body and he was stuck there beached and running out of time. He knew damn well what would happen to him if he didn’t get back in the water soon but there was nothing he could do. He was panicking; struggling to retain the breath that was so precious for him to keep hold off. On the upside he knew Eddie would get to him soon, but he didn’t know if it would be too late. 

Eddie headed to the beach straight from work. He would have been their sooner had he not been forced to do an hours extra overtime. He didn’t bother to go home first to change; like he usually did. Once he left work, the feeling of dread returned, and he knew if he didn’t get to the beach soon something terrible would happen. He thought he was just overreacting, and his anxiety was just trying to keep him on edge; he had no idea just how right he was to have been worried. 

He found himself running as he got out the car. His heart was leaping into his throat, his palms beginning to sweat. His eyes immediately locked onto the ocean; hearing out for possible cries of help or a struggle from when Richie got caught in the net. When he didn’t see anything his heart momentarily relaxed but not for long when he noticed a slump on the beach. He ran over the body, knowing in his heart it was Richie. He fell to the floor and immediately scanned his body, looking for any wounds. ‘Richie, Baby what happened?’.

At this point Richie had begun to suffocate; his lungs struggling to gasp for water so being able to speak wouldn’t be possible. His eyes were still functional so he hoped that he could get across what he needed without having to stay it. Eddie knew that this was bad, but he couldn’t remember why. He racked his panicked brain for what Richie said last time they were together on shore and then it hit him. ‘I can only survive on shore for thirty minutes’ Eddie remembered; the look in Richie’s eyes reflecting that statement. Eddie immediately used all of the strength he could muster to get Richie off the sand. Only without Richie sharing the weight, getting a 6ft tall mermaid in the sea became immediately troublesome. 

So even with Eddie’s strength he soon realised that getting him all the way up wouldn’t work so instead resorted to dragging him across the sand. He grabbed his arms and pulled him across harshly saying sorry every ten second. He knew this wasn’t the most dignified way to do this, but it was all he could think of. He couldn’t stand the possibility of Richie losing his life where he couldn’t do anything to save him. Not the one person that makes his boring day to day life worth living. He would not let this fucked up universe take Richie away from him, not so soon after he entered his life.

With much struggle, Eddie successfully hauled Richie’s paralysed body back into the sea. Now back in water, Richie immediately went under; the pigment returning to his skin as he took deep inhales of the cool water and gained control of his body again. Eddie was waiting on the edge of the sea, the waves running over his calves as he waited anxiously. Richie came back up the surface a few minutes later; a lot healthier than what he was Eddie breathed a massive sigh of relief. He made his way to his spot on the pier; feeling the need to sit down after such a stressful day. Richie made his way over to him once he gained the strength back in his tail.

‘Richie what the fuck happened, you scared me to death!’ Eddie’s anxiety turned to anger, though not for him but more about the situation that almost went fatally wrong. Richie immediately lifted up to kiss Eddie’s whimpering lip; grabbing his arms to comfort him. ‘Hey. It’s okay relax. I’m still here right’. Eddie almost pushed him away, but Richie held on tight ‘Just barley! If I hadn’t figured out why you couldn’t survive on land you could have died on the sand Richie. I almost lost you. You don’t understand!’. Eddie was balling now; struggling to keep the tears in. ‘I do understand; you saved me once again. I really would have been dead by now if it weren’t for you. I thought you we’re in danger. I saw these two humans. I thought you were being attacked. I was too far away from the sea when I realised, and I scared them off. I kind of lost all my strength there and collapsed on the sand. I’ll spare you the gory details of what could have happened. I don’t want to upset you more than I have but seriously Eddie you’ve saved my life twice now I don’t know what I’d do without you’. 

Eddie really didn’t want to know what could have happened. He already struggled with nightmares and nearly losing Richie was bad enough; than finding out what would have happened if he hadn’t got there sooner. He cried it out and let himself be held in Richie’s arms; deciding to slip into the sea himself to be close to him. Richie wrapped his arms around him stroked his hair. Eddie knew he would have to go home soaking wet tonight through but he didn’t really care he just wanted to be close to his mermaid lover he very almost lost.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I get a Connor x Eddie fic where vampire Connor uses Eddie to feed on his blood- but Eddie thinks Connor loves him? Thanks so much in advance!

This is going to sound strange, like really strange but stay with me I promise it won’t sound crazy. Well maybe it will but if your mind is open enough, you’ll soon open up to the possibilities. A new guy started at our school a few months ago; he dressed like a punk wearing a spiked leather jacket and he even wore eyeliner under his eyes. People had immediately taken interest as they do to anyone unusual in Derry. People gossiped about him; but were also intimidated by him. Though he usually just ignored people or shared a few words with them, but he overall seemed uninterested in everyone. Everyone besides me.

I first noticed it during an English lesson in the middle of reading. I felt eyes boring a hole in the side of my head and turned to see him staring at me intensely. He wasn’t even worried that other people might catch him doing it. He was just rocking back on his chair, the book in his hands but his eyes on me. I found myself staring back at him; like I was being hypnotised by those ocean blue eyes; but it was like they had a filter on them to make them look misty; but even so it was beautiful to look at. He’d surely noticed I was staring back at him but made no change in facial expression. The blush invading my freckled cheeks defiantly changed mine through. But not long after the insecurity creeped up and the spell broke keeping me connected to him and I looked back down at my book.

Since then, I felt his eyes on me everywhere; whilst I was at school and every time my face would turn bright red and I had to physically force myself to look away before I stop; slack jawed looking like a weirdo in the middle of the hallway. Even when I wasn’t looking directly at him, I always felt it, like a cool breath on the nape of my neck. It made me shudder and my knees weak; I wasn’t sure if I liked it or if it terrified me. I wasn’t sure how to feel about the brooding stranger. He was objectively attractive but there was something else about him that I couldn’t quite put my finger on and it was that mystery that attracted me to him the most. 

‘Eddie, right?’ I heard a voice behind me as I walked out of the school doors. I turned and there he was: a foot placed casually against the brick, in his signature leather jacket and he was smoking; which would usually make me gag and go on a five minute rant about how smoking damages the lungs but watching him I was absolutely speechless. In fact I even had a passing thought about breathing the smoke in and letting it fill my lungs. ‘Urm yea’ I said after a few seconds; having to take a moment to process it all. ‘I’m Connor’. He threw the cigarette butt to the ground and stepped on it with spiked boots. Then he did something I didn’t expect he held out his hand. I gave him my own and assumed he was going to shake it; but instead he leaned down and kissed my hand. I audibly gasped his lips were soft but also cold; I was trying to keep myself up straight. His eyes were locked on mine and it was so intense. I swear he’s gonna kill me.

‘Nice to meet you Eddie. You caught my eye and I was wondering if you would wanna go out sometime?’. Now I was sure I was gonna faint as I struggled to process his words. Did the mysterious guy that dismissed everyone really pick me! The short hypochondriac Eddie Kaspbrak to take out on a date. I wondered if he was blind or if this was some kind of joke or something or even worse is he gonna take me somewhere secluded and murder me? Would I even mind? That’s the thing I don’t think I even would. God Eddie get a grip of yourself. ‘Yea. That would be neat’. I managed to say; if a little shakily. ‘Great. I’ll pick you up at 7’.

Okay maybe its safe to say I’ve developed a little bit of a crush on this guy. Don’t judge me you would to if you saw him. I found myself staring up at the ceiling; butterflies flying around my belly and my mind begins to wonder about a possible future with him. Maybe have a little house in the woods somewhere. Would he even want to get married and have kids one day? God it would be such a weird but wonderful life. Wait what the fuck Eddie?! You’ve not even gone on the first date with him and you’re already planning out a future. He’s probably a serial killer but even if he was. Why does that excite me so much? I’m a fucking freak.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, messing with my wavy brown hair. He didn’t even tell me where he was going to take me; so, I wasn’t sure how to dress. I settled for blue jeans and a graphic Tee; I even borrowed Richie’s leather jacket. I wanted to at least look like I was cool whilst I internally screamed. I even put on a little bit of eyeliner on, though not enough to be noticeable. I smiled at myself a little; this was a side of myself that was defiantly new to me but I kind of liked it. I felt pretty rebellious. Like a big fuck you to my mother.

I heard a knock on the door and bolted down the stairs before it woke mum up. Luckily, she remained asleep; so, I could slip out easily. He looked so good, but he always did; though there wasn’t a lot of change in his style, but he was riding a motorbike; something I would usually see as a death-trap. ‘I thought I could take you out to this place I like. You ready to go?’ I nodded, he immediately turned and got on the bike. He didn’t even wear a helmet and I felt myself gulp. ‘You look good by the way’ He added, looking me up and down. I felt myself heat up as i got on the motorbike behind him ‘Thank you’ ‘Wrap your arms around me’. I did and off we went into the night. 

He took me to a lake in the middle of the woods. Though he had decorated the tree’s with fairy lights and there was a picnic blanket on the floor. This was so romantic I could barely breathe. I felt my heart beat out of its chest as he took my hand and lead me to the blanket. ‘What do you think. I come here a lot to think. I like how secluded it is’. Eddie smiles ‘It’s beautiful! I can see why you like it. Do you have food with you?’ I ask not seeing a picnic basket. ‘Yea lemme just get it’. He went back to the motorbike and I felt myself relax as I watch the moon reflect off the water, making it glow. My muscles relaxed and I braced myself on the blanket as I leant back. Only to feel a sudden sharpness on the side of my neck and then I felt whatever it was started to suck.

My demeanour went from relaxed to panicked. I tried to crane my neck to see what was attacking me, but the thing kept me stuck in place. I began to scream and struggle against it and eventually I’m able to pull away; to see Connor his lips dripping with my blood ‘What the fuck!’ I yell at him; to which he flashed his fangs and all of a sudden, his mystery became known to me and it freaked me out. ‘I’m a vampire Eddie. Why else would I want someone like you’. Connor smiled and walked closer to me bearing his fangs. ‘Because I thought you liked me!’ I scream back, looking around for a route to escape. ‘You’re food to me’. He lunged and I ran for my life; refusing to look back.

I ran directly to the clubhouse; hoping that someone would be there. I could fill my neck bleeding onto Richie’s leather jacket and soaking my T-shirt. As I got closer, I saw the light there and almost fell down the ladder as I came down to see a very shocked Richie. ‘Eddie what the fuck happened. You’re bleeding!’ He immediately ran over to me and looked at the wound. ‘He bit me Richie; he’s a vampire and he bit me!’. I said talking a mile a minute. Richie frowned ‘Who bit you?’. I look up at him tears falling from my eyes ‘That guy I went on a date with, Connor. I thought he liked me but he’s a vampire and he bit me, and I had to run away from him because he was coming after me and god Richie he might still be after me. I was so stupid why was I so reckless, this is so out of character for me and and…’ Richie pulled me into a tight hug. ‘Ssh Spaghetti man. You’ll be okay; come with me I’ll get you cleaned up yea’.

Richie felt warm to the touch and as I buried my face in his chest, I couldn’t help but hear a low growl.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do prince Richie and knight Eddie? Sorry I’m really into fairytales lately lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like a part 2? Let me know <3

Richie finds himself absolutely infatuated as he watches the jousting practise from his throne. Though it wasn’t the horses or the shine of the polished silver or even the lances swishing and colliding with the other that had his upmost attention. No what caught his eye was the knights themselves; or even more so one particular knight. The knight that he was watching in the thralls of battle; radiating testosterone that made Richie’s palms sweat. But it was when the practise was over and the knight shed his helmet. Richie almost melted into the velvet fabric of his throne. The deep brown eyes; like melted chocolate and the mass of brunette waves; with a stray stand of hair going over his eyes and those plump kissable lips. His body was a whole other story, he was short in stature but when he took off the metal armour and Richie got a chance to see his body; that’s when he began to foam at the mouth. The knight looked like a Greek god.

This knight also had a name and it was a name Richie scribbled all over his secret parchment notebook he had hidden under his pillow. His name is Eddie; or if you were to ask Richie in his idealised mind, he would say future husband. Though the two had never actually met before but he was a constant object of yearning for him; but Richie was determined for that to change. He watched the knight walk into a tent to change and used that as an opportunity to introduce himself and maybe even see a hint of skin if he was lucky. He opened the up the tent and made his way inside to see Eddie; towel slung low on his hips; whistling a tune to himself. Richie wolf whistled; leaned casually against the tent pole. Eddie jumped and turned to see the prince looking at him hungrily and immediately felt himself heat up. 

‘Your highness. What do I owe the pleasure of your company?’. Richie smirked and continued to eye him up. ‘I wanted to introduce myself and congratulate you out on the field today’. Richie pushed himself off the pole and held out a hand. Eddie suddenly felt very exposed but you don’t just not shake the princes hand. Their hands shook but lingered for a moment. Blue and brown eyes intensely staring at the other, a strong handshake transitioned to a lighter hold until Eddie realised and pulled away his hand. ‘Thank you. You’re highness. I’m Eddie’. Eddie smiled at him, blushing slightly. ‘Please call me Richie; your highness is so lame. I’m not my farther’ Richie winked. ‘Oh, I could never. Wouldn’t it be disrespectful to call upon you by your first name?’. Richie shook his head ‘Oh but I insist. I would like to get to know you a little more Eddie. Would you consider meeting with me tonight?’ Richie decided he would take him on a starlit stroll around the gardens and luckily for him Eddie agreed.

Later that night; Richie found himself battling nerves as he got ready in front of his bedroom mirror. He sprits himself with some cologne and leaves to meet up with his object of interest. ‘Where are you of to this evening?’ One of the servants asked him politely, Richie smiled at him at winked ‘On a hot date. Tell everyone not to wait up for me; I’ll probably be a while’. Richie did have a close relationship with his parents but they trusted him enough to do his own thing and barley checked in on him. Richie was grateful that he wasn’t living in a strict household like some of his other friends where. Though they were always told that they should run their kingdom differently by other royals; Richie’s parents ruled with kindness and compassion and Richie was always inspired to rule the same way when he took the throne.

As Richie descended the stairs his eyes locked on Eddie; waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs; looking absolutely divine. It was a rare thing for Richie to see Eddie out of his metal uniform so it was a delightful treat to take him in wearing a maroon puff-sleeved shirt and black trousers; his waist cinched in by a bronze belt; showing off his athletic build and Richie felt his mouth water. ‘You are vision tonight Knight Eddie’. Richie kissed his hand; like how you would kiss a delicate maids hand. The situation rather unusual between two men; yet there was a sense of comfort and romance in the air too. Eddie’s cheeks went as red as his shirt; he really didn’t know why the prince had taken such a liking to him but Eddie didn’t think he could complain.

You see Richie wasn’t the only one with a crush; little did Richie know Eddie had similar affections for the prince. He was particularly enamoured with those diamond blue eyes and the mess of black curls which never looked neat and spent many a night wondering what it would be like to be able to run his hands through them. He had felt the prince’s eyes on him many times; even fully suited in metallic armour but always thought that he was just admiring his jousting skills or even maybe his horse Eddie was coming to terms with how lucky he was the be the receiver of such affections. It almost made his own feel validated.

The two of them strolled under the moonlight in the palace grounds intricate and vast gardens. The garden consisted of cobbled paths, lush greenery and trimmed hedges in the form of woodland animals. A variety of colourful flowers that were in the process of blooming for springtime. It also had a mase; with a giant fountain in the middle surrounded by benches and other floral shrubs. The Royal Gardner; was hugely passionate; he considered himself an artist and it was hard to argue with that statement after taking a walk amongst his work. The path the two walked were lit by lanterns; Richie considered interlocking his hand with the knight; testing the waters by closing the gap between the two and occasionally brushing his hand as they walked.

Eddie interpreted the sign how Richie thought he would and opened his hand allowing Richie to interlock their fingers together. They looked up at each other and smiled; a small gesture but it was enough. ‘So how do you find the garden Eddie? Have you had the chance to come here before’. Eddie shook his head ‘I haven’t had such a pleasure though I’ve looked whilst passing. You’re Gardner has done a beautiful job’. ‘I agree though there is something else occupying the garden that is just as beautiful if not more’. Eddie raised his eyebrow ‘Oh yea and what would that be?’ Richie turned to look at him; both standing in front of the fountain ‘I’m looking at him’. Richie: someone who was known to act like a clown hoped that he sounded sincere enough to be believed. He really wanted Eddie to know how beautiful he looks.

Eddie giggled ‘You don’t really mean that’. Richie placed a hand on Eddie’s cheek and looked into Eddie’s glistening brown eyes. ‘I really do’ Richie said in a soft and sure of himself tone. ‘May I kiss you?’. A question surely that shouldn’t be asked of one man to another but one that felt so right to ask. Yet Richie still felt himself shaking with nervousness as he waited on an answer which luckily wasn’t needed as Eddie leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Richie frowned hoping for one to be placed on the lips. Though Eddie had a smug expression on his face ‘Well I couldn’t give you everything straight away. I have to leave you wanting more’. Eddie winked and went to sit down on a bench he tapped the seat beside him.

Richie was sure he was gawking as he processed the playful nature the knight possessed. He shook himself out of his heart-eyed state and sat next to him. Their hands interlocked again as they gazed upon the moon as they listened to the sounds of nocturnal creatures and the gentle running water. Could this be considered a first date? How peculiar!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk if you're still doing requests but I loved the vampire fic. can we get a fic about vampire connor seducing guys to bite them? maybe like multiple scenarios like the arcade? cheers
> 
> The is mentions of drugs and blood in this fic

It’s not my fault that I need to feed. I didn’t ask for this; well okay maybe I did ask for it. I didn’t know how much of a fucking chore it would be though. It’s not the feeding itself that’s the issue. No in fact that’s quite enjoyable; even better than sex. I often like to mix the two pleasures. I see humans as free-range livestock the only issue with that is the capture. You get really close to catching them and they can so easily slip out of your fingertips and whilst I’m partial to a bit of chase; I lose interest after a while. Though over the centuries I’ve developed my own way of hunting that is by the most part rather effective and that is the art of seduction. I put a lot of pride into making myself look aesthetically pleasing for the time era. Humans naturally are drawn to a pretty face; without thinking about what secrets lie behind the mask.

I quite like the look I have right now; I find it really blends in with my aesthetic. I like the spiked clothing it really gives me an air of danger and attracts the right kind of demographic; mentally unstable punk types that want to piss off their parents and maybe an angel child that wants to rebel if I got lucky. I find the best way to do is once I’ve found my target, is make sure they know I’m interested; a couple stares here and their maybe even a smile or two; ya know make em feel special. They have no idea just how hungry the stares actually are. I romance them a little put on that ole fashioned charm; take them somewhere secluded disguised as date or a fuck. Then, it’s just a matter of pounce and suck. There an easy mealtime.

But I’ve had my pride damaged a little, I lost a prey recently. Boy spoke some shit about me liking him. I thought he was cute with his little freckles but why would I want to be with something I’m gonna eat anyway, though I did get the pleasure of getting the chance to suck some blood out of him before he ran. However, it still wasn’t enough to quench the hunger roaring inside of me; but its fine the time I could have spent chasing could be spent draining someone easy; so, I let him go and maybe I’ll get him again. I chuckle and wipe my mouth, licking the excess blood off my fingers. Time to get back on the bike and go to somewhere I know I will get easy blood. The Horn and Nail bar.

The Horn and Nail bar; is a punk bar in the dingy backside of Derry. The punters want drink, drugs and sex to the euphoric beats of heavy metal. A place that just stinks of desperation and lost souls. If I cared enough about religion; I would say they needed the guidance of Jesus though that would be hypocritical of someone that is more the devil’s spawn than a child of god. You can hear the place from a mile away and it feels like home. The bouncers smile at me with sharp-toothed fangs as I enter and I head to my favourite place to hang out to survey the scene. In front of the beautiful Masie. Blonde curls and red lips and a good sharp set of fangs on her. I admire a woman with something behind her name, a little power, the proud owner of this fine establishment.

‘Good evening Masie’. I greet as I pull up in front of her at the bar. She smiles at me, flashing her fangs ‘Evening, Connor. Can I offer you something from the fridge’ She replied seductively with a wink. ‘Not tonight doll. I’m on the hunt for something warm and beating’. ‘We’ll there’s plenty to choose from. I know Greg and Jake are in tonight doing the rounds but there’s enough fresh blood to go about still. If you don’t mind the taste of heroin in your food’. Well I’ve never been a vampire to throw away food just because it wasn’t the purest blood in town. Finding blushing virgins is somewhat of a rarity and besides, I like the high of it.

My eyes scan around the room; enjoying the view. I knew I wouldn’t need to do much to attract a prey; they would come to me in due time. People dancing; making out sharing needles without a care in the world. Sure, enough a guy with brunette hair comes into my view. Yea he will do nicely; bags around the eyes and plenty of holes in the skin from the drugs he’s shot inside himself. He’s not all gone though he can still walk so perfect for a good meal. We talk for a while; well I pretend to listen as I get talked at. Buy him a few drinks and suggest we go somewhere quieter. Take him to the alley; undo his trousers then bite his inner thigh. The bloods the sweetest there and the human is actually enjoying it or at least his erection is. Well nothing else to do but to suck and take everything from such a willing participant. Even enjoyed the buzz afterwards.

And then of course you get the flurry of hormonal teenagers following me around at the school. I have no need for education what with being 306 years old and besides I was turned at age seventeen; so I still have my ‘school boy looks’ but what I do enjoy is having a willing number of chickens to be able to pluck and feed on whenever I want. I pick one out during a biology lesson; I notice him staring at me with an adorable little blush on his cheeks. I’d seen him a few time in a crowd of my admirers though mainly at the back. A cute little blonde teenager: that smells off energy drinks and sweat. Looking at me like I’m the fucking second coming of Christ himself and well what can I say I love a schoolboy. There blood sweet like cotton candy.

So, I deploy my usual charm; get him hooked and take him to the bathroom. I tell him the usual how ‘I’m gonna rock his world’ and he goes and tells me that he is a virgin. Well now I really have found the jackpot. Virgin blood to vampires is like the finest wine, the most delicious blood you could ever taste. I can see myself draining this one. I may not be able to control myself if I get a taste. I can feel my cold dead heart beat faster, pinning his weak body against mine a couple meaningless kisses here and there maybe even a playful nip of the neck. Just enough to get him relaxed so I can get to that vain in between the thigh and oh when I bite down to get a taste of that sweet virgin blood.

He’s thrashing about and squirming against me. He tries to scream poor thing; or well does his best to under my hand. Once I start, I just can’t stop; just how I thought I would do. The blood just tastes so fucking good, like a batch of freshly baked cookies or a deliciously moist cake. I suck until the life drains out of the teen and he slumps against me. Well that takes me out of my state and I pull of his thigh. leaving two blood red marks against blue cold skin.

The next time I hunt I decide to go to Derry’s local arcade. I quite enjoy watching the livestock control the pixelated characters; makes them feel powerful I suppose. If only they knew how insignificant they were. My eyes lock on a guy with black curly hair; his eye glued to the screen in front of him. It would be very easy to just creep up and take a bite out of his neck. I doubt I would even get caught; so many of them to enveloped in their little games. Even so, the risk is great enough to be an inconvenience. So I instead decide I would introduce myself. ‘Hey, you’re really good’ I say from behind him my hand resting on his shoulder. The boy turns and I seem to recognise the fella from school, though not a part of my crowd of adored followers.

‘It’s Richie isn’t it?’ I ask. Richie smiles at me ‘Yea that right. Thanks, do you want a game?’ I smile and nod and let him show me the ropes of the game; finding that I actually quite enjoy it. So much so I almost forget about my main reason for being in the arcade in the first place. I turn to him and lure him into the toilets with me and we kiss for a while but It’s getting closer to him in an enclosed space and away from all those other human smells that makes that pungent wet dog smell invade my nostrils and when I realise that I’ve thoroughly fucked up.

‘Hey what’s up asshole. You thought it was okay to bite my best friend and now you have to deal with me’ Richie let out an aggressive growl and threw me against the wall.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you do knight Eddie saving prince Richie after he’s kidnapped and roughed up a bit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two. If you would like a part three let me know <3

Richie doesn’t do what is usually expected of a prince, but especially when it comes to spending his Friday nights down with the rest of them at the red lion pub, drinking and playing cards. It was Richie’s favourite way of spending his time, mingling with the locals and drinking the night away. The punters would flock in on ‘Happy Fridays’ as Richie would buy rounds for everyone and he seemed genuinely interested in talking to them. The Tozier Royals were for the most part very well liked but as it’s well known amongst the universe no one person can be liked by all.

You could hear the buzz from the pub from miles away; loud music, drunken talk and laughter, the pub being lit up like a Christmas tree. Richie was sat on the wooden bench, pint of beer to his side and a deck of cards between his hand. Opposite was the owner of the Red lion; Bill Denbrough. The two of them had been good friends for years. Richie always wondered who wanted him for his fortune and who actually cared for him as a person and Bill was one of those people. They even had a short affair a few years ago; nothing serious just fucking around but they have maintained a close bond regardless.

A crowd of onlookers gathered around the table watching the two play. They didn’t play for money; neither of them needed it but they played for the fun of it; enjoying the buzz of outwitting each other and maybe buying a few rounds for the other if they win a game. ‘Gotcha’ Bill shouted as he slammed the cards onto the table; followed by some groans from some of the punters. ‘Dammit you got me again. I’m losing my magic touch’. Bill chuckled. ‘I’ll take a pint; when ya ready your highness’. Richie responded with the finger; he hates being called your highness; it’s way too formal for him; even though he’s royalty.

They played a few games, drank and swore like sailors and even had a sing song; all in all, it was a great night. Richie stumbled onto the cobble streets at closing time; saying his goodbye’s to Bill and a few other stragglers and gathering his bearings to head back to the castle grounds. He adjusted his glasses as he went, knowing the direction like the back of his hand even in his drunken state. ‘Well, who do we have here. The Royal Prince in our quaint little village’. Out came the shadows came The Bowers gang; a trio of thieves and thugs that was well known across the land. They were known for intimidation, kidnapping and murder and if they made themselves known you, we’re basically fucked. They crowded Richie easily; even though he would consider himself a big guy; there was three of them and only one of him. 

‘Oh, for fuck sake. I’m just going home fellas I want no trouble’. Henry, the leader pushed him back into Patrick, who held Richie under his arms. Henry pulled out his pocketknife and pushed it against Richie’s cheek. ‘Well, you’ve made trouble. Poncey little prince mingling with us degenerates down here. I wonder how much money we could get for a ransom of you. Imagine the sadness if you turned up dead in a ditch somewhere’. He emphasised the point by making a small cut in Richie’s cheek. Richie soon sobered up and was now terrified and struggling. 

Richie was hauled into a dark wet alleyway; covered in broken glass bottles and the rotten stench of urine and perspiration. He was shoved hard against the cold brickwork. His fear only increasing when he felt a sharp slash through his clothing and on his chest and moaned out in pain. His mind was a series of pleading and gasping out; hoping that someone would hear him but not awfully sure that he was loud enough. A passing thought crossed his mind that maybe this would be the end for him. He would never help mother tend to her flowers or help farther polish the swords or even worse never be able to lay his eyes on his lovely knight again. 

Eddie was doing his usual nightly rounds on his horse around the village. He didn’t need to spend his nights riding around but he felt obliged to the citizens of Edoania to survey the cobbled streets and keep an eye out for anyone in distress or thugs up to no good. Also, when the streets were silent; he found it therapeutic to breathe in the cool night air and close of his mind for a while. The pub had just closed for the night so he spoke to a few drunken villagers and assured of their safety as they went off to their houses. Breaking up a fight that almost occurred between two men. Knight Kaspbrak was well respected amongst the community so he didn’t need to use force most of the time.

As he was about to turn back to the stables and rest his head for the night; he heard a commotion coming from a nearby alleyway. As he approached, he recognised the voices and the pleading voice of none other than his lover. The knights eyes widened as he rounded the corner with his horse to see his prince; up against the wall with those horrible men laughing maniacally as they push him around and hold sharp objects to his body. Eddie could see the fear in Richie’s eye’s and as he saw the blood and the bruises on the exposed rips in his clothing at in made Eddie’s blood boil.

‘Unhand; the prince you brutes’ Eddie spoke sternly as he jumped down from his horse. His sword drawn and putting on his best stern voice. He knew he would most likely have to fight them. He knew the Bowers gang well; if ever there was going to be trouble you could be sure that they had something to do with it. The trio turned to face him and Richie slumped further down the wall. ‘You here to save the princess. Huh faggot?’ Bower’s spat out holding his blade between his fingers. ‘I’m surprised you know what the word means. C’mon Bowers we can make this easy; just move along. I’ll take him home and we’ll all forget that this happened’. He really did try and be reasonable with him; he would prefer not getting blood on his sword and having to spend extra time cleaning the thing before bed only…

‘Yea. I don’t think so. We want money and the princess is our way to make a fortune’. He pointed the small pocketknife at the knight and the gang laughed. Well you can’t say that Eddie didn’t try. He raised his eyebrows and within a flash held up his sword up to Bower’s neck. The other two did nothing but stand their like chickens in anticipation, waiting for the orders from their leader. Eddie looked into Bower’s eyes and saw a scared child. It made Eddie chuckle. ‘Compensating for something?’ he said smugly raising his eyebrows and in another swift moment disarming him of his precious pocketknife; flinging it to the floor and now Eddie knew he has the upper hand.

‘If anything happened to the Prince; your heads will roll before you even taste the gold. Now I wouldn’t mind seeing you all at the chopping block, or I could even do it myself it would be easy enough’. Eddie said matter-of-factly emphasising it by pressing the sword on Bower’s throat. Henry gasped but still was cocky enough to try his luck. ‘Try it. Go on; I’m not scared’ though his voice was shaky; not convincing anyone. Eddie sighed and slashed open his shirt enough to cause a small cut to appear. ‘Do you want to keep testing my patience? I have all night to do exactly what you did to the Prince and maybe more. Now you three are going to go home and if I see you anywhere near the Prince again. I will be the one to your your heads’. 

Eddie backed away allowing the gang to back off. ‘Leave it!’ Eddie said sternly, as Henry reached for his pocketknife. Bowers retreated from the alley but not before ‘I’ll get you knight. I’ll fucking get you!’. Eddie threw the sword at them; causing them to run off like the children they are and causing the sword to stand perfectly on its tip on the cobblestone.

Richie had watched the entire thing from the floor and was absolutely in awe. If he wasn’t in love before he definitely was now. The anger and bravery in Eddie’s voice when he confronted them and how skilled he was with the sword; it made Richie’s mouth water and was awestruck and flustered as he briefly forgot he had be slashed up. Eddie turned to face him and his facial expression changed to one of concern as he knelt down next to him. ‘My love. Are you alright?’ Eddie spoke softly; a voice Richie was sure was only for him. ‘I am now. May I call you my hero?’ Richie spoke in a dream like state.

Eddie chuckled and offered his hand ‘I’m just doing my job, your highness. Sorry… Richie’. Richie took his hand smiling and Eddie picked him up bridal style. He didn’t need to; he was sure Richie has the strength to walk but he felt obliged anyway. 

The world stopped then; with Richie in Eddie’s arms and it was like the titles didn’t exist. They stared into each other’s eyes and neither spoke for a while but a redness creeped in on both of their cheeks and both hearts beat a mile a minute. ‘I think I love you’ Richie spoke, not really registering what he just said. ‘I think I love you too. Richie’ Eddie responded, followed by a kiss sweeter than the one they shared in the gardens. Richie was bleeding and Eddie was sweaty. however to them it was the most romantic thing in the world. In such a time, is it possible for two men to fall in love because what else could it possibly be.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter of the werewolf/vampire Connor fic? i loved the first two but the biting thigh thing was a bit weirdd. maybe do this one in two parts like one with Connor seducing biting another victim on the neck- but all from the victims perspective. then maybe Connor drains Eddie and then there's a fight between werewolf Richie where Richie wins but its too late and he stays to comfort Eddie who is dead
> 
> Hi! I was wondering if you are still doing requests. If you are, I read through your stuff and I really like it lol especially the mermaid Richie stuff. But my favourite was the vampire stuff you're really really good. Is it possible to get a one-shot vampire Connor fic. Connor seduces him and they go under the kissing bridge, maybe a little sex then Connor goes for the neck and bites and drains him. I'd like a struggle, growling, screams and it all from the victim perspective please? Thanks
> 
> Part 3 of vampire Connor Bowers? <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has quite honestly been the most requested piece of work I’ve ever hand. Thank you for the patience whilst I’ve been in recovery but this is your Halloween treat Happy Halloween! enjoy everyone. <3 😈  
> tw: blood, dubious consent, kinky sexual content, depictions of self harm and major character death.

Fuck my stupid fucking parents. They think they know what’s best for me but they’re wrong. I’m not the collage type; I barely made it through high school and they should know that. They all think I’m my stupid, precious, smart-ass sister, who can do absolutely no wrong in their eyes fucking perfect snooty bitch. I fucking hate her! I hate this stupid fucking town and everyone in it. It’s fucking hard enough being eighteen without all this other bullshit coming my way. Going on a walk always calms me down though; if I stayed in that house much longer, I would have exploded with rage. I needed to remove myself and inhale some fresh air so I can think. I always stop by the kissing bridge before I head back. It’s where I feel at my calmest; I like hearing the waves crash against the woodwork and tracing my fingers over the many engravings there.

I was here many times with my boyfriend when he was alive. All throughout high school we would come here most nights just to make out and talk. I even lost my virginity on one of the rocks down by the river on a blanket and light by candles. It was the most romantic night of my life. He was so gentle and caring with me. Holding my face and kissing me with so much passion as he thrust his cock into me making me write in pleasure and how he whispered sweet nothings into my ear as we finished together. He remains the only man I ever will love; he was my gay awakening and my first everything. So, when he died; a part of me died with him. I can’t even tell anyone, no one knew about us. In a town like Derry it would have been a death sentence.

So, I went off the rails. I pushed everyone away; started smoking in excess and fell into a crowd who introduced me to drugs and quite honestly, I haven’t felt happiness since. Everything just feels numb and it’s hard to gather the energy to force a smile. It’s like I’m outside of my body watching it go through daily task but feeling nothing. The only time I do is when I hurt myself. It’s something I’ve taken quite an addiction too. I’m used to making my wrist bleed and I have many marks all over my body to prove it, hidden under baggy dark clothing. 

I see something ahead; a figure casually leaning against the bridge smoking. It was way too dark to see any features but as I approach the figure becomes clearer and I stop in my tracks as my eyes widen. He looks just like him! But, how could he? He was dead. That same copper blonde curly hair and blue eyes, though but there was one small difference about this stranger. I remember Jasper had a much warmer skin tone that used to glow under the sunlight; whereas the strangers skin was deathly pale and it reminds me of when I looked at my lover asleep in his open coffin. I can’t quite process what I’m feeling at this moment, I haven’t been feeling much recently but right now I’m tingling from head to toe and I don’t know whether to run for my life or chat up the attractive stranger for a fuck right there and then. 

Either way, I felt drawn to him. It was kind of like he was holding a huge magnet and I was being pulled in and when I made eye contact with him I knew I was hooked; those piercing blue eyes seemed to pierce through my soul and I kind of liked it. Before I knew it I was facing him and he was smiling at me as I searched my brain for any words so I wasn’t standing looking like an idiot ‘Hey’ I say awkwardly; shaking my head to pull myself out of this peculiar trance. The stranger smiles and offers me a cigarette; I take it and he lights it up. Cigarettes immediately calm me and I’m able to think clearly for a while. ‘What brings you out here at night?’ The stranger asks, leaning next to me against the bridge.

‘I needed to get away from my parents for a while. I was getting angry and needed to let of some steam’. The stranger nods in understanding. ‘Could be dangerous though. Young lad like you out at night. Anything could happen’. He said it with so much certainty that it both unnerved me and excited me at the same time. ‘Yea well; I don’t care much about that ever since my partner died’. The stranger was silent for a few moments ‘Oh you’re boyfriend, right? Must have been hard to deal with a death like that’. I froze and furrowed my eyebrows. ‘What? How do you?’. I tense up feeling like I need to prepare for getting my ass kicked. ‘Relax; I come here often I used to see you two together that’s all and I heard about his death from friends. Your secret is safe with me’.

We speak for a while whilst we finish our cigarette’s. Somehow, I felt compelled to just dump all of my feelings about Jasper to the stranger, who listened patiently. The next thing I know I’m making out with him against the kissing bridge. His lips were cold but soft and I couldn’t stop thinking about Jasper. Something about kissing the stranger reminded me of when I would sneak out late at night for one of our many make out sessions. For the first time in a while, I was lit up and tingling all over. He pulled away and took my hand leading me away from the glow of the light and down below the kissing bridge. 

He pushed me against one of the pillars and kissed me hard, I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed back. God this was giving me such an adrenaline rush; with every touch and every kiss; I get harder and more desperate for him to touch me and fucking ruin me. He began to pull at my belt and I help him get off my jeans. My lower half exposed and being forcibly turned against the pillar I don’t even have enough time to register being cold before; I feel my ass cheeks being spread apart and his long-wet tongue lapping around my hole. I moan out loudly and push my ass out more. My fingernails dig at the wood and all that I can hear is the movement of the water and my own desperate moaning. I felt filthy I didn’t even know this strangers name and I was letting him fuck me in a public place and I fucking loved it. 

He ran his hand in my hair and pulled making me throw my head back and moan out loudly as he licked and spit on my hole. Wasn’t long until I felt multiple fingers enter as well with his tongue and I swear I was in heaven for something so sinful. The stranger was so experienced in making me fall apart that I almost felt like I was going to cum. But as soon as I was about too, he wrapped his cold strong fingers around my cock and gripped tightly ‘If you cum. I will stop and leave you here; longing to get fucked and desperate’. God the dirty talk got me so much more fired up. He was talking to me like I was a whore only used for his pleasure and the dominance in his voice only made me hotter and I knew I was panting like a pathetic bitch. He pulled out his fingers and I heard him unzipping his pants. 

All I had was spit to lubricate me so when his cock pushed in it was slightly on the painful side but that only excited me more. I developed a pain kink in the recent months; it was a good way to for me to feel something that wasn’t numbness. He didn’t give me any time to adjust either just immediately started at a fast and brutal pace. I scream in pleasure as I was pounded into. His hand returned to my hair and was pulling in the most delicious way possible. His other hand gripped my hip hard enough to leave bruises. He started to lick and nibble on the back and side of my neck which felt beyond amazing but when then he started to bite down.

At first I was excited; the sharp prick to the side of my neck felt exhilarating but when the sucking started and I felt a few drops of blood start to trickle down from my neck and onto my t-shirt that’s when I started to panic. I was into pain but I didn’t want this ‘Stop’. I tell the stranger; trying to come off as demanding but the stranger didn’t stop but instead continued to suck from my neck and pound into me. I tried to wiggle away from him but he kept me pinned against the pillar. The more he sucked the weaker I felt but I wasn’t going down without a fight. If there was a chance anyone was out there, I needed to get their attention ‘Help! Please help me!’. I scream out, which caused the stranger to chuckle and pull away from me ‘No one is going to help you. Soon you’ll be with your boyfriend; you should thank me’. The stranger replied cockily. 

I used this chance to pull up my pants and turn to face the stranger, I see blood red eyes and sharp white fangs drenched in my own blood. I scream out in fear and make a run for it. I could hear laughing and growling coming from behind me as I run. I can’t fucking believe this is happening; I wanted excitement but this is too fucking much. What the fuck even is that thing. I need to get back home. Omg I need to get back to my family; I need to apologize for all the bullshit I’ve been giving them; I just need to see them again. But I can hear the growling get closer and my chances of out running this creature seems thin. The creature pounces and knocks me face down to the floor. I struggle against his body weight but he’s too strong as he pins me to the floor. I inhale dirt and I hear the creature growl against my ear and the next thing I knew it was back to sucking the blood from my neck. Drops of blood coat the wet leaves below and my fight slowly fades away the weaker he makes me. Any attempts to scream comes out as a whimper or a gasp and with my last couple of breaths; I just hope Jasper is waiting for me. 

Eddie had been under the strict protection of Richie since that night. Eddie had gone through a lot since that encounter. Dealing with the existence of vampires and even more so finding out that his best friend was a werewolf was a lot to wrap his head around. That night with the vampire had made his anxiety go through the roof; wondering if he was going to be tracked down and killed by the creature. Eddie could still remember the sharp white fangs and blood red eyes when he faced the creature after he took a bite out of his neck and the image still sent a shiver down his spine but Richie hadn’t left his side. It wasn’t long after until Eddie found out about Richie’s werewolf abilities. At first Eddie was absolutely mortified to be living in a world full of supernatural creatures he’d only read in fiction books and actively tried to avoid Richie however he could; feeling betrayed that his closest friend had kept something like this a secret.

But try as Eddie might Richie was ruthlessly protective of Eddie; it pissed Eddie off at first being constantly followed around. ‘Richie. Leave me the fuck alone. I don’t want to talk to you anymore’. ‘No can-do Ed’s. You’re under my protection’ Eddie frowned ‘You’re acting like you own me Richie and you don’t. No one does. now fuck off!’ Eddie yelled; making an attempt to run away from him but he didn’t get far before his arm was gripped and he was forced to look into Richie’s glowing yellow eyes. ‘I’m being serious Eddie. I don’t think you understand what this means. Connor could get you at any time and drain you off all of your blood. People have been found with bite marks on the side of their neck cold and dead. He almost got you once he can get you again but not if I have anything to do with it.’. Since then, it’s been quite comforting having Richie close; even taking it upon himself to patrol the house at night.

Richie had one thing right Connor was after Eddie. Since Connor first tasted Eddie’s blood he was craving more. He wanted to take all of his blood for his own consumption. It was different than the blood he was used to having; much sweeter than most and it was that which made Connor determined to get to him. There was only problem; he had to get past Eddie’s mangy mutt first. Connor had tried to figure out the best way to get Eddie vulnerable but Richie was ruthless and seemed to have thought of everything. That’s why Connor thought all his prayers to Satan had come true when he noticed Eddie walking down the street in the morning seemingly alone. Finally, he no longer had his mutt beside him; which meant Connor could pounce without any hassle; which is how he liked to do things. He followed as Eddie entered the woods; Connor kept to the cold twisting trees and out of sight of Eddie. He licked his lips in anticipation and his eyes flashed red.

Eddie on the other hand was on edge. Eddie had woken up from a nightmare and noticed that Richie wasn’t in his usual place. Eddie could really do with crawling into Richie’s arms for a while; the nightmare leaving him shaky. So, Eddie decided to do something reckless and set out to the clubhouse; hoping to find Richie there. He left a note on the door just in case Richie came back to the house. Only when he walked off the path and into the woods did it settle in just how vulnerable Eddie was to be out here without Richie’s protection but he was sure that he would be safe on this walk and anyway it couldn’t be that dangerous could it? Eddie had made sure to keep his eyes on his surroundings and he had taken a small bottle of holy water with him and a wooden stake just in case. 

Only the deeper into the woods Eddie delved into; the more he felt like was being watched. He kept a tight grip on the stake and picked up speed. He heard a crunch of leaves from behind him but when he turned around nothing was there. ‘Hello? …Richie?’ Eddie called out shakily but got no response. Eddie began breathing heavily and his swift walk quickly turned into a run. His only haven would be getting to the clubhouse and hoping that Richie was there to protect him. But when he heard the footsteps coming closer and heard breathing, which made the hair on the back of his neck stand up he knew he was not alone. But then Eddie had a thought that caused him to change his tactics; what if Richie wasn’t in the clubhouse? Leading whoever was following him to one of his safe spaces; which would make him even more vulnerable so with a deep breath and his fingers digging into the wood of the stake Eddie turned around.

Face to face with that same vampire he used to be so enamoured with before he realised it was all a ploy to chow down on his blood. ‘Nice to see you again Eddie’. Connor spoke casually; leaning against a tree bark; he had his hands in his pockets like he had all the time in the world. This pissed Eddie off more seeing him look so casual and almost normal when Eddie knew he was far from that. ‘What the fuck is you’re obsession with me dude!’ Connor laughed and shook his head ‘I don’t have an obsession with you human. I have an obsession with that sweet blood of yours. I don’t usually stalk my prey for this long you should feel special. I remember you would have creamed in your tiny red shorts to have my attention at one point’. Eddie scoffed ‘Yea; before I found out that you’re a monster!’. Connor raised his eyebrows ‘Ouch’ Connor replied in a mocking voice ‘Isn’t your pet also a monster?’ Eddie bit his lip and clenched his fists ‘Yea but he doesn’t want to suck all the blood outta my body’. 

‘Oh, yea that reminds me’. In a flash Connor had knocked Eddie to the ground, flashing his fangs at Eddie. Eddie turned his stake upward and was about to plunge it directly into the vampires heart but Connor was too quick and knocked the stake straight out of his hands. Eddie started screaming out for help hoping that Richie was near and would come after him. Connor chuckled ‘Keep screaming. Your dog won’t save you now’. Connor pierced Eddie’s neck and greedily started consuming all of Eddie’s blood from his body. Eddie kept screaming; still holding out hope that Richie would come and save him. He made an attempt to reach for the holy water out of his pocket but the more Connor sucked the weaker Eddie felt. His vision blurred so he wasn’t quite sure who knocked Connor out of the way.

Richie had returned to the Kaspbrak residence; after hunting for a snack to find Eddie’s note ‘Gone searching for you at the clubhouse. Come and meet me if you aren’t there already’. Richie growled in annoyance. He had only been out for half an hour at most; thinking that Eddie was still asleep but coming back to see that Eddie had left to go into the woods both terrified him and made him angry. Richie had a strong sense of protection over Eddie that he would have had anyway werewolf or not. He will not let that cold-blooded leech lay a finger on his Eddie. Transforming into his wolf form he runs off into the woods. 

He got to the woods in seconds; hearing Eddie screaming only made him angrier. He bared is teeth as he saw Connor over him sucking the blood from his body. Richie howled and knocked Connor out of the way; hoping that he turned up in time to save Eddie. Richie growled and scratched at Connor’s chest open. Connor hissed and pushed him back with so much force Richie crashed into a nearby tree. Quickly recovering the two beings stood in front of each other staring the other down and attempting to anticipate the others next move. Connor ran towards him fangs bared ready to take a chunk outta Richie’s neck but Richie dodge him before he could get close. 

The two continued fighting for a while with Richie not realising Eddie was becoming breathless: his life slowly fading away; The two bit and clawed at each other breaking trees and rocks. With the little strength Eddie possessed he reached into his pocket and grabbed the bottle of holy water. ‘Richie catch’. Eddie said weakly and threw it at Richie who grasped it in his paws. Without a second thought he bit open the lid and poured it onto one of Connors wounds. Connor hissed and screamed out in pain. ‘You’ve caused enough trouble vampire. No more’. Richie noticed the stake a few meters away and used Connor’s fragile state to grab a hold of it and pierce it straight through the vampire’s cold, dead heart. Connor’s eyes widened and like a mirror he broke into pieces as he faded away. 

With Connor dead Richie transformed back into his human self and went over to Eddie. Richie held him in his arms. Eddie could only focus on Richie as his eyes locked on him. ‘Richie, I’m dying’. Richie started crying tears slipping from his eyes and onto Eddie’s cheek. ‘No please don’t say that. You can’t. I said I’d protect you remember? what kind of protector I would be if I let you die on me’. Eddie smiled and placed a hand on Richie’s cheek brushing away the tears. ‘Ssh. It’s ok. I’ll be okay. You did soo good Richie. You know there was always something I wanted to say to you but I never quite built up the courage but I suppose I may as well now’. Richie smiled at him sadly ‘What is it?’ ‘I….I… (fucked your mother. Just kidding I wouldn’t do that to ya’ll again) love you’. That was the last thing Eddie said as he took his final breath.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if ur requests r still open, could u do a steddie + platonic! Eddie/bev fic where Beverly does eddies makeup, paints his nails, and does his hair and stan walks in during that and becomes like,,, super flustered at the sight of Eddie.

‘What colour nail polish do you want?’ Beverly asked as she gestured to the colourful variety on the wooden clubhouse floor. Eddie took in all of the colours; it almost overwhelmed him he didn’t even realise soo many existed. He liked the orange and red the most but ‘I can’t decide between the two of them’. He said as he picked up the two colours. Beverly smiled and took the two nail polishes in her hand ‘That’s okay you can have both of them. Good choice by the way’. Eddie smiled; happy to not have to make a choice and held out his hands. Beverly placed her hand under Eddie’s left hand gently caressing the skin there. ‘Your skin is so soft. You take care of them well’. Eddie nodded ‘It’s important! Dry, rough skin makes me feel gross’. 

Beverly made a start on Eddie’s nails; Eddie watched her with curiosity but Beverly was using this as a way to find out more about Eddie’s and Stan’s blossoming romance. ‘So, you and Stan are getting pretty close recently’. Eddie frowned ‘I don’t know what you mean. I’m close to all of you’. Beverly smirked ‘Yea but you too in particular; I’ve noticed that you are sitting closer together and holding hands a little and I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it’. Eddie sighed; knowing he’d been caught. If anyone were to find out it would be Beverly; she was way too observant for her own good. ‘I dunno really. I can’t really understand what I’m feeling’. Beverly smiled but stayed quiet; allowing him to keep talking. 

‘I think it really started when he invited me out birdwatching one morning. I knew he liked them but I never realised just how passionate he was. He had this beautiful, embroidered book with him with all the different bird species. He was pointing out all of the birds and telling me about them but all I could think about is how much his face lit up when he talked. Since then I’ve been thinking about him in a whole new way and I don’t know what to make of it’. Beverly smiled even more at that, knowing immediately what Eddie was feeling; it was a similar feeling to how she looked at Bill. ‘I think you like him Eddie. You like like him’. Eddie went quiet for a moment; thinking and then his eyes widened ‘Omg! I do; but how does that work? I thought boys were only supposed to like girls’. 

Beverly shook her head; finished the first hand and changed to the second. ‘That’s not true; if you like him the way you say you do then then it’s just as valid as liking any girl’. This is why Eddie liked Beverly; she was always so smart and non-judgemental. He felt he could tell her anything. ‘Well maybe I do. But even so; I have no idea if he likes me back and telling him could make him hate me. I’m better off keeping it too myself’. Beverly didn’t think so; she’d seen Stan gawping at Eddie; when he thought no one was looking and how much he holds Eddie’s hand. She was already thinking of way’s she could bring the two together.

‘Okay done. Keep you’re fingers spread so they can dry. What do you think of the colours?’. Eddie looked down and inspected his nails; they worked together so well and he loved how shiny they were. ‘They’re so pretty. I’ll do my best to hide them from my mother’. Beverly nodded understandably. She knew exactly what it was like to live with an abusive parent. ‘So now we’re onto makeup. You can pick the colours and ill work my magic’. Eddie smiled; knowing he would have to take that off before he went home; but he would wear it with pride whilst he was in his safe space. Beverly got to work making a base to build up on but when she got to the eyeshadow, she let Eddie choose. ‘I think ill go with that red colour to match my nails’. ‘Wow you sure do know what colours go together. I’m impressed; you would do great in the beauty industry; I know a natural when I see one’. Eddie chuckled ‘I don’t think my mum would allow it. Would be nice to do though’. ‘Yea. You’re right. Well if you ever wanna know how to do make-up on yourself just let me know’.

Beverly finished the make-up and sat back to admire her own work. ‘You look as fiery as my hair. Speaking of, let me see what I can do to fluff yours up a little’. ‘Aren’t you going to show me how it looks first?’. ‘Patience. I’m not finished yet; hand me that brush’. Beverly got to work on Eddie’s hair; she didn’t want to do anything crazy with it but she wanted to emphasize Eddie’s naturally Wavy hair. His mother had always pushed him to keep it clean and straight but his natural hair was a side of Eddie that was much truer to his personality. Just as Beverly made the finishing touches to his hair Stan descended the stairs to the clubhouse.

‘Hey. How is everyone….’ The moment Stan locked eyes on Eddie his jaw dropped to the floor and a blush invaded his cheeks. He had never seen Eddie look like this before and he looked beautiful. It made his palms sweat and he was completely frozen on the spot. Eddie looked at him eyes wide and startled but when Beverly showed him how he looked. Eddie gasped. He looked like he was glowing and it gave him so much confidence, which is what she was looking for this was he chance to play cupid and get these two to do something about their feelings. ‘He looks amazing doesn’t he Stan’. Stan gulped his throat felt dry but he needs to tell Eddie how gorgeous he looks and not continue to stand still like an idiot.

‘I…Eddie…You look…You look…wow’. Stan wanted to slap himself as it seems all grasp on the English language had left the building. Eddie blushed; seeing Stan so flustered over him pushed him to make a move of his own. He walked over to Stan and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, leaving a red lip mark there. Beverly smiled widely ‘I think I’ll give you too some time alone’ winking at Eddie as she left. 

Stan finally shook himself out of his trance and grabbed Eddie’s hand. ‘Urm you really do look amazing. But I think you always look beautiful and I have for a while. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out more together…just the two of us’. ‘Yea I’d like that. I’ve been thinking the same about you too. I only figured out I liked you when you took me out of the birdwatching trip’. ‘Really?’ ‘Yea. You we’re in your element and you we’re talking about it so passionately. Made me want to go with you again’. At this point Stan’s face resembled a tomato but he pushed through his shyness and did something he’d been wanting to do for years now. He placed a hand on Eddie’s cheek and kissed him delicately on the lips.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you do a demon Richie helping a fallen angel Eddie after the other angels found out they were together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Good omens
> 
> tw: Blood
> 
> Enjoy <3

One coming from the fiery pits of hell and the other from the evangelical heavens finding peace in between on planet earth; perched comfortably on a park bench. Two rather large newspapers covering their forms to on lookers; but not so they could take in current events but so they could use it as an excuse to unashamedly lock lips behind the paper. Simultaneously the two poke their heads out from the top of the newspaper to check if they are being watched by anyone. Eddie spent far more time surveying the scene than Richie did though attempting to lay his lips on his angelic lover once more. But Eddie folded his newspaper exposing Richie’s comically puckered up lips. ‘Richie you look ridiculous’. Eddie said matter-of-factly; refusing to look at him straight on. 

Richie scoffed; ‘Oh come on angel. You couldn’t spend a little bit longer behind the newspaper?’. Moving his own newspaper away from his face; roughly folding it up and throwing it to the floor. ‘Richie that’s litter. Go and clean it up’. Eddie scolded. Richie rolled his eyes; through his blackout sunglasses and snapped his fingers causing the newspaper to burst into flames. ‘Better’. Richie mocked. Eddie tutted ‘Well, not really but at least it’s not littering the ground anymore’. Richie could tell something was wrong without even looking at his angel; he could tell he seemed less chirper than usual and it was rather out of character for him. ‘Angel. Not that I care; but your sadness aura is messing with my evil vibes. What’s wrong’. Richie often put on this cool demon front but anyone could see that deep own he was a big softie especially for Eddie. 

‘Gabriel has been right on my bottom recently. I think he may be getting suspicious of us; he visited my bookstore and was looking at me with these suspicious eyes’. Eddie was quite comfortable in his little London bookshop; only ascending the holy steps to heaven when absolutely necessary. ‘Gabriel always looks shifty. You’re being paranoid and it’s cutting into our kissing time’. Eddie sighed ‘I suppose you’re right but it can’t hurt to keep an eye out. If they found out about us it would mean drastic consequences for me. Maybe we should go back to the shop’. Richie gripped Eddie’s hand and the next thing they knew they we’re stood outside the teal vintage doors.

Eddie gasped taking a moment to catch his breath; Richie on the other hand was as cool as ice; well he would be if he didn’t have to pat flames off his leather jacket. ‘Richie! Will you please give me some warning next time!’. Eddie regained composure and entered the bookstore with Richie casually waltzing in behind him. Eddie tinkered around the place making things look what he deemed acceptable but really was a way of hiding how anxious he was. Richie on the other hand went straight to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of red wine. ‘Why don’t we spice things up. Hey angel?’ Richie smirked waving the bottle in front of Eddie’s face. Eddie immediately pulled the bottle from Richie’s hand. ‘Richie I’m far too on edge for this right now’. Richie placed his hands-on Eddie’s shoulders comfortingly. ‘Which is exactly why you need a drink. You need to lighten up and calm down. Okay’. 

Eddie inevitably gave in; feeling ironically safe around his demon lover and nestled on the old-fashioned sofa with fancy floral embroidered pillows. ‘Here you go. Drink up and loose up’. Richie wasn’t the best at knowing what to do in situations like these but he was worried for his angel. He didn’t like seeing him like this; it disrupted the whole annoyingly smug smart-ass personality that he had fallen in love with all those centuries ago. Richie sat next to him causally flinging his legs on Eddie’s lap, slouching against the pillows. Eddie on the other hand was straight up and alert; though the more wine he ingested the more he relaxed became as he let down his guard.

Before either of them knew it, the bottle had been moved next to them and they were refilling each other’s glasses even before it was fully empty and the conversation turned to a Dionysus festival that started with a day of tragic and comedic plays and ended in a one hundred person orgy with everyone drinking the entire wine supply in the town. ‘That was one of the best party’s I’ve ever been too.’ Richie slurred as he smiled in remembrance. Even Eddie smiled at the memory; even though it went against everything he was supposed to believe in. But it was a rather spectacular night that he may have remembered more off had he not had so much wine.

‘Do you remember when we made out completely in the nude in the wine fountain with six other people?’. Richie reminisced. Eddie flushed at the thought; he remembered how it felt to have the demons hands all over him and how euphoric it felt to do something so wild and so out of character. He used to really resent the demon for taking away his innocence but the more time they spent together the less Eddie cared because being with Richie is what made him feel alive. It part of why they worked so well together with Eddie making sure Richie kept in line and didn’t do anything that would ruin their privacy on earth. ‘Say what you want about the Greeks but they sure know how to party’. Richie added. 

Eddie was getting excited the more he thought about that night that he soon found himself on top of Richie’s lap, leaning down and kissing him passionately on the lips. With the safety of being in his home and the addition to being slightly intoxicated and he leaned deeply into the kiss. Only letting his guard down had its consequences this time round. Neither of them were aware but Gabriel had been watching all of this unfold from behind a bookcase and was waiting on the perfect time to bust them. Eddie had been right to worry about him having his suspicions and he had been right the whole time. He couldn’t wait to tell everyone and get that pesky goody-two-shoes Eddie everything he deserved for mixing with undesirables.  
‘I knew it’. Gabriel chirped; as he leaned casually against the wood of the bookcase; coming face to face with the surprised and dishevelled couple. Gabriel tutted ‘Getting drunk and consorting with a demon Eddie. Really, I expected better from you; but if I’m honest it’s gonna put a smile on my face to tell god all about your sinful desires’. Eddie swore under his breath which made Gabriel even more smug and Richie slightly impressed. ‘Swearing too. This disgusting spawn of Satan has been a bad influence on you’. Eddie was red in the face and this had all put him in the worst mood. Not only was he embarrassed and ashamed that he was caught but angry too. ‘Oh, go away Gabriel and leave us be. you smug little bottom bag!’. Before Eddie knew it, he was being unwillingly transported to the heavens leaving Richie to process what had just happened.

Richie sat up; his hair sticking up in places and his shirt almost torn all the way open. Whatever had just happened he knew this wasn’t good. Richie almost felt guilty for allowing Eddie to drop his alertness for a make out session but he was sure they were going to be safe. He also felt hopeless; he’s a demon there is no way he is going to be able to get to him until he came back on earth and fuck if he came back on earth. Richie had to think of something quickly. Richie didn’t care about many things but the one thing he held close to his rotten heart was his angel and the thought of something terrible happening to him pushed him into action. No one get’s to hurt his angel.

Eddie found himself in front of the golden double doors to God’s office with Gabriel holding his arm forcefully. He tried to break free but Gabriel had an iron grip as he was dragged into the office. God was sitting at their golden desk reading when the two approached. They briefly looked up at the two ‘Sit…both of you’. Behind the appeared two clouds and the two did as they were told. God casually read for a few moments before they shut their book and stared at the two of them blankly. ‘Well go on’. Gabriel; excited to tell them shot up but before he was about to speak ‘Sit down Angel Gabriel. I want to hear from Eddie’. Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows together. ‘But Eddie has been’. God put up their hand to silence him. ‘I’m already aware of the situation now let him explain himself’.

Eddie’s palms were sweaty and he wanted so badly to run but God has this presence about them that paralysed him in place. He also couldn’t read their expression either which made him even more anxious. ‘Well. You see’. ‘Speak up. I can’t hear you’ God responded in a stern tone. Eddie took a deep breath; he would have to come clean whether he wanted to or not. ‘Yes, it’s true; I’ve been having relations with the demon Richie; but before you cast your judgement over my character; I want to say that my love for him is real and it has been for many a century now. I know our worlds have conflict and I know this seems scandalous but I cannot help who I fall in love with.

‘Eddie, I have known about your affairs with this demon since it happened and I have never interfered. I am God; there is not a lot that my angels can hide from me even though you resign on earth. My issue however; is that other angels now know about this sordid affair and are questioning their own morals which is worrying. This could lead these angels to choose other undesirable actions and mixing with the creatures of hell. You have been my most trusted angel for centuries but I’m sure you understand having others question their own angelic natures could through heaven into chaos and if Devil catches on, it could ruin everything we have built and stand for. Heaven does not need a revolution; we have had a working system since the start. Now I am nothing if not merciful so I am going to give you the choice to end your relationship with this demon or suffer serious consequences’. 

Eddie didn’t care about what happened in heaven; a place which was so ruled over by rules. He didn’t think it was any better than hell. The two sides were both as bad as each other and he and Richie were now being placed in the middle of it and he couldn’t help but think how its nobody’s business but theirs. Then it dawned on him what God was asking and he knew just what those consequences were. ‘God please. This is far too much to ask of me’. Eddie pleaded tears dripping from his eyes. ‘He can’t do it; Eddie can’t do it I say chip of his wings and throw him to the flames’ Gabriel shouted excitedly. God shushed him again and waited patiently. 

For some reason God saw what he was asking as completely reasonable but it wasn’t. Eddie didn’t know where he got this bravery from but he stood up and looked God straight in the eyes ‘What you are asking me is to give up one of two halves of myself that make me the angel I am. This is not a schoolboy affair! It is as real as the sky is blue. I have and will always be in love with him and to threaten me with such a serious consequence makes me question if there is any compassion at all in your heart. Maybe I have been living on earth for too long but I have found belonging and love in this demon you so despise, which makes him no less evil as you or I. You put yourself on this pedestal of being the best but are you any better than the Devil?’.

‘Enough!’ God shouted, slamming their fists on the table. God had been merciful but now they were angry at the absolute betrayal being displayed by one of their own. ‘I will not be spoken to with such disrespect! You have betrayed me and the entirety of heaven. You will have your wings chopped off and you angelic duties and powers taken away. Gabriel take him to the room of justice for his punishment’. Gabriel grabbed his arm and dragged him away; Eddie struggled but was ultimately overpowered; the last thing he saw as he exited the room was God’s stern; angry stare. Eddie gulped.

Eddie was forced to kneel on a golden stump and to strip himself of all his clothes; in a room filled with angels their eyes burning holes into him. God entered, holding the large metal plucking tool. This experience was supposed to be painful for the angel; being de-winged and was a form of entertainment in heaven but also a warning to keep the order and peace. Eddie was in complete despair; not only was he about to be humiliated but also upset and angry that all of this was over being in love. Something that felt so natural was being punished by someone who was supposed to be forgiving. But Eddie stuck by what he said believing every word. As God loomed over him, he was intimidated; bracing himself for the immeasurable amount of pain he was about to endure. 

The one person he wished was here right now was Richie; that he could just crash this barbaric display of pain and take him away to safety but that wasn’t possible. God began the process of pulling out his wings from his body from the root. Eddie began bleeding and screaming out in pain with every cut to his body. He couldn’t hear much over the sound of cheering and his own screaming. The blood began pouring from his back and onto the floor. He saw pieces of his wings on the floor in pieces; like broken glass and his tears began mixing with the blood as it poured from his eyes. His back was covered in cuts; slashes and bruises with barley any hint of skin left to be seen amongst it all. Once the process was done; Eddie collapsed on the floor holding onto his wings; weeping into the feathers.

Not soon after; he was being hauled up and forced to look at the crowd of smiling and cheering angels shouting obscenities at him. ‘Have this be a lesson to you all about mixing matters of the heart with impure blood. You will only have romantic relationships with your own kind or you too will have the same fate as this soon to be fallen angel’. God stated met with cheers and laughter. A hole appeared in the clouds with the earth in front of Eddie and like he was a piece of rotten food he was thrown from the heavens to the ground. Richie; having trying to figure out how he can get to heaven whilst this was all happening realised that Eddie was back on earth. He cursed himself but still remained hopeful that Eddie was going to be alright. Without a second through Richie transported himself to his love as quickly as he possibly could.

What Richie found when he got to him was a heart-breaking and sight that filled Richie with guilt and hopelessness. In the middle of a field, naked and battered was Eddie lying in a fetal position his wingless beaten back on display to Richie. Richie immediately ran to him and held him in his arms. ‘Eddie what have they done to you. Eddie baby please wake up. Talk to me please’. Eddie’s eyes could barley open and it was mostly fuzzy but he could see Richie’s teary-eyed face staring at him. But through it all Eddie was smiling as he placed a hand on Richie’s cheek slowly brushing away a black tear that was dripping from Richie’s yellow eye’s. ‘Richie’. ‘Baby; they de-winged you? I didn’t think they would be this extreme. C’mon we need to get you to a hospital now. I am not losing you’. 

Richie carried Eddie in his arms to the nearest hospital. Being de-winged meant he also lost his ability to heal. He needed blood soon. Richie knew one thing weather Eddie survived this or not Richie would be getting his revenge. As Richie said before NO ONE hurts his angel.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request!! how about Richie vs stan trying to win over eddies heart who is literally beside them getting his nails done by bev while ben cuddles with her? (this is the steddie/platonic! edverly anon btw!!) and Eddie is just so done with stan and Richie (this can be romantic/platonic!hansbrakerly (ben/Eddie/bev) if ur feeling up to it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Eddie makeup fic

Stan frustrated he had won over Eddie; fair and square and now Richie comes into the frame with him smug obnoxious attitude, flirting with Eddie right in front of him. Too make things worse, Eddie was allowing his advances. It’s not like they were making out in front of him but he was... well he was smiling. Yea he was smiling at him and that was enough to make Stan jealous. They were doing it now; Richie making these dumb jokes and Eddie smiling at him; okay Eddie wasn’t looking at him but he was still acknowledging him. He wondered if he would it would have made a difference had he not confronted Richie.

He caught up with Richie on their way to the clubhouse. ‘Richie, we need to talk’. Stan said as he stood in front of Richie, who almost walked straight into him. ‘Jeez Stan; give a guy some warning. What’s on your brain Stan the man?’ Stan sighed; he couldn’t think of a way to put it; so just said it straight up. ‘What is your deal with Eddie?’ Richie frowned; taken back by the question. ‘I don’t know what you mean Stan. Eddie’s a friend’. Okay that just made Stan feel like he was being paranoid and maybe he was. ‘I’ve just been noticing you two getting a lot closer recently and I was just wondering…’ Richie cut him off, patting Stan’s shoulders and smiling widely ‘I wouldn’t worry Stanny boy; I’m not going to steal your boyfriend from you’. He finished with a wink. Stan was not convinced.

Eddie on the other hand was being pampered by the best girl he knows. He was getting his nails painted again. This time he opted for lighter shades of pink and lilac. It was just them in the clubhouse originally; having a lovely time gossiping and laughing peaceful for the both of them; until Stan and Richie entered. Richie was obnoxiously loud anyway but paired with Stan it was a recipe for disaster. Eddie greeted Stan with a soft peck on the lips but was far too into the conversation with Bev; to take much notice ‘Do I get a kiss too?’ Richie asked leaning into Eddie.

He'd been right! There was something in Richie’s sly smirk when he casually glanced over to Stan every now and again. Like he was trying to get under Stan’s skin. ‘Hey Eddie; that colour really brings out your eyes’ Richie complimented; pointing out the lilac colour Beverly was currently painting over his nail. Eddie chuckled ‘You think so?’; sharing giggles with Beverly before they continued their gossip session. Stan huffed inaudible to Beverly and Eddie but Richie caught on immediately and pasted on a shit eating grin as he stared at Stan’s flustered face. ‘Right that’s it. Game on Richie’.

Stan sat down behind Richie and laced his arms around Eddie’s waist. ‘Oh hello’ Eddie smiled; turning his head to kiss Stan. Stan kissed back, but kept an eye on Richie the whole time, who was nodding his head and smiling like he knew they were now at a war. But in Stan’s eyes there was no war to be had; he’d already won Eddie’s heart this was just Stan’s way of claiming what was his. Stan wouldn’t consider himself as overly possessive but he was genuinely terrified of losing Eddie to Richie of all people. Also, maybe because he was jealous of how close Eddie and Richie was but not like he would admit that.

At this point Ben had entered the clubhouse; having finally gotten the courage to tell Beverly about his feelings a few weeks ago and tell her that he was the person who wrote the ‘Winter fire’ poem’ the two had started something casually romantic. Beverly still had feelings for Bill; but the poem won Beverly over immediately and there was always something so endearing and cuddly about Ben and she was comforted by him in a way she’s never felt with anyone else. Beverly’s face lit up at Ben’s presence, who was carrying a bouquet of Roses for her. ‘Wow Benny boy thanks for the flower’s’ Richie joked, standing up and over exaggeratingly smelling the flowers. Beverly pushed Richie out of the way and kissed Ben on the lips ‘Are these for me. They’re beautiful’. Ben nodded blushing as Beverly kissed him again. ‘You’re the sweetest. They will have to keep here though. I can’t risk my dad seeing them. Richie make yourself useful and put these in that vase’.

Ben’s eyes noticed that Stan had wrapped his arms around Eddie and decided to mimic that with Beverly, who was more than happy to lean back into him. ‘Hey, can I join the snuggle fest? I’m all on my lonesome alone and cold on this hammock’ Richie said dramatically as he placed a hand on his forehead like a fainting maiden. Stan rolled his eyes and tightened his hands-on Eddie’s waist. Richie sat down next to Eddie and was acting way too interested in their conversation; butting in with what Richie thought was ‘funny and witty remarks’. Then to top it off he did the whole yawning whilst resting his arm over Eddie thing and that it! That was enough for Stan. He bolted up and pulled Richie up by his Hawaiian shirt. 

‘Hey, watch it’ Beverly and Eddie said together; but Stan had tunnel vision and steam coming out of his ears ‘What the fuck are you playing at Richie!’ ‘ I don’t know what you mean. Stanny; I’m just messing around’. This infuriated Stan more because Richie absolutely knew what he was doing. ‘Richie cut it out. You’ve been flirting with Eddie since you got here. You know very well Richie and I are together. So what the hell are you playing at huh?’ Richie still looked baffled and Eddie’s mouth was wide open; he’d honestly not even known Richie had been flirting with him; just thought of it as usual Richie’s behaviour but maybe he had been flirting with Eddie and it just hadn’t registered in his brain.

He got between the two; honestly irritated by them both. This was supposed to have been his relaxing pamper day. ‘I came here to relax and you two have ruined the peace with your bickering. I don’t know what has gotten into both of you but it stops now! Or both of you can leave’. Both boy’s eyes widened as they looked increasingly embarrassed ‘Sorry Ed’s/Sorry love’ They said at the same time. ‘Ed’s can I talk to you?… Stan you too…I need to confess something’. Richie turned and made his way up the steps. Stan and Eddie shared a look of confusion but followed anyway it was rare Richie was ever serious so they took what he said seriously and followed him up. ‘Richie what is it?’ Eddie asked. Richie had his back turned to them both twiddling his thumbs and blushing furiously. He took a few deep breaths then turned to them but kept his gaze downwards. ‘I kind of wanted to say that…’ ‘Spit it out Richie we don’t have all day’ Stan commented but Eddie shushed him ‘Go on what is it?’. Still not meeting the two’s gaze; Richie decided he will need to come straight out with it. ‘Ever since you two got together; I’ve kinda felt a little left out. It’s not like a jealously feeling; more like I really would love to join both of you’. 

‘So, what are you saying?’ Stan asked, with a softer tone this time. ‘I think I’m saying I want to join in with your relationship. I dunno if it will work and I don’t even know if either of you will agree to it but I have feelings for both of you and I don’t know what to do with those feelings’. Richie rambled rubbing the back of his head with his hand. The two boys didn’t quite know what to do with that information. It explained why Richie’s actions and they made an agreement to give it a try and see what happens


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be willing to do a sequel to the Angel and demon fic with hurt Richie because he also has to face the consequences of him dating an angel?
> 
> i loved the angel/devil reddie, can you do a part 2??? 🥺 your writing is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:blood

Richie found himself in an environment unusual to him. Environment, being the hospital and there was many things he didn’t like about it. For starters the smell, the sort of chemically medical smell that could only come from a hospital. The second was the food; not that Richie really needed to eat but he had once been offered a meal by one of Eddie’s nurses and out of curiosity and boredom, he tried it and it was the blandest, unappealing looking food he’s ever had; even for British standards. Speaking of boredom Richie had tons of it whilst he was waiting and waiting and waiting, whilst the clock tick, tick, ticks away. With nothing much to do but pace around and skim read the trashy magazines left on the bedside table.

Honestly, there was something kind of amusing about what humans deem as entertainment, which celebrity is dating who or the food shaming of a celebrity eating a burger in a tracksuit with no makeup on. All of these things were so minuscule to actual problems going on in the world such as the love of his life; currently lying unconscious on a hospital bed in a chemically induced coma after losing a large amount of blood. Thinking about the de-winging process for Richie made his skin crawl and usually he liked that kind of feeling because it meant something utterly hideous was occurring; but the thought of Eddie being up there without him having God pluck the wing’s directly from his body the thought haunted his every moment.

If he could have been there, he would have killed every god forsaken angel who willingly watched his love be tortured by their high and mighty god and burn heaven to dust. As infuriated as he was though, he knew he needed to be by Eddie’s side he couldn’t bear the thought of Eddie waking up alone; thinking that Richie would abandon him to go on a revenge journey but the moment he knew Eddie was safe; he’s going after them all. For now, he would pace around pretend to enjoy the small talk with the nurses and hold onto Eddie’s hand through the night. He may have shed a few tears here and there but if you asked him, he would kill you.

On morning though, whilst holding onto Eddie’s hand he feels it twitching. His head shot up and examined the finger waiting on it to twitch again and sure enough it did. ‘Eddie?’ Richie asked to be answered with another finger twitch. With sheer excitement Richie calls the nurse over. ‘Yes Mr Tozier?’ ‘He twitched. I think he’s coming too’. The nurse sighed and was about to tell Richie how twitching is common and doesn’t necessarily mean that Eddie was waking up but that’s when Eddie’s brown eyes began to flutter open; completely rendering her statement invalid. Instead she leans over Eddie ‘Hello Eddie. Good to see you back with us; your husband Richie has not left your side since he brought you here. Do you need anything at all’. Eddie shook his head; not quite being able to use his voice yet ‘Okay well, if you need anything just let me know okay?’ She smiled and headed out of the room. Eddie turned to his side and mouthed ‘Husband?’ To Richie, who grinned and kissed Eddie’s hand. ‘They wouldn’t have let me stay with you otherwise’. Eddie attempted a smile himself; wishing he had the strength to lean up and kiss his sweet demon lover on the lips. So instead he puckered his lips; hoping that Richie got the message luckily, he got it straight away and gave Eddie the one thing he had been craving. 

The day was spent with Richie acting more like a nurse than those qualified; tending to Eddie’s every need ‘You need to slow down. The nurses are here for a reason’ Eddie chuckled, after Richie asked him what he needed for the 26th time today. Richie went to move away again but Eddie held onto his hand ‘Richie come on. Sit by me please. That’s all I want right now’ Richie instantly relaxed and sat down next to him. ‘Okay sorry I’m just filled with a lot of emotion right now and it’s keeping my mind off things’ Eddie absentmindedly stroked Richie’s hand ‘Talk to me. What’s going through your head?’.

Richie bit his lip talking about his feelings really wasn’t his kind of thing. It was another thing that showed weakness but Eddie was concerned and he knew he wouldn’t be judged ‘It’s a lot. Mainly I’m angry and guilty. I wish I’d have fucking been there to stop all this before it happened. The thought of you being in pain enrages me and all I wanna do is kill them all for placing a finger on you’. Eddie looked at him sympathetically ‘Baby there was nothing you could do. It would have been incredibly hard for you to enter heaven and even if you did, it might not have been able to stop it anyway. They were determined to de-wing me because of my actions. I stood up to God and their stupid rules and I served my punishment for it’.

Eddie decided to spare him of how much pain he was and still is in; Richie shouldn’t be the one to bare this guilt. ‘You took me here. You saved my life Richie; when I was thrown away like I was nothing. That’s gotta give you some sort of comfort’. Richie nodded, with everything else he’d been feeling he didn’t think about how he was the reason Eddie is still here with him and not stone-cold dead on that field. It didn’t do anything to subside the feeling of anger Richie felt towards God though. ‘What are we going to do about it Eddie? They can’t get away with it’ Eddie shrugged; although he had been put through an immeasurable amount of pain, he still only felt forgiveness. It was in his nature. ‘There nothing to be done Richie. We cannot change the past; we can only adapt and think about the future’. 

Well that was all well and good but you didn’t think Richie would get out Scott free; whilst heaven has the smug Archangel Gabriel. Hell also had their own nosy minions who were on their way to capture Richie for his own punishment. Hastur and Ligur pulled up to the hospital is a ghastly beaten up van, a perfect match to their horribly disfigured faces and tattered clothes. Hastur opened the flimsy door and took in his surroundings followed by Ligur. Hastur took an exaggerated sniff of the air and closed his eye for a moment and in a similarly rugged tone announced, ‘He’s here’. 

To some they stuck out like a sore thumb in the hospital and would attract odd looks and whispered talk, to others they just seemed like two were homeless. ‘My oh my you two-look awful. Please sit down and I will see if anyone is available to check in on you’ gasped a well-meaning nurse. She was met with intimidating stares which paralyzed her with fear ‘Actually. We are here to visit a friend of ours; who has met with an unfortunate event recently’ Hastur explained. Ligur giggled ‘Yea, unfortunate’ to be met with an elbow hitting his gut. ‘Who are you here to visit sir?’ The nurse gulped but continued to try and be helpful. ‘We are after a Mr Eddie Kaspbrak’.

But of course, the nurse didn’t know she was going to be an alias in Richie’s inevitable punishment. She willingly helped the two demons of hell to locate Richie; but to her she just thought it was a hospital visit; granted of the unconventional kind but she wasn’t to judge. She entered Eddie’s hospital room, where the two were still chatting without a care in the world. ‘Eddie; you have visitors’ greeted the nurse; who went to check on Eddie’s blood pressure. Richie and Eddie’s attention focused on the demons behind the nurse. Richie’s teeth clenched at the sight but neither party said a word until the nurse left the room but the tension was so thick it would have been hard for them to breathe, had any of them been human. 

With a click of a door handle, Richie immediately moved to protect Eddie ‘What the fuck do you two want?’ Richie snarled. ‘Is that anyway to treat your guests?’ Richie frowned but kept a strong stance; there is no way Richie would let them lay a finger on his angel. ‘You’re no guests’. Hastur smiled; showing his rotting yellow and black teeth. ‘Well as much as we admire you heroic bravery over your friend. We’re here for you Richie’. Richie shook his head ‘What for?’ Hastur grabbed his hand. ‘You’ll see when we get there’ and in a puff of black smoke Richie, Hastur and Ligur disappeared; leaving a weakened Eddie scared and confused. 

They appeared down underground to Richie’s birthplace, where he was raised to be his tempting evil self. Only Richie never considered Hell his home; he would of course have the traits of every other demon from this realm. But to him he was so much more comfortable inhabiting earth and even more comfortable around Eddie. So being here put him on edge. Around his wrists appeared silver chains keep him at bay so he wouldn’t be able to escape. Escorted by the minions of Hell, down the hall to meet with Beelzebub or how they are most commonly known. THE DEVIL. 

‘Are either of you gonna tell me what this is all about?’ Richie asked on their way to the grand judgment hall. ‘You have some sins you need to be punished for’. Richie, always a cocky one replied with ‘Isn’t that a heaven thing, praying the sins away. Aren’t we all about revelling in sins’. ‘If I were you, I would stop with the witty remarks. It won’t get you very far where you’re going’. Richie raised an eyebrow but decided to keep quiet for the rest of the journey. He relied on his wits a lot and it did in fact get him many places. In fact, many people thought him as charming and mysterious. He way relying on that with The Devil, who yes, he may have only had a few interactions with but still he was hoping he could use the ole Richie charm and wheedle his way out of whatever issue he was seemingly in. 

Only the devil had summoned Richie for a very serious issue and that was the issue of the disgustingly pure angel. The Devil wasn’t someone who really cared what their spawns were up to and stayed out of it but after meeting with God and learning of their sordid affair; it was safe to say Beelzebub felt rather betrayed…They didn’t like it. The black rotting double doors opened and Richie laid eyes on the intimidating force of evil perched upon their red velvet throne and watching through a groggy screen were other spawns waiting for a show. ‘The demon Richie Tozier step forwards’. Richie stepped forwards: if his hands were free, he would place it in his pockets ‘Beelze! Long-time no see. How you been you old evil devil you’. Beelzebub’s expression didn’t change ‘Richie kneel down’. They said in a stern tone.

‘Come on Beelze…Can’t we talk about this like respectful compadre’s’ Hastur and Ligur grabbed Richie’s shoulders and pushed him down ‘Okay. kneeling I get it’. Beelzebub looked down at him ‘I’m sure you know why you are here today’. Richie shook his head ‘No actually Bill and Ben didn’t give me and bloody clue’. ‘SILENCE!’ The Devil responded a cloth appearing silencing Richie ‘I’ve has enough of your mouth. You are here because I’ve been informed about your dealings with the angel Eddie. This is not something that can be allowed. Now I see myself as a ruler of chaos and I don’t interfere with anything that you lot get up to but consorting with an angel and for something you call L…’They tried to stay it but gagged Lo..Love It’s absolutely disgusting and immorally wrong’.

‘So, as it’s my job to make an example of people who betray us and make dealings with those of the unsavoury kind. You will be bound by chains as I tear your wings from your body. Which I consider as a kinder punishment that watching your skin melt off in a bath of holy water don’t you think’. Richie is now having to receive exactly what Eddie did and for what? For fucking love. His golden eyes flashed red and he realised just how angry he had became so much that the cloth melted into nothing ‘No! This fucking war you have with heaven has and does have nothing to do with me and Eddie. I have watched him in a coma on a hospital bed and saw the blood pouring from his wounds when he was thrown away like a pile of rubbish all because you have two have to act like fucking children. We have been on earth for so long and neither or us wanted or needed shit from any of you. But here you lot come along throwing the rulebook at us, when it was none of your fucking business in the first place’. 

Beelzebub clutched his heart ‘Touching speech. Now hold him still’ They ordered and Hastur and Ligur held him by the shoulders and with a click of Beelzebub’s fingers Richie’s jacket and shirt were torn off and his wings were forced to expose themselves. Now this being hell their methods were even more barbaric than what heaven would use; they used a similar de-winging tool only this one was laced in holy water. One pluck after another was meant to inflict searing hot pain onto every nerve. No amount of red-hoted anger could save him from kneeling across the dirty concrete floor his shoulders in an iron grip and The Devil behind him ready to inflict such a torture onto his body. It’s tragic to know that so much sacrifice and pain could come from such a natural and beautiful thing, that him and Eddie had shared in peace for centuries. This was less about making an example more repairing the holy and unholy entities own pride that the union happened with one of their own.

The first pluck was agony; he expected that but somehow all he was able to think about how alone and scared Eddie must have been in this exact position. How he had all those uppity angels laugh and jeer at him as he’s being plucked like a caged chicken ready for the slaughter. The pain was there or course and it made Richie scream and thrash and bleed until his back was more blood than skin; but nothing could be worse that the pain he felt in his heart that his angel had gone through this exact same pain and had been alone. With the wings gone and the blood tricking down his back and onto the concreate. Richie fell forwards losing consciousness.

When Richie woke up again, he was Infront of the hospital, lying on his side. His vision was blurred but when it focused, he saw Eddie; in his hospital gown stood over him trying to get him to come around. ‘Richie, Richie. Come on wake up please’. Richie felt the sense of Deja vu as they locked eyes. He smiled at him but he didn’t remember much of what happened after Eddie called the attention of the nurses.

After the surgery and several blood transfusions they placed Richie with Eddie in the same room. Eddie had mostly recovered by this point and would spend his days hoping that his love would wake up again and the miracle of his own recovery would happen for his demon too. ‘Mr Kaspbrak. I have a present for you’ The well-meaning nurse explained as she carried a white box with a gold ribbon around it. ‘Oh, thank you who is it from?’ The nurse shrugged and checked on Richie, leaving Eddie to inspect this mysterious package. He couldn’t find who sent it anywhere. With caution, he opened the box and once he saw it’s contents, he dropped it to the floor and gasped.

Inside the box on a bed of white silk was a candle with the scent ‘ANGEL WINGS’.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its me again 😔✌️ (steddie/edverly), my brain is on a constant wheel of ideas, so i apologize for constantly requesting things!! but how about fluffy romantic!benedverly? i cant get enough of these three, especially since their dynamic would be so cute!! eddie probably has a fight with his mom and goes over to bens place where bev is already hanging out and they all have a cuddle session?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Eddie Makeup fic

‘No mum leave me alone! You want to keep someone contained get a fish’. Eddie barged past his mum; ignoring her pleas and cries for him to stay and take his sugar pills he left house. Living there didn’t feel like a home to him. It was pressured and hot and overbearing, like a steam room. Eddie’s home was with his friends as it always has been. Speaking of friends, he thought he would go over to Ben’s place. Ben was the calmest of his group of friends and after dealing with his mother’s coddling for so long being around Ben would be a welcome relief. He could have gone to see Richie and Stan but they wouldn’t be able to calm him down like how he knew Ben could. The walk was calm as it was so early on a Saturday morning. Only a few people out on their morning commute, so he felt he could make his way there without much hassle. He knew Ben would be up; he’s usually an early riser so he didn’t think he would wake him with his arrival.

He knocked to be welcomed by Ben’s mother. A kind woman that Eddie was always envious off; he wished his mother could be as kind as she was. She offered him a cookie and told him that Ben was up in his bedroom. Eddie knocked the door then heard giggling and Beverly’s voice saying ‘shit’. ‘Just a minute’ Ben responded. Eddie frowned but waited patiently only to be greeted by a very dishevelled Beverly and an equally dishevelled Ben perched on the bed. ‘Oh Beverly! I wasn’t expecting you here. Did you stay the night?’ Eddie smirked and a blush spread across the couples cheeks. ‘Yea. Urm. I’ve been staying for a few nights actually. Dad has been worse than usual and I needed to get away for a while’.

Eddie nodded and sat down on the bed ‘Me too. Mum is constantly on my case and Ben’s the best at calming people down. Sorry to intrude on your couply antics though’. Ben smiled ‘It’s okay. I’m glad to have you here rather than at home’. Eddie shrugged ‘It never feels like home. Just a house that I can’t wait to move out of once I’m of age’. Beverly sat back on the bed in between Ben’s legs and rested against Ben’s soft chest. Ben had recently started working out a little more; it wasn’t that he felt pressured into it by anyone but he did feel more confident. So far, he had lost two stone and he felt great, though Beverly didn’t mind either way. Abs or soft belly that she was resting her head on; Ben was still Ben and she loved him.

Eddie was situated on the other side of the bed watching the loved-up couple in their comfortable cuddle session. To anyone else they may feel like a third wheel but not Eddie; it probably helps that all seven of them were so close. ‘You sure you don’t mind that I’m here?’ Eddie asked. The other two shook their heads ‘Not at all. Actually, I was wondering how things were going with Richie and Stan? I haven’t been able to ask since you told me that you three were giving it a go as a thropple’. Eddie smiled ‘It’s early days but it’s going well so far. I thought there would be more jealousy between the us but it’s been really chill. We spend time in a couple and altogether too. How are things going with you two?’

‘Really good. I was a little worried about Bill; I thought it might ruin our friendship now I’m with Beverly but he seems fine’. Ben finished by laying a kiss to Beverly’s cheek. Bev smirked ‘Yea because he’s getting off with Mike’. Eddie eye widened ‘Wait really?! I’ve not seen them together’. Eddie gasped ‘How do you even know about this?’. Beverly smirked ‘I walked in on them together. Nothing too sexual but they were defiantly all over each other’. Eddie turned to Ben ‘Did you know about this?’. Ben blushed and nodded ‘Only from Bev… I didn’t see anything’. Well shit; Eddie did feel out of the loop but he had forgotten about the encounter with his mother. Coming here was the best decision he could have made; he felt so relaxed gossiping with his friends.

There weren’t quite sure how long the three of them were chatting. Eddie knew that Ben’s mother came by a few times with refreshments. Eventually Eddie found himself situated next to Ben and Beverly cuddled up under blankets; it felt natural and platonic but comforting too. They even took a hours nap or so. But Eddie knew that soon he would have to go back to that house and face the music. So, come the nightfall; Eddie unwillingly left the couple in the cosy home with the kind parents to go back to the stuffy house with the overbearing mother. He counted himself lucky that Sonia was out cold on her armchair when Eddie re-entered. So, Eddie made his way up to his bedroom; the only part of the house that really felt like it was his. He kept quiet as he got ready for bed as not to wake his mother and start up another argument.

Getting into bed he smiles.

Though his home life is imperfect; he knows that it’s not permanent. His boyfriend and his friends make everything worth it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! It’s me, the benedverly anon again! how about Eddie stopping by bens house once again because he got into an argument with either Richie, stan, or both. he hangs out with ben and bev and vents about feeling somewhat left out from his triad and they comfort him? if you couldn’t already tell, I’m a huge Eddie! Hurt/comfort fan. and maybe he gets accepted into the Beverly relationship and makes it into a triad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 Eddie makeup fic (Benverly)

It was Saturday night when the knock came to Ben’s door. Ben’s parents were out for the night so it was just Beverly and Ben in the house. Beverly had pretty much moved in at this point and his parent’s were delighted; they were aware of her troubles at home and was happy to provide a safe environment for her. The couple hadn’t done much today; choosing to sleep in; they went for a short walk in the afternoon and were now watching movies with loads of snacks. Ben was who answered the door and on his doorstep was a very distressed, teary eyed Eddie. Ben didn’t say anything straight away just moved to the side and let him in. 

‘Oh, shit what happened!?’ Beverly gasped; shooting up from the sofa to pull Eddie into a hug. Eddie didn’t respond immediately just allowed himself to be held ‘I’ve been pushed out’. Eddie got out through his tears. Beverly sat him down and Ben handed him some water and sat crossed legged looking up to him. ‘What do you mean? Who Pushed you out?’ Beverly asked frowning. Eddie took a few more shaky breaths before speaking again. ‘Richie and Stan; they’ve started to leave me out of things and it just feels like they are more into each other than they are me now’. 

‘Wait what! That doesn’t make any sense. Weren’t they like all over you; fighting for your attention just a few months ago’. Beverly commented. Eddie shrugged ‘Yea; but I guess they are bored of me now and prefer each other instead’. Ben placed a hand on Eddie’s knee in an attempt to comfort him. ‘Ed’s are you sure? What would make you think that? I mean they seem to adore you’. Eddie sniffled ‘Yea I thought that too. Until I walked in on them all over each other and instead of inviting me in like I thought they would. They just carried on without me. When I kicked up a fuss about it, they told me to calm down and that they have just as much of a right to be with each other without me. It’s just felt like I’ve been getting pushed out for a long time and the fact that neither of them went after me; knowing how upset I was just solidifies it… So, I guess I’m single now’. Eddie couldn’t get out the last part easily bursting into tears once more.

‘Do you wanna stay with us tonight?’ Ben offered. ‘No, I couldn’t. I already feel bad enough barging in on you both with my problems. I don’t wanna be a burden’. Beverly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer ‘I wouldn’t let you go anyway. It’s getting late and I wouldn’t feel comfortable allowing you to walk home on your own. Ben your parents will be fine with this right?’ Ben nodded ‘Yea; we have a big house. I think they prefer it when guests are over. It makes it livelier’. Eddie still wasn’t sure he wasn’t being a burden but also wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of walking home in the dark when he was so vulnerable.

Eddie dried his eyes and soon found himself in the middle of Beverly and Ben again. Ben rushed around to make sure that Eddie was fed and comfortable; always worrying about how much his mother feeds him at home. They were comfortable watching movies and talking about nothing and soon Eddie felt better again. He cuddled into Ben’s side, sighing out in content. 

‘He’s super comfy huh’ Beverly stated giggling. Eddie nodded ‘Yea I think so too’. Beverly laid in between Ben’s legs whilst he absentmindedly stroked her hair. Beverly and Ben both felt protective over their friend; not in an overbearing abusive way like Sonia but in a way where they wanted him to be safe and happy. Any other couple might have been annoyed having their private time interrupted but they didn’t feel like that in Eddie’s case. In fact, they enjoyed having him with them. 

It was an unsaid thing just at the moment but they wouldn’t be against bringing him into their relationship and just as Ben said having more people in the house made it so much livelier.


End file.
